Playing With Fire
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: REDO!  She wasn't necessarily the safest person to become friends with but Charlie Weasley didn't care.  He lived for danger. Sequel to Unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! So after much thought I decided to redo this story. I hope that this changes some things and I hope that you guys will like it! Let's GO!**

**

* * *

**

_**September 1**__**st**__**, 1984**_

Marguerite Baudelaire stared up at the large Hogwarts Express, grey streaks glimmering as the slight breeze through the station blew her long hair. Smiling she looked down at the little girl by her side. "Isn't this exciting, Tilly? Your first year of school?"

Tilly Riddle met her gaze but said nothing, as usual.

It always amazed Marguerite just how much her granddaughter looked like her. Many would have thought the eleven-year-old was hers but she was definitely her father's daughter.

Oh Benjamin.

It still hit like a shock to realize that her son, her only child, was dead, killed by his own father's men.

It had been nearly four decades since she had run away from Lord Voldemort, carrying her and Tom Riddle's son in her womb. She still couldn't connect the two. Of course, Marguerite realized that they were one in the same but the Tom Riddle she had fallen in love with couldn't be the same man who had attempted to kill that poor little Harry Potter almost three years ago.

And only she lived with that truth, she and Dumbledore. Those who asked of the husband she never married were told that he disappeared. The rumor spread and lived today. No one would ever question it.

Marguerite had worked endlessly, raising Benjamin to be a totally different person, though he had his father's last name. Benjamin had been brave, smart, handsome, and so kind that it wasn't a wonder when Madeline, a beautiful Muggle woman, had fallen head over heels in love with him and him with her. It was devastating when Madeline passed away but she left behind little Tilly who was as bright as anything.

Benjamin loved that little girl more than anything and was so horribly protective over her that it was amazing how often he was found in the battle field, fighting Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was such a threat to the other side even, that was the story anyway, that they sought him out, killed him in his own home . . . with Tilly hiding in the closet.

She had been eight then and hadn't spoken a word since, not really, not in front of anyone. Therapists, Healers, no one could get her to speak. Marguerite was desperately hoping that being around kids her own age would help her break out of her shell.

"Fred!" Tilly was jostled as a young boy with red hair pushed past her, chasing an even younger boy with the same matching hair. "Sorry!" He called over his shoulder. "Fred! Come back here! I need my wand!"

Marguerite shook her head, looking down at Tilly who had an angry frown on her face.

"Now," Marguerite said, bending down to straighten Tilly's shirt, "I want you to write me at least once a week, tell me how you're doing and your classes and things, okay? Whatever house you end up in is fine; just get to know some other kids alright? Stay out of trouble, please?"

Tilly nodded and her grandmother wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tight. Of course this would be the first time in three years that Tilly had ever been away from her and she was scared. Holding back tears she smiled, leaning back. "Go on, to your compartment then."

Pressing a kiss against her cheek, Marguerite gave her a gentle push in the direction of her compartment. Tilly reached the doorway, looking back at her grandmother once more before climbing on the train.

The whistle blew and the train began its slow motor out of the station. Marguerite waved at Tilly as she moved past.

"Have a good year," she whispered pressing her hands to her mouth.

Sighing, she walked out of the station.

* * *

Charlie Weasley tackled his five-year-old brother to the ground, wrestling his wand out of Fred's hand. "I'm going to tell mom if you don't –"

"Charlie!" The boy looked up as Bill approached, looking frantic. "What are you doing? Mum's going to go postal if she catches you two, running around here!"

"It's not my fault!" Charlie protested hopping to his feet. "Fred –"

"I'm George!" the five-year-old whined.

"Whatever!" Bill yelled. The third year sighed, shaking his head. "George, get back to mum. She's over there with Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Fred and Dad are looking for you so I hope you find mum before they find you. Come on, Charlie, we're going to get left."

Punching George hard in the shoulder, Charlie dived onto the train after his older brother. The whistle blew and the train started off.

"Oh! Charlie!" Charlie leaned out the window, watching as his mum huffed and puffed, dragging three-year-old Ron along behind her and Ginny crying in her arms. Percy struggled to keep up with the rest of them.

Deciding to save her the trouble, Charlie leaned out the window. "I'll be good, mum! I'll write every week! See you at Christmas!"

Bill pulled him back inside. "For Merlin's sake, you'll fall out! Go and find a compartment. I'm off to find Thomas and the rest."

With that, Bill left and Charlie meandered in the hallway, looking for an empty compartment. Of course none were empty but a few second years opened the door to him.

"You're Bill's brother right?" they asked.

Charlie sighed. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

_**September 16**__**th**__**, 1984**_

"She never talks."

"What is she? Dumb?"

"I think she's mute."

"Hey! Hey Riddle!"

Tilly ignored them, clutching her books tighter to her chest as she walked. All she had to do was get up the stairs and she'd get to the Ravenclaw tower and go to her room and hide behind the curtains.

It was quite obvious that she wasn't going to be making any friends here. They all stared at her, laughed at her, mocked her. It didn't make it any better that apparently her grandfather had been this whole wonderful Head Boy, Savior, Award winning wizard while he went here and she was nothing of the sort.

She was especially not faster than the boys who aimed to torment her at the moment. She scurried up the steps but someone grabbed the back of her robes, causing her to trip. Her books scuttled down the stairs and a few of the boys moved up, surrounding and trapping her on her place on the stairs.

Tilly reached for a book but the boy kicked it away. She looked up into his sneering face. "I wonder what your grandfather would say if he saw you now."

Dumb Slytherins.

"I heard he was tops here," the boy continued.

"What does that make you Riddle?" another asked.

"Lower than low," another laughed.

"It can only be a miracle that you ended up in Ravenclaw. It would have been so much worse if you had actually ended up in Slytherin."

"A disgrace, really."

"The Hat probably should have put you in Hufflepuff."

"No even Hufflepuff is too good for this one."

"You're right. They need a house specifically for pathetic nobodies!"

The boys laughed and Tilly's eyes pricked. Of course, this was the kind of stuff that never made it into to the letters to her grandmother. This was stuff she dealt with in her diary, though it wasn't like a real person. This was torture.

"_Stupefy_!"

A blast of red hit the wall above their heads, causing bits of rubble to fall down around them. Tilly ducked, covering her head. She heard shouts and screams as the boys ran down the stairs.

The dust settled and Tilly hesitantly looked up. A boy stood on the step above her, wand out a fierce expression on his face. Shaking his head, he bent down, picking up one of her books as he kneeled. "Are you okay?"

Charlie Weasley. She remembered his name because the Hat barely touched his head before it said "Gryffindor". She also remembered him as the boy who almost knocked her down on the platform, that very first day. Tilly looked down, taking the book from him and stuffing it into her bag.

"It's Tilly right?" Charlie asked, reaching for another book. "Tilly Riddle? You're in my flying class. You're pretty good on a broom."

"What is going on here?" The two first years looked down at Professor McGonagall who was glaring at the damage around them. "Which one of you has been using magic in the corridors?"

Charlie went visibly pale, stuttering for words, and Tilly wasn't sure what to say, if she could say anything at all. Looking down, she spotted her wand at the foot of the steps.

"Well?" McGonagall said, obviously still waiting for an answer.

"Er," Charlie began in what was most certainly going to be an awful lie. "I, er –"

"F-f-fell."

Tilly blushed as McGonagall and Charlie looked in her direction. McGonagall looked particularly shocked but then again, she had been the one to retrieve the young girl from her house that fateful night and she was often over at the Baudelaire home, watched the little girl grow up. "Til – Miss Riddle?"

"I – I f-f-fell. M-m-my wand w-w-went off," Tilly forced out."

Minerva McGonagall seemed to shake herself though a small smile was beginning to form on her face. "Yes well – do be more careful."

Tilly nodded, getting to her feet. McGonagall rushed off, no doubt to write to Marguerite and Tilly moved down the stairs to pick up her wand. When she looked back up, Charlie was standing now with her books in his arms, a grin on his face. "Thanks. My mum would have gone postal if I got detention."

Moving back up the steps, Tilly held out her arms for her things but Charlie wouldn't hand them over. "I'll walk you to your room if you want."

Tilly moved to shake her head but Charlie shrugged. "I want to."

With that, he started in the direction of Ravenclaw tower, turning to look at her over his shoulder with a grin. "You coming Tils?"

Tils?

Could it be?

As soon as she reached his side, Charlie started talking about classes, about Quidditch, and she didn't even need to say anything.

A small smile formed on her face.

Maybe she was making a friend after all.

* * *

**A/N: So idk, but I decided to rewrite this stuff. I hope you guys like it! Let me know and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to any one who has added this story or me to any list: asphxial, Mz. Raine, cocogirl198, IWatchTvStaticAndThinkItsFun, AyumiiUzimaki, DragonWings66, and FireBurnsForever. You guys rule! **

_**October 10, 1985**_

Tilly stared down at the eggs on her plate which were looking like they were beginning to dry. The weight on the bench shifted next to her and she looked up at Charlie, who was holding out a plate with two slices of toast covered in jam and butter.

She shook her head but he pushed it toward her anyway. "You need to eat something. Can't have you throwing up on the field."

Tilly shook her head again. "Not doing it," she muttered.

The new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team frowned. "Are you kidding me? We've been practicing for weeks! There's no way you're backing out now, Tils."

Tilly stared down at the toast. Yes they had indeed been practicing and Charlie had proven himself that much of a better flyer than she could ever be. There was no way she'd pass this tryout. She was the only girl going for her position too.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Charlie's smiling face. "You're good, Tils. You're going to just fine."

Tils gave him a small smile before picking up the toast and taking a bite. She always wondered why he was still here. It had been a year already and the two of them had grown close. He protected her from bullies and she helped him with his homework but it wasn't like either of them had to. They wanted to and Tilly was ever glad for his company. Sure she had made friends in her dorm mates but Charlie had been there first.

"Come on," Charlie said standing up. "It's almost ten-thirty. We don't need you late."

Tilly picked up the broom that had been sitting on the ground besides her and looked up at Charlie, confused. He just grinned. "You didn't think I was going to let you go by yourself did you? I'll be watching from the stands."

The one thing Tilly knew about Charlie was that he was unpredictably predictable. He did everything she knew a friend was supposed to do but it still surprised her every time. And his smile was always expected.

"Hey!" Tilly and Charlie turned as Nymphadora Tonks came running towards them. Of course, she tripped as she neared them, her things sprawling across the ground and her hair turning as red as her face in embarrassment but it quickly turned back to that bubblegum pink as her two friends approached her, helping her pick up her things. "Are you heading to the tryouts, Tilly? I want to come."

Tonks had been an ever present source of entertainment since Christmas break last year, when Charlie and Tilly had found her fumbling to retrieve her shoe from between the changing stairs. When they asked her how it got there, she shrugged and said, "These things happen." She was funny though and kind and loyal and Tilly appreciated the other girl's company as much as she did Charlie's.

They made an odd trio, people often pointed out. There was Charlie, cool, popular, easily likable and very outdoorsy; then there was Tonks, certifiably strange, clumsy, loud and a known troublemaker; and then Tilly, quiet but almost abnormally smart. People wondered why Charlie hung out with them but Charlie didn't care. Tilly and Tonks _knew _him and that was what mattered. Tilly found that she wasn't forced to talk when she was with the two of them, they never expected her too and after a while they were able to just guess what her facial expressions meant. Tonks . . . well Tonks was just glad to have them to hang around with. They didn't make fun of her clumsiness.

And the three of them just made it work.

"Hey Tilly!" the three of them turned to look at Bill who was walking in the opposite direction towards the Great Hall. He grinned. "Good luck, alright!"

Tilly blushed, nodding and clutching her broom tighter to her chest. Charlie chuckled. "Tilly's gotta crush."

She frowned, pushing her friend. Of course she had a crush on Bill; what girl in their right mind didn't have a crush on Bill? But that didn't mean she needed her best friend to know, especially considering her best friend was her crush's younger brother.

"Leave Tilly alone, Charlie," Tonks said. "We can't have her any more nervous than she already is."

Oh right. The tryouts.

Charlie threw his arm around Tilly's shoulders, pulling her into his side. "I'm just messing with you Tils. Forget I even said it. It's fine if you have a crush on my big brother. Just don't go dating him okay?"

"Charlie!" Tonks hissed.

The trio headed out onto the grounds. Even from where they stood now, Tilly could see the blue and silver Quidditch robes of the old team members, gearing up for tryouts. Tilly felt the blood leave her face and she stopped walking. She totally couldn't do this.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Charlie said turning and walking the few steps back to his friend.

Tilly shook her head. There was no way. She'd make a fool of herself for real and she couldn't, no _wouldn't_, risk that. She was already enough of an outcast as it was.

"Tilly?" Tilly looked up into Charlie's eyes. He was smiling at her. "You're good, Tils. You're going to go out there and blow the competition right out of the water, I know it! And Tonks and I will be in the stands cheering you on the whole way. What do you say?"

Tilly bit her lip before she nodded. "Okay."

Charlie grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl. Let's go get you a spot on that Quidditch team."

The two of them met up with Tonks again, who smiled and took her hand on the other side. Tilly looked down at the ground, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face. She didn't even know how to feel more grateful than she did at that moment.

The trio entered the Quidditch Pitch and Charlie and Tonks both hugged her before they moved to the stands.

"Hey." Tilly's turned to the pitch, looking up at the girl who had flown over to her. She was Mia Crispin, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's best Chaser. Her auburn ponytail flicked in the breeze as she eyed Tilly and her broom warily. "Tilly Riddle isn't it?"

Tilly nodded, surprised that the fifth year even knew her name. Mia nodded back. "Here to tryout?"

"Yes."

"What position?"

"Er . . . Beater."

Mia's eyes widened slightly and she glanced over her shoulder before she landed. "If you say so. Follow me."

Mia swung her broom over her shoulder and Tilly followed her into the center of the pitch where a crowd of Ravenclaws were standing, the Ravenclaw team floating overhead. The captain, Jonathan Carter, a sixth year, was speaking when Mia left Tilly at the back of the crowd flying up to meet her team. The team was short a Beater (Jonathan Carter was the other), a Keeper and the last remaining Chasers. Last year had definitely been a year for Seventh years.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Carter called out. "You will separate into your groups and will begin tryouts. Once you're finished, fell free to leave or stay, whichever you prefer. The chosen members will be listed in the common room tonight. We'll try out the Chasers first. The rest of you please move to the sidelines."

Tilly looked up to Charlie and Tonks who waved before she moved over to where the rest of the Beaters were standing. All of them were burly boys from the sixth and seventh years, once that had never paid much attention to her but today all eyes were on her as she moved to stand next to her.

"What do we have here boys?" one of them asked as they all seemed to gather in a semi-circle around her. She ignored them though, staring straight ahead at the Chaser's tryouts.

"Pretty little newt, isn't she?" someone else chuckled.

"I think you're standing in the wrong group, little one. You're probably more suited for a Chaser's position."

"Even that might be a little to dangerous for this one."

"Probably best to stick her by the hoop's if she wants to play so badly. As Keeper she wouldn't have to do very much."

"Move along girly and let one of us guys protect you from the bludgers."

"Hey! Why don't you guys shut your traps and leave her alone?" The boys all looked up at Charlie who had come down the stands when he saw all the commotion. But the boys laughed, shoving at each other.

"Well look at that!"

"The little newt has a boyfriend!"

Tilly's face went red but she was glad when the boys left her alone.

"Tilly." She looked up at Charlie whose ears were slightly pink underneath his hair. "You blow them out of the water okay?"

Tilly smiled at her friend, nodding. "Okay."

Soon enough, Carter called for the Beaters. Tilly stood at the back of her group watching the boys fly up against Carter who aimed and shot bludgers at them with deadly accuracy. It was his opponent's job to hit back as many as he (or she) could. Boy were these guys horrible.

When it was Tilly's turn, she hopped up on her broom, flying up to meet the Captain who was watching her with a slight smile. He looked down to Mia. "We're on Keeper already?"

"No," Mia responded. "Tilly Riddle, second year, trying out for the Beater position."

Carter chuckled a little. "Little girl, do you know what you're getting into? I've –"

"—been playing for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as their beater for the last four years, promoted to captain this year. As a Beater, you've taken down at least one opposing player in at least ten minutes into every game. In 1983, you took out the Slytherin Seeker before he even had a chance to search for the snitch, three minutes into the game. I know all of that, can we start the tryouts please?" Tilly's voice, though soft, was heard loud and clear for the rest of the occupants on that field. She didn't talk much but when she did, it was a mouthful. Besides . . . she was tired of being called a little girl today.

Carter was appraising her. Finally he nodded. "Alright . . . fly out then, lets see what you got."

Tilly nodded back, flying a few more feet away from the Captain. Carter's eyes were still on the Bludgers, which had been flying around manically. As if it suddenly sensed it's purpose, a Bludger turned its course, heading towards Carter who smirked and raised his bat. "I'll take it easy on you Riddle."

With a grunt, he hit the ball at her, purposefully a little to the left.

How dare he?

Raising her bat, Tilly met the Bludger, striking it and sending it straight towards Carter who gaped and raised his broom just in time to avoid. "Don't bother!" Tilly called over to him.

A glint passed through Carter's eyes and the next time one of the bludgers passed his way, he swung hard, hitting the bat towards Tilly's stomach. She maneuvered her broom, dropping slightly and hitting the Bludger back.

This game of pass back continued, both Beaters becoming sweaty and tired. Carter, aggravated, released one more almighty yell, hitting the Bludger at Tilly's head. Not much time to act, Tilly quickly ducked, pressing herself against her broom to avoid dying. When she looked up, Carter was smirking. Glaring, Tilly glanced over her shoulder as the Bludger sped back in her direction. Moving quickly, she let the Bludger pass her just slightly before swinging her back, screaming loudly with fury, the loudest sound she's probably ever made in a while.

The Bludger spun, aimed at Carter. Gripping the front of his broom, he tried to move out of the way but the Bludger smashed into the tail of his broom, flipping him off. Mia hopped on her broom and caught Carter as he fell towards the ground.

Tilly watched in horror for a second before she zoomed forward, meeting Carter and Mia on the ground. "I'm so sorry," she said as soon as she landed, running to a stop. "I didn't mean –"

Carter cut her off, fixing his broom quickly with a well placed spell. He looked up at her, expressionless. "Thank you Riddle," he said. "We'll have the new team listed tonight in the common room."

With that he and Mia walked away without a further glance. Charlie and Tonks rushed up to Tilly, who dropped the bat at the sidelines and hurried off the field, her friends on her heels.

"You were brilliant, Tils!" Charlie said as they made their way back to the castle. "Bloody horrifying but brilliant!"

"You're on the team for sure," Tonks declared.

"Did you see his face?" Tilly murmured. "I nearly killed him. There's no way I made it."

Tilly could tell that Charlie and Tonks exchanged glances over her head but they didn't say anything. The trio avoided the Ravenclaw common room for the rest of the day, spending lunch and dinner in the Great Hall, by the lake, and in the library. Tilly was silent though Charlie and Tonks worked hard to cheer her up.

Finally, curfew came and they were forced to make their way back to the common room.

"For some I go too fast," the Eagle door knocker said, "for others I'm too slow. To most people, I'm an obsession relying on me is a well practiced lesson."

Tilly thought for a second before replying, "Time."

"Well reasoned." The door opened and the three friends moved through to the common room. People were crowded around the bulletin board. Cries of 'yes!' and 'better luck next times' were heard as they approached. Some glanced in Tilly's direction as she moved forward scrolling down the list.

**Beater**

Tilly Riddle

Shock wasn't a good enough word to describe the emotion she was feeling. Vaguely she could hear Charlie and Tonks cheering behind her. A hand laid on her shoulder and she turned to see Carter grinning down at her.

"Why do you look so surprised?" The captain asked her.

"I – I broke your broom," Tilly replied him. Surely this was an easy enough reason to understand.

But Carter laughed, shaking his head. "With that kind of intensity against the other teams, they'll be scared to even look at. And the best part is they won't expect it coming for a little newt like you. I have a good feeling about you Tilly Riddle, and I'm honored to have you as my partner."

He held out his hand and Tilly took it, getting a hearty shake before he left her alone with her friends, who grabbed her in their arms.

Things were definitely looking up.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to do this chapter! I hope you guys liked it though! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts list: wolf-babe and jamielouise! You are fabulous darling! On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

_**November 13, 1986**_

Shaking her head, Tilly pushed open the door to the Hospital wing. Charlie lay in the nearest bed, reading something they called a Comic book, snacking on Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and grinned. "Newt!"

Tilly rolled her eyes. The nickname, unfortunately, stuck after her tryouts last year for the Quidditch team. She was the smallest team member and practically the smallest third year. But it was really annoying being called Tilly "Newt" Riddle.

Thankfully, Charlie knew better than to call her "Newt" all the time.

"I can't believe you ended up in the hospital wing," she murmured, walking over and sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I can't believe that jerk Bilferd hit me with a Bludger after I caught the Snitch," Charlie replied. He nodded down. "Broken leg. Poor sportsman ship that jack arse Slytherin. But it's fine. We still won."

"I swear, you are too dangerous, Charlie Weasley," Tilly replied. "I may have to take away your broom."

"Not at all! I live for danger! In fact," he said, sheepishly, "danger might soon become my living."

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked.

"Well, you know I've been working with Hagrid for a while."

"How could I forget?" Charlie couldn't have been more excited for third year. His classes included Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, all his favorite classes. History of Magic had been dropped so quickly that it was hilarious. CMC, however, was his favorite.

"Well, we've been talking and I think I know what career I want." Charlie grinned, looking up at her. "I want to be a dragonologist."

Tilly stared at her friend for a moment. "You're lying."

"Nope! I'm going to do it. I've already started researching and everything."

"Why?"

"Because dragons are cool! And it takes a lot of strength and hard work and bravery to work in a reserve. I plan to be one of those people."

"Why?"

Charlie blinked. "What – What's wrong? What's the big deal about me wanting to work at the Dragon Reserve?"

Tilly sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing. I just . . . I just don't see the reason to willingly put yourself in the face of danger."

"'Willingly put yourself. . . .' Tilly, this is practically my dream job! I thought you'd be a bit more supportive."

"You know I'd support you in anything, Charlie. I just don't feel like this is the smartest job choice."

Charlie glared at her. "So you're saying I'm being stupid?"

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Look, Tilly just because you know you're the big shot Ravenclaw, probably going to be Head Girl, and you've got job offers set up in the Ministry and the likes doesn't give you the right to judge my job choice. Not all of us get a silver spoon shoved into our mouths."

Tilly was in shock. She hadn't meant anything like what he said at all. Charlie's face changed suddenly as if he realized what he said. "Oh. Oh geez, Tilly, don't cry."

She was crying? She hadn't even realized it, really. She reached up, wiping the tears away with the back of her sleeve as she stood up.

"Tilly," Charlie started, reaching out to her but she stepped back. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by that and you know it! Come on, Tils! Tilly!"

But Tilly already found herself out the door, walking as fast as she could to her dorm room.

* * *

That Sunday morning found Tilly in the library buried behind stack and stacks of books, hiding from Tonks and anyone else who might be looking for her. Her head hurt because she hadn't gotten much sleep and she hadn't really eaten but right then she didn't care.

"I'm really sorry." Tilly looked up at Charlie, who was gazing down at her. "I never should have said any of that stuff yesterday. I didn't mean it at all."

Tilly nodded. "I know."

There was silence in which the two friends smiled slightly, all forgiven. They never could stay mad at each other long. Charlie picked up one of the books in her stack. "'_Dragon Trainers and Where to Find Them_'? Why are you reading this?"

"Did you know the closet Dragon Reserve is in Romania?" she asked him, looking back down into the book she had been reading.

"Good thing for Owl Post, Floo, and Apparating, huh?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to her. "I'd hate not to be able to stay in contact with you and my family."

"Did you know that a little less than half of the Dragon Trainers at any Reserve end up gravely injured or worse every four months?"

Charlie reached over and took the book that was in her lap. "What is this all about, Tils?"

Tilly shrugged. "You treat being a Dragon Trainer as if it's nothing, as if it just fun and games but it's not. You could get maimed or killed and you don't even care. Dad acted like that, being in Auror and all."

"That's what this is about?" Charlie took her hand, causing her to look at him. "You're worried about me?"

"Obviously."

"Tils, I understand it's dangerous but when isn't working with magic dangerous? I mean, look at you! I freak out every time you're out there fighting against the Bludgers. Ever notice my games a little off when we play against you?"

". . . . No."

"Well it is. But I know you've worked hard to get your position and you're good at it. You're careful. I promise I'll watch out for myself, okay? I might get hurt a few times, of course, but I'm not going to die. I keep myself alive just for you, okay?"

Tilly laughed, a faint blush on her face. "That's an odd promise to make."

"Yeah well. . . ." Charlie shrugged, grinning. "It's a promise I'll keep."

Charlie got to his feet, holding out his hands. "Let's get out of this dusty ol' place. I know you haven't eaten all day, miss, and Tonks is not at all pleased with you."

Tilly smiled, letting Charlie pull her to her feet and wrap his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

_**December 20, 1987**_

"Careful," Charlie said, taking Tilly's arm as she stumbled through the fireplace. He helped her stand up straight. Tilly looked around, amazed by the coziness of it all. It wasn't that she didn't love her home but her grandmother was always busy at St. Mungo's when she was home.

Charlie's ears turned a horrible shade of red. "It's pretty small. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Ginny. . . . She's only six and she can get pretty annoying and –"

"I love it, Charlie," Tilly reassured him and he smiled.

"Charlie!" The two teens spun as Mrs. Weasley rushed up, grabbing her son into the fiercest hug. "I'm so glad you're home! Bill's just gotten here. Oh, where's Percy?"

"He thought he'd take advantage of the Library being empty this Christmas," Charlie said with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, a large smile on her face. "He'll make Head Boy no doubt. Where are my manners?" she added, finally zooming in on Tilly. "You must be Charlie's friend, Tilly! Oh he does go on about you!"

"Mum!"

"I see why too," Mrs. Weasley continued as if she hadn't heard her son. "You're very pretty."

"Mum!"

"Well come in, come in! Let's get you settled in!"

Bill appeared next to them suddenly, taking Tilly's things. "I'll put these upstairs for you then."

Mrs. Weasley and Bill headed upstairs, Mrs. Weasley murmuring about getting Ginny's room ready and hoping it wasn't a mess.

"Thank -" Tilly stopped, her eyes catching onto to the two pairs that were staring back at her. "Um -"

"Oh no," Charlie started, stepping in front of her. "Don't you two dare. I'll get mum!"

A young boy about nine jumped forward, a mischievous grin on his face. "CHARGE!" he cried.

Another boy followed him, his twin, and tossed him a toilet roll. "ATTACK!"

The twins ran forward, the toliet paper flying as the TPed the two older children. "FRED! GEORGE!" Charlie cried, tearing at the paper.

"Grab the girl!" The twins yelled and Tilly laughed as the twins grabbed her wrists, pulling her out of the toilet paper debri and out the door. This was definitely going to be a different Christmas.

Christmas at the Weasley's house proved to be a very interesting affair. It was loud and amazing. Tilly giggled as Bill pulled the infamous Weasley sweater over her head. She already had three others: A blue one with a silver 'T' on the middle, a grey one with Bludgers that zoomed across, and a lighter blue one with wands on it. She liked this one the best though. It was very Christmas-y, red with green 'T' shaped Christmas trees.

Her grandmother had sent her new mittens and a brand new winter coat, a light green one. Tonks had sent her a picture frame with a picture of herself, Charlie, and Tilly. The three teens waved at her happily out at her. Bill had bought her loads of Chocolate Frogs, her favorite candy. Finally, she reached Charlie's present, a small box that she opened hesitantly. Inside rested a plastic charm of a wizard's hat, painted gold.

She looked up at Charlie who was blushing again. "It's not much. I – I didn't really have much money to get anything this year but –"

Tilly reached up, unfastening the gold chain her father had given her years ago. Gently, she strung the end of the chain through the charm, placing it back on her neck. It was the best gift she had ever gotten, she thought. Tilly smiled at Charlie who smiled back, the rest of the family seemingly forgotten.

Tilly cried out as she was pushed from behind, falling against Charlie. "Go on and kiss already!" Bill yelled, laughing.

"Bill Weasley, cut it out!" Mrs. Weasley said, though Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were laughing.

"Gross!" Ginny replied.

"Don't do it, Charlie!" Ron called over their little sister. "Don't get the cooties!"

Tilly's face was as red as a tomato and she looked down, focusing on her other gifts as Charlie attacked Bill, wrestingly across the floor.

All in all, best Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to add third and fourth year together because of how short they were. I hope you guys like this chapter! I had fun writing it. Trust and believe the end of their school years will not be the end of the story. This is just a little development of their relationship for you. Hey, if anyone has a Wizarding career choice for Tilly, let me know! I'm interested in your ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_**January 7, 1989**_

Tilly coughed, blowing her nose and discarding of the tissue in the waist basket before returning to her studies for O.W.L.s.

Merlin she hated being sick. It really did take up time and besides all that she always had a constant headache, her eyes were sore, and her throat hurt. She was practically miserable.

"Only Tilly Riddle does homework when she's sick."

Tilly looked up, shocked and surprised to see Charlie Weasley standing in the doorway to her dorm.

The last four years between them, she could honestly say, had been the best years of her life. They had grown so close that people often confused them as so much more . . . but of course that was a mistake. Charlie was like her brother, her best friend. They worked well together, both of them prefects for their houses and Charlie the new Quidditch Captain, and loving it.

But more that all that, Charlie had really broken her out of her shell. She felt happier always and she talked more, even if she didn't speak up all the time. It felt like he was her life savior, her rock, her constant sense of sanity. . . .

And of course they couldn't forget Tonks but that girl started getting so many detentions they only saw her when she wasn't in trouble anymore.

"How in the world did you get up here?" Tilly asked, her nose plugged and red.

Charlie moved towards her, rolling his eyes and setting his book back down. "Tilly, you're a member of the smartest House in our school. Did you not think that the girls would have since now discovered a way to get boys into the dorms?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never wanted to bring a boy up here."

"Shame really. It's a lot cozier in your dorm then in mine but hey, we're boys."

"Don't you have class or something?"

Charlie put his hand over his heart "I'm beginning to think that you don't want me here!"

"Of course I do! I just wasn't expecting this, you know? Don't you have class right now?"

"I'm a prefect, Tilly. I can skive off lessons if I want."

"And end up in detention like Tonks."

"Eh, price worth paying if I get to make you feel better again. Look," he added, sitting on her bed and opening his bag. "I've brought soup, fresh from the House-Elves, bread to liven up the soup, orange juice with plenty of vitamin-C, and, my personal sick favorite . . . comic books!"

Tilly laughed. Charlie had discovered Muggle comic books the day they found themselves lost in Muggle London over the summer. He had immediately taken to them like Tilly supposed most Muggle boys did. It was full of action and scantily clad women . . . everything a fifteen year old boy lived for.

"Well thank you," she said as he handed her the bowl and cup that, magically, hadn't spilt a drop of liquid.

"So," Charlie asked, spreading the comic books out on her bed and grinning up at her, "which one shall we start with first?"

"You're going to get sick if you stay up here."

Charlie shrugged and kicked off his shoes, diving for the first book.

They ended up reading most of his comic books. Tilly's dorm mates came up every so often and giggled when they saw the two of them. Charlie was very animated. He changed his voice to go with the characters and made sound effects. Tilly, though she didn't particularly care for the darn things, she found it very entertaining.

"How are your studies?" Tilly asked, laying upside down on her bed, her hair falling over the edge.

Charlie, who was trying to find their fifth comic book to start, rolled his eyes again. "Really? Out of all the things we normally talk about you pick my 'studies'?"

"We'll be taking our O.W.L.s sooner than you think. You'll be angry if you can't get CMC for sixth year."

Charlie chuckled. "There's no way I won't get CMC for next year. I'm top in my class. You on the other hand, Miss Riddle . . . I'm a little worried about you."

"What do you have to be worried about?"

"You have the capabilities of doing anything you want to do and being tops at it. . . . So what are you going to do?"

Tilly stared up at the ceiling. This was a very good question. She remembered getting so angry with Charlie because he had decided what he wanted to do by his third year. . . . She realized now that it wasn't only because it was such a dangerous job but also because she was a little jealous. He was so sure and still was that he determined to become a dragonologist.

She on the other hand had no clue what she wanted to do.

She supposed she could follow in her grandmother's footsteps and become a Healer because she certainly didn't want to be an Auror like her father.

But she certainly didn't want to work in St. Mungo's.

She sort of wanted a job at the Ministry . . . she just didn't know where.

"It's okay," Charlie told her. "Like I said, you could do anything you wanted to. I'm sure you'll think of something you're spectacular at."

"Well then that means I need to finish studying," Tilly replied, reaching for her _Hogwarts, A History _book.

Charlie smirked, grabbing for it before she could and placing it out of her grasp. "You're not studying while I'm up here!"

"Come on, Charlie! If I'm going to get this oh so spectacular job you keep talking about, I need to study for History of Magic."

"But I was having fun reading to you."

Tilly rolled her eyes. Charlie liked to whine. He always thought he got his way when he whined. He'd tilt his head slightly and stick out his bottom lip and look up at her through his long eye lashes.

It usually worked.

"Well," Tilly replied lying back on her bed, "read that book to me."

Charlie made a face. "You want me to actually read _Hogwarts, A History_?"

Tilly laughed. "How in the world did you pass History if you didn't read the book?"

Her friend grinned as if it were the most obvious thing. "I had you as a friend, remember?"

Oh yeah.

"And because you're my friend, you should have no problem reading to me," Tilly argued.

"Touché."

"Sommes-nous parler en francais maintenant?"*

"For Merlin's sakes, Tils, you know I can't understand you when you speak French."

"That's the point, isn't it?"

"It's rude. Incredibly attractive, admittedly but rude. For all I know you could be calling me an ugly toad or something."

Tilly was glad that Charlie's back was to her because she couldn't help but blush. She shook it away though. Charlie was her best friend! She shouldn't be blushing just because he said that something she did was attractive. . . .

He was still a boy though.

A cute one at that.

"Never that," she assured him.

If she hadn't reached over to blow her nose she'd have seen the tops of Charlie's nose turn slightly pink.

"Am I going to read to you or not?" Charlie asked, leaning back on her bed and stretching one arm out. Using his free hand, he levitated the book into the air.

Tilly smiled, lying back so that her head lay on his outstretched arm. "Please begin."

"Right. Geez, Tills this thing is ratty. How many times have you read this?"

"This is the fourth time."

Tilly could tell Charlie rolled his eyes. "Right. 'Thousands of years ago' someone decided to sit down and write the most boring book ever known to mankind."

"Charlie!"

"Fine, fine. 'Thousands of years ago, four extremely powerful wizards and witches, decided to construct a school in order to educate the young minds of wizards and witches after. These four wizards were called: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helena Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw and the school was called: Hogwarts. . . .'"

* * *

Tilly yawned, stretching her arm and sitting up.

Had she fallen asleep? Surely Charlie would have woken her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to her friend.

Indeed Charlie was out, his wand having dropped to the floor and the book lying across his chest. She couldn't help but smile a little as he snorted softly and rolled over now that his arm was free.

She reached over, shaking him.

"Five more minutes, mum," he muttered. Tilly laughed, shaking him again. He groaned before he stretched too, sitting up. "Hey."

"Hi."

Charlie looked around as if he had forgotten where he was, which was very possible. He looked at the window, noticing the darkening sky. "How long have we been out?"

"A couple of hours I believe."

Charlie looked at his wrist watch. "Oh crap, I forgot Quidditch Practice! That Wood kid will never let me hear the end of it if I'm late."

He grabbed Tilly then, pulling her into his arms in a big hug before she could truly register what was happening. "Feel better, Newt. Schools always boring when you're not there."

He grinned before grabbing his wand and his backpack and sprinting out of the dorm. She heard him yell out as the stairs turned into a slide as his foot hit and she laughed. Turning over in the bed, she saw the flask he had brought up to her and smiled as she opened it to take a sip of the delicious orange juice.

She really did have the best friend in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo I messed up the dates, okay? Tilly, Charlie and Tonks left Hogwarts in 1991 in the summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione attendend. Fred and George showed up in 1989 and would be second years when the older kids left. So now it makes sense :D This chapter is the spring of their fifth year. Sorry for any confusion! BTW, Tilly was speaking French (duh) and she said 'So are we speaking French now?' Thanks all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the original characters you see!**

* * *

_**December 25, 1989**_

_Dearest Tilly,_

_You're beautiful._

_From the top of your head to the bottom of your feet, you exude grace and loveliness._

_I wish I could be there with you this Christmas, our first Christmas and I blame my parents for scheduling this trip to Paris for the holidays. Then again, who would've known this summer that by this time of year I would be the luckiest guy in the entire world?_

_I do consider myself entirely too lucky to have you agree to be my girlfriend and I am honored to call myself your boyfriend._

_I hope my present and this letter will make up for me not being there. You are spectacular._

_Yours,_

_Benson Robertson_

Tilly blushed, looking down at the butterfly shaped necklace that rested in her hand. She had only gotten him a wrist watch!

She wondered if they were far enough along in their relationship to be giving each other gifts. She hadn't really known him until this year when they met in her N.E.W.T.s level Arithmancy class. Benson was handsome though, jet black hair and brown eyes, a little dimple in his left cheek when he grinned that cute little crooked smile of his. He was smart, a fellow Ravenclaw she just never really noticed only because she spent more time in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff than her own house, kind, and he made a good boyfriend, her first boyfriend` and her first kiss.

But something was missing.

"Charlie. Charlie, _wait_!"

Tilly looked up as Charlie came storming into the Great Hall, Tonks trying to push him back. Tilly quickly hid the note and the necklace. It wasn't that she didn't want Charlie to know about Benson . . . she just hadn't gotten around to telling him yet.

Tonks gave up on trying to hold Charlie and rushed to the table. "Tilly I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let him know, it just sort of slipped out, I –"

"Tonks!" Tilly hissed, shocked. Tonks had been the only one who knew about her and Benson's relationship but only because she had seen them holding hands in the library.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to –"

"Who is that from?"

Tilly and Tonks looked up as Charlie sat down across from them. He didn't look angry but the girls knew better. Charlie was a pro at the fake smiles; had been since their first year.

Tilly looked down at her bag and saw the necklace hanging over the edge.

Well, the cat was already out of the bag, almost quite literally. Tilly pulled the necklace from the bag, holding it tightly. "It's, eh – a present from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend! Huh, didn't even know you had one."

Tilly and Tonks exchanged glances and Tilly charged on. "Yes I do."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just – just since the end of October."

"Wow, October! So that's almost two months then yeah?"

Oh. Oh! This wasn't about her having a boyfriend! This was about her keeping it a secret. . . . So why did she feel sort of let down? "Yes."

"So who is the bloke?" Charlie asked, leaning back. Before Tilly could answer, however, he continued, "He must be awful."

Tilly stopped. Besides her, Tonks groaned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying," Charlie responded, chuckling. "You've kept him this big ol' secret for two months. Either he's just completely and totally awful or he doesn't exist."

Tonks let her head drop, hitting the table.

Tilly absolutely adored Charlie. He was her best friend, had been for the last five and a half years now but sometimes, like now, he could say some pretty nasty things. They weren't always about her, no; a lot of the times it was directed towards his brothers, especially the twins, who, admittedly, could be the most annoying little ten-year-olds who had ever met and they always laughed it off. She had always figured that maybe it just came from being a sibling and being used that sort of thing.

But this – this was unforgivable.

"How dare you?" she started off, her voice just above a whisper. "How dare you? Charlie Weasley, you are – are such a jerk! I can't believe you would say something like that! For your information, I am dating Benson Robertson, a completely nicer guy than you'll ever be! He treats me as if I am something worth while, unlike you! You – you – Secousse! Je ne peux pas vous reposer! Jen e veux plus vous parler a nouveau! Vous – crapaud laid!"

Tilly wasn't sure how many people in the Great Hall at that moment could understand French or how many were actually paying attention to her and Charlie's argument but at that moment she didn't care, didn't care that Charlie looked incredibly shocked. She grabbed her things from the bench getting up, ready to storm off. "And this time, I did call you an ugly toad!"

Flicking her hair over her shoulder she left the Great Hall in a dignified manner, but no one could mistake the anger on her face.

* * *

Tilly managed to avoid Charlie. Tonks helped but after a while it did get tiring, making sure she wasn't in the Great Hall when he was so mostly she stayed in her House.

She couldn't tell what she was most hurt by: Charlie's blatant disrespect for her feelings or that he was right. Benson, while a good guy to her face and behind close doors, didn't pay her much mind in front of the rest of the school. They didn't go on dates, didn't participate in PDA like other couples. She didn't really understand until one of her dorm mates brought up her a gift she had gotten: a necklace from her boyfriend, Benson.

He was the jerk, a rotten, awful jerk.

And now she had lost her best friend because of him. Needless to say, she had already sent a letter to Benson, most of it in block letters and French but the point was there; she was so done with him.

Now she sat with her arms around her knees in one of the many passageways of her school, trapped underneath an enchanted mistletoe Flitwick must have forgotten. It didn't make sense! It was New Years Eve and here she was, stuck, because she was avoiding her friends.

She started crying. Her life really sucked at the moment.

"Tils." She looked up, not surprised to find Charlie standing over her. He smiled softly before sliding down the wall to sit next to her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to him.

Tilly already knew that her whole drama had circulated the castle. Nothing ever stayed secret in Hogwarts. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sweater, pulling the ends over her hands. "Please don't say I told you so."

"Of course not," Charlie murmured. "I'd rather say I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The two of them sat there for a while in silence, all forgiven. This was the longest they had gone not talking to each other and Tonks could attest to the fact that they were both miserable.

"You know, it's hard to get angry when you curse me out in French," Charlie told her suddenly. "I never know what you're saying, for one, and then, like I told you before, it's very distracting."

Tilly blushed, a light smile on her face. "You're not an ugly toad. You know that right?"

"So you've told me." Charlie grinned, getting to his feet and offering his hands to her. "Come on. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too."

She smiled back, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeves again and taking his hands. He lifted her up, letting go of one hand and leading her to the Great Hall. . . .

Only to be stopped.

"What is this?" Charlie asked, pressing both hands against the invisible barrier.

"Oh," Tilly flushed again, coming to stand next to him. "I – I forgot. I was sitting here because I was trapped. Under that," she clarified, pointing up at the mistletoe.

Charlie shrugged, leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek. "That should do it," he said, turning back to where the barrier was, not noticing the blush deepen on Tilly's face.

But when he tried to move forward, he found that they were still stuck.

Tilly felt rather than saw him turn in her direction because she suddenly found a speck of dirt on her trainers very interesting. Charlie stepped over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Might as well get it over with."

This was horrifying, Tilly thought, and embarrassing. Not that she didn't want to kiss Charlie it was just . . . he was her best friend. Best friends didn't –

Charlie placed a finger underneath her chin, lifting her face up so that they were seeing eye to eye. Charlie smiled softly at her but it dropped quickly. Tilly couldn't remember when she'd had seen her goofy friend this serious. His hand spread out on her cheek as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers.

Now this . . . this was a kiss.

Benson's kisses had been sloppy and rushed and horrible and she never would have realized it if she hadn't kissed Charlie Weasley.

She lifted her hand, placing it against his on her cheek while his other hand moved from her shoulder to the back of her neck, his fingers playing in the hair at the back of her neck. His lips were so soft against hers and he moved slowly, taking his time as if he were trying to memorize every contour of her lips. Butterflies swarmed her stomach and tingles ran up and down her body. She was sure they hadn't needed to kiss this long to remove the barrier.

But, Merlin, she didn't mind.

They broke away though, both their eyes opened part way. Tilly started first, letting go of Charlie's hand. Charlie started as well, backing up half a step. His ears were red like they always were when he was embarrassed.

"I – I'm not very hungry," Tilly muttered. She stepped out of the circular barrier.

"Right," Charlie replied, shoving his hands into his jeans.

They stared at each other a second longer before Charlie turned quickly in the direction of the Great Hall while Tilly hurried off in the direction of her dorm.

Oh . . . wow.

* * *

The next day, on her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Tilly wasn't sure how she was feeling.

Part of her was incredibly ecstatic to have kissed Charlie Weasley. He was incredibly handsome, funny, smart, charming. . . .

And her best friend!

Merlin what was she thinking?

She couldn't think about her best friend like this!

She entered into the Great Hall, not surprised to find Charlie and Tonks sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her two best friends looked up as she approached, both of them grinning. Tilly grinned back.

Apparently, this is how it would be. They would pretend as if nothing happened. That was fine. It probably shouldn't have happened.

"Merlin am I glad you two have stopped fighting," Tonks said happily. "It was miserable with you two apart for so long!"

"Yea well, you know, best friends and all that, right Newt?" Charlie asked, smiling.

"Of course," Tilly replied, reaching for the jam at the exact same time as Charlie.

Their hands touched and Charlie blushed, his ears red as he pushed the jam in Tilly's direction. Their eyes met and Charlie gave her a small smile.

Well maybe not nothing.

* * *

**A/n: Dates fixed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that you know don't belong to the original.**

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites or alerts: You guys rock! So I messed up the dates! Last chapter was the end of the first quarter of their sixth year and this is the end of their seventh. I got confused between their fifth year and the sixth lol. Sorry! Here you go though now!**

_**June 1, 1991**_

Tilly walked across the benches in the courtyard. Today was the last day of school. The feast was starting in a half an hour but she couldn't seem to make herself go in.

She looked up at the sky, watching owls and other birds fly past the sun setting in the distance. Seven years. She had spent seven years of her life here and now . . . it was over. She and her friends were heading off into reality while Fred, George, and Percy would step up and, in a year's time, little Ron Weasley would move into what had once been their home and, a year after that, it would be Ginny's turn.

She was going to miss Hogwarts so much.

"There you are." Tilly looked up as Charlie entered the courtyard. He smiled at her. "Tonks and I have been looking for you everywhere. The Feast is going to start soon."

"It was a beautiful day so I thought I'd take a walk," Tilly responded. "I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss this place."

"What are you going to miss most?" Charlie asked, walking up to stand in front of the bench she was balancing on.

"Hmm." Tilly paused, tilting her head and biting her lip. She smiled then. "The lack of responsibility. You?"

Charlie chuckled. "The pull I had in this place. It felt like I was in charge you know? Could do what I want."

"Yes, like how both the twins had guaranteed spots as Beaters on this year's team, Mr. Captain."

"You're one to talk, Miss Head Girl. Tonks didn't have nearly as many detentions as she normally would have gotten."

Tilly laughed "Touché, my friend, touché."

Charlie grinned. "Can you believe it? Seven years."

"I know," Tilly mused. "And in two week's time you'll be headed off to Romania."

"Yep," Charlie replied grinning, "To frolic with Hungarian Horntails and Chinese Fireballs."

"The excitement must be killing you," Tilly said, dryly, shaking her head.

"Oh it is. And what will you be doing Miss Riddle?"

"If you must know, Mr. Weasley, next month I start my intership at the Ministry."

"Of course, of course!" Charlie shouted. "The best place for you, of course. Now where will you be working? No, no, let me guess," Charlie interrupted, placing a finger against her lips before she could speak. "Hmm, maybe the Department of International Magical Cooperation? You'll impress them with your charisma and extensive knowledge of languages and soon become Supreme Mugwump."

Tilly laughed. "Dumbledore is going to live forever. By the time they decided to make me Supreme Mugwump, I'd be close to my one-hundreds. Besides, I think working in that department would be an incredible bore."

"You're right. What was I thinking? No, you'll work your way up to Advisor to the Minister and, before we know it, you'll be the Minster of Magic in the flesh!"

"Can you honestly see me in charge of the entire Ministry?"

"I could, actually, but I can see that's not what you want to do. Okay, I give. Where are you going to be working?"

Tilly grinned. "I will be working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports under the direction of none other than Ludovic Bagman."

Charlie laughed out loud, grabbing Tilly around the waist as he lifted her off the bench and spun her around before setting her on the ground. "Ludovic Bagman? _The Ludo Bagman?_ He is only one of the best Beaters in the entire nation! When did this happen? How could you not tell me?"

"Remember Easter break I went home?" Tilly reminded him, grinning widely. "I had an interview with him. Can you believe he didn't even ask for references, though I had them? He just wanted to talk Quidditch. He thought I had gumption, setting the Ballycastle Bats up against the Gorodok Gargoyles but he could see why I did it and he said he found my skills on the Quidditch Pitch quite impressive! I hadn't even known he came to a game! And I wanted it to be a surprise for you, along with a set of free tickets to the next game before you leave."

"The Falmouth Falcons versus the Montrose Magpies," Charlie said dreamily. "It's gonna be a great game."

"That it is." Tilly blushed suddenly. "And since your leaving, I made you something else as well."

Stepping out of Charlie's arms, Tilly reached into her pocket, pulling out two mirrors. She handed one to Charlie, who looked at it confused. Smiling, she said, "Charlie Weasley."

"Bloody hell," Charlie muttered as his face appeared in Tilly's mirror and hers in his. "You're brilliant, Tilly. Where in the world did you get these?"

"Diagon Alley, actually," Tilly told him. "This way, we can stay in contact without exhausting our owls. Tonks has one too. And this way, you won't hurt anyone trying to Apparate to see us."

"Oh come on! You're never going to let me live that down are you? I got it right the second time."

"Yes but that poor Muggle Woman is never going to forget, why should you?"

Charlie grinned. "Point taken, Newt. . . . You know it's only a matter of time right."

"A matter of time before what?"

"Before my mum starts planning our wedding."

Tilly cocked an eyebrow at him. "'Our wedding'?"

"Of course," Charlie said with a shrug. "I mean, here you've been with me for seven years, my best friend. She already considers you a part of the family. Now she has to make it official. She's probably got the whole thing planned out in her head already. Next thing you know she'll be making a book."

"What makes you think she's pairing me up with you? Why not Bill? Or why not you with Tonks?"

"Bill will be too old for you, she'll say and Tonks . . . well, I don't know how she feels about Tonks but we both know Tonks has her mind on other things."

"Don't we have any say in this?" Tilly asked though she was smiling.

"Oh of course," Charlie assured her, stepping closer to her. "But who are we to interfere with mum's plans?"

"It would be rude after she's gone to all the trouble I suppose."

Charlie reached forward, treading a lock of Tilly's curly hair between his fingers. Tilly blushed again, looking down at the ground. "So. . . ."

Charlie smiled. "So."

"So . . . since you are leaving in two weeks, should we have some sort of definition?"

"What do you mean?"

"A definition of us. . . . What are we?"

"Human beings."

Tilly punched Charlie in his arm. "Stop being daft."

Charlie chuckled. "Okay, okay, sorry. Well, why don't we just define us as 'together'?"

"But we've always been 'together' then," Tilly told him.

"Exactly," Charlie replied with a soft smile.

The two friends smiled at each other for a moment longer before Tilly laughed softly. "There it goes."

"There what goes?" Charlie asked, his fingers still in her hair.

"The perfect moment for you to kiss me."

Charlie groaned. "Yea will now that you've ruined the moment –"

"There you two are!" Both of them looked up as Tonks came running into the courtyard, her hair bright yellow (for the occasion she claimed). "I've been looking for you two all over the castle! The feast is about to start in like ten minutes. I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Charlie and Tilly looked at each other before replying, "No."

"Good. Now hurry. I hear the twins are looking to pull a prank on you before you leave, Charlie, get one last good one in to send you off with."

Tilly grinned, throwing her arms around Tonk's shoulders in a hug. "Oh Tonks."

"Now don't start crying, Tilly. You'll get me going! You act as if I'm not going to be a couple of levels away from you in the Ministry. Oh! Come on, Charlie," she added. "Might as well join this love fest."

Charlie laughed, wrapping his arms around both girls. When they all broke apart, Tonks wrapped her arm around Tilly's while Charlie intertwined his fingers with Tilly's smiling down at her.

Tilly smiled happily.

These last seven years had truly been the best of her life. She had great friends, a great job the way, and her grandmother couldn't be happier.

She was living the good life.

* * *

**A/N: All the dates should be fixed! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N: Hello everyone! As we bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to the story, I just want to Shout out to new readers who have added me or this story to their favorites or alerts: Frycova Gabriela, Mixed Reality, and xXHellsxDreamerXx! You guys are the greatest!**

**

* * *

**

_**August 17, 1994**_

"Ludo, where in the world are we going? We still have business to attend to and I'm sure I saw a purple fire over –"

"Now, now Tilly," Ludo said, grinning. "You worry too much. Enjoy the day! Us Beaters, you know, we live in the moment! That's all I want you to do right now! You've worked hard enough to earn it!"

Tilly sighed and, despite his order for her to relax, she looked around for the nearest officials to go put out the awful, obviously magical fire.

Ludo Bagman was the 'laziest boss in the world'. It was quite obvious even from him, that a lot of the organization was left up to her. Tilly didn't really mind; she was a very organized person, was good at what she did, and had met people from the Holyhead Harpies to the Wigtown Wanderers. It was only now, organizing the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament that she was feeling horribly tired.

"Aha!" A man called out happily. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called back. He reached back, grabbing Tilly's hand and twirling her forward. "Let's not forget the woman of the moment, T –"

"Tilly!" The Weasley family cried and Tilly found herself wrapped in the arms of five different people. She had almost forgot that they would be here, that she'd be sharing the Top Box with them.

That Charlie would be in England for a whole year. . . .

Tilly couldn't help but laugh at the antics of Bill, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Of course Percy wouldn't act like a lunatic at the sight of their oldest friend; he was too refined for that. And Charlie – oh he was just waiting his turn.

Right on cue, Tilly's eyes met his as his siblings let go of her and he moved forward, gathering her into his arms and spinning her around. He looked different, more rugged then normal, but she supposed lollygagging with dragons would do that to him. Still, he was handsome, she thought, with his short red hair and bright blue eyes that laughed always.

He ruffled her curls gently and she knocked his hand away, laughing. Merlin had she missed him.

"I see you've already met," Bagman chuckled.

"Charlie and Tilly were the same year," Mr. Weasley explained as Tilly moved around to hug the older man.

"What a coincidence," Bagman said. "And what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming . . . and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements. . . . Not much for me to do! But I'd have to thank Tilly for that as well."

While Ludo was distracted, Tilly had hurried forward to direct a group of tired Ministry wizards (she felt kind of bad doing this to them) in the right direction. They rushed past to rid the area of the evidence of a magical fire that was shooting violet sparks high in the air. Tilly sighed heavily as she moved back to sit next to Charlie rolling her eyes. "Only because I handled most everything," she muttered to Charlie who chuckled.

"Ah – yes," Mr. Weasley said and they noticed Percy had approached Bagman with his hand outstretched. "This is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry – and this is Fred – no, George, sorry – _that's_ Fred – Bill, Charlie, Ron – my daughter, Ginny – and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, and Tilly Riddle, a family friend. It's thanks to them we've got such good tickets –"

Across the fire place, Harry Potter gave a start and looked at Tilly, his eyes widening ever so slightly. Funny enough, she was sure this happened to him every time someone heard his name but she never had it happen to her. She smiled at him and he quickly looked away, staring at the ground as if it had all the answers in the world.

What was that about?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bill clearly nudge Charlie in his side. Charlie whispered something but Bill swatted it away with the back of his hand, pointedly eyeing Tilly who smirked. You just had to love Bill, even if he were forever pushing the two of them together. He turned to Tilly, grinning. "Fancy a walk?"

"Anything to get out of here," Tilly murmured.

"Well there you go then!" He declared, pushing Charlie. Charlie rolled his eyes, standing and taking her hand, excusing themselves from the camp area.

It had been too long . . . four long years without really getting to spend time with each other. Sure when Charlie was in London he'd drop in for a spell but it wasn't the same. The enchanted mirrors Tilly had bought them were the best things that ever happed but still it was nice to be able to walk with him and see her face to face.

While she had been struggling with the 'laziest boss in the world', Charlie had been struggling with baby Hungarian Horntails and full grown Swedish Short-Snouts, raising some, training others. It was tiring work, she could tell, if the bags under his eyes had anything to do with it. She would be tired too if she were constantly burned and scrapped and roughhousing with baby dragons. Either way, he seemed to enjoy it. He declared one time, over the mirrors, that dragons were number one to him and he wouldn't give it up for anything.

"So Harry Potter huh?" Tilly asked as they walked through the campsites.

"Yeah he's been coming around a lot lately," Charlie explained. "He and Ron are best friends."

"Hmm." Tilly frowned slightly.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, looking down at her and matching her frown.

She shrugged. "He looked at me funny when Mr. Weasley said my name. You'd think we'd met before or something."

Charlie shrugged as well. "You're probably well talked about at school. I mean, not only were you Head Girl but you were Ravenclaw's best Beater. Your name's on at least three plaques in the Trophy room. He and Ron have probably polished it before."

Tilly laughed. "I hope they're not getting into that much trouble."

"Ron's a Weasley," Charlie argued. "We live for trouble."

"Obviously. Are you staying the whole time?"

"Yeah. Getting paid extra just to watch some untrained kids risk their lives against whichever dragon they're unfortunate enough to pick. Whose idea was that anyway?"

"Ludo's of course. He's all for dramatics if you haven't noticed. And here we were thinking he'd be cool. I suppose that was four years ago. Could we stop for a second? I'm really, really tired."

"Sure." Charlie lead Tilly over to the edge of the campsite where they stopped, sitting down. Tilly leaned forward pulling her hair out of the ponytail, running her hands through her it, sighing.

"He's been working you really hard, hasn't he?" Charlie said, placing his hand on her back.

"Who would have thought planning the World Cup and the Triwizard Tournament in the same year would be this difficult?" Tilly said, only slightly sarcastic. "I just really want to sleep right now."

"You can't sleep yet," Charlie replied, dragging her legs over his, pulling her closer something she most certainly hadn't expected. "I'll be in England for nearly a whole year which means we'll have plenty of time to, er – catch up."

Tilly looked up at him, a slight blush on her face as she smiled. Four years was a long time to go without being around someone and four years ago, Charlie pretty much told Tilly that he wanted her – or at least she was sure that's what he had. What guy would tell a girl his mother was making plans for the two of them to be married if he didn't want her? And over these last four years she hadn't dated anyone and neither had he and not just because they had been to busy.

"Catch up indeed," Tilly replied, looking away.

Charlie reached forward, taking a lock of her hair in his fingers and she turned to look at him again, the blush even deeper on her face. Merlin, he was so handsome. She saw him glance down at her lips as if he were thinking about it and her heart began to race and –

Tilly glanced to the side, smiling. "There it goes."

"There what –" Charlie groaned. "Well now that you've ruined the moment."

Charlie waved down a vendor, buying rosettes for the two of them. He pinned it to her shirt and she laughed. "How do you know I support the Irish?"

"Because who else would you support?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Bulgaria does have some pretty good players –"

"Quiet."

The two very close friends talked, watching wizards and witches walk pass and laughing at the ridiculous ideas some of them had chosen to pass off as Muggle wear. It was really quite amusing.

"There you two are!" Tilly and Charlie looked up to see Mr. Weasley followed by the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry, who actually was watching Tilly in a weird sort of way. Mr. Weasley ginned. "Time to get to our seats!"

Indeed, it had gotten quite dark. They hadn't even heard the gong ring, signally the start of the game. Tilly got to her feet quickly. "Ludo is probably trying to find me every where. I'll meet you guys there."

Smiling at Charlie, she quickly Apparated.

* * *

The game was fantastic and now Tilly was beyond tired. She was hoarse, having shared the announcing job with Ludo. Sometimes it felt she were more of a Co-Head or as if he were training her for the position rather than just being his assistant.

She slumped into her tent, thankful that it was so near the Pitch and plopped into her bed, staring at the ceiling. All in all, it had been a very good day. She got to spend time with her old friend. If Tonks had been there, it would have been just like old times. Maybe she'd just get a quick nap and then go find Charlie and Bill, who she knew would still be awake, celebrating.

It felt as if Tilly's eyes had just closed when the screams started. Grabbing a sweater, wand out, she ran outside, stunning a Death Eater – for that was what she was sure the mask wizards were – who was coming towards her. She stood frozen on the spot, surveying the fires and the terror around her before stunning another wizard. Pulling herself together, she ran, knowing she needed to locate the Weasleys.

She didn't have to go too far. The Weasleys, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Mr. Weasley weren't too far from their tent, trying to stop the wizards who had decided to bother the poor Muggle family that had been in the area, the man of the house having been someone Tilly had spoken to personally but couldn't remember his name for the life of her. All she knew was that she had to get those poor kids out of the air.

She ran up to Charlie, stunning a man who he hadn't seen behind him and he spun around, relief in his eyes at the sight of her. "You alright?" he yelled over the noise.

"Fine!" Tilly called back as best she could. Charlie grabbed her hand, pulling her forward into the mess. It was crazy! Where had these people come from? Clearly, this had been the perfect time to attack but still it seemed uncalled for. You-know-who was dead and gone . . . why attack now?

Charlie jumped back, narrowly avoiding a nasty spell though it did rip his shirt. Tilly screamed as something hit her leg, pulling her to ground. "I'm fine," she told him, holding her wand to her calf, which was bleeding. She healed herself as best as possible, though the nasty cut was still there. Charlie pushed her to the ground, shooting a Stunner over her head at a nearby Death Eater.

Screams started up again, louder and wilder this time.

"Merlin," Tilly muttered, looking up at the sky and Charlie followed her gaze.

The Dark Mark.

* * *

_**February 13, 1981**_

"_Tilly! Tilly where are you?"_

_Light streamed into the closet as Minerva McGonagall opened the door. Relief flooded her eyes as she let out the breath she had been holding. _

_Bending down, she scooped up the small eight year old in her arms, quickly carrying her out of her house. There were other men and woman there, all of them surrounding her daddy, his lifeless eyes on her as they went out the front door._

_The last thing Tilly saw before McGonagall Apparated was this ugly green light in the shape of a skull with a snake in its mouth hovering over her once beloved home._

The sounds of wizards Disapparating could be clearly heard as Death Eaters ran from what might possibly be their Lord. Tilly felt frozen, her eyes locked with the eyes of the skull as if it were mocking her.

_I killed your father._

_

* * *

_

Charlie wrapped his arms around her, lifting her to her feet and pulling away from the area, in the direction of the Weasley tent. He could understand why she was so terrified.

They reached the tent, Bill and Percy following in after them. Tilly snapped to attention at the sight of their injuries. "I can't heal nearly as well as _grand-mere_ but I'll try," she told them, sitting them down at the table and moving to Bill first, who was bleeding the most.

She and Charlie exchanged glances but didn't say anything. The same question was being asked by all four of them.

With this ominous attack, what would this year bring?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter ;D I started doing everything from Charlie's POV but changed my mind at the last second so here is the fixed product. Thanks for everything!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: Hey all! If I don't put the date, it's because we're in the same year! And thanks to those who have added this story or me to their alert or favorites: MissScarlet202, IronAngel365, a1ina, and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx. Now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

_**Pop! **__**Crash! **_"Oops."

"What did you break?" Tilly called out, folding up a shirt and stuffing it into her suitcase.

"Uh," Charlie replied, "a vase. When did you put that there?"

"It's been there for the three years I've lived here."

"No it hasn't!"

_**Pop!**_

"Oh! _Bonjour_ Charlie," Marguerite said, cheerfully.

"Hello Marguerite. How long has Tilly had this, well, er, what used to be a vase?"

"Three years now, I think."

Tilly smiled, zipping up her bag and moving out into the living room of her apartment, please to see her grandmother and Charlie standing there, Charlie cleaning up the broken pieces of vase he had broken. "I'm glad we're flying to Hogsmeade," she muttered.

"Quiet," Charlie said, dumping the vase into the trash.

Tilly looked at her grandmother who was smiling in a knowing way. The woman hadn't changed a bit in the last fourteen years that she had been Tilly's only caretaker. Tilly still looked just like her: same curly dark brown hair and bright blue-gray eyes, though Marguerite's hair more strands of gray than it had when Tilly was eleven. She was still beautiful and vivacious . . . and troublesome.

Tilly rolled her eyes, plopping her suitcase down on the couch next to Charlie's. "Go ahead."

Marguerite feigned innocence, moving into the kitchen and waving her wand, the kitchen cleaners going to work on spots that weren't there. "_Ce que tu racontes_?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Tilly replied, grabbing the rag as it tried to scrub the counter into nonexistence.

"Now don't be rude," Marguerite said, looking to Charlie. "Charlie hates when we talk in code doesn't you Charlie?"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "Er –"

"Look at the time!" The woman said looking at her invisible wristwatch. "You two had better hurry on if you want to be settled before Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive! Do you have everything? Toothbrush, wand, clean underwear?"

"Ack, _grand-mere_! _Vous me embarrassante_!" Tilly cried out, grabbing her broomstick and her suitcase, attaching it to the harness underneath. She pushed open the bay windows, motioning to Charlie. "Quick before she starts in on something else."

Tilly kissed her grandmother on the cheek before climbing on her broom, Charlie following suit. "Bye Marguerite," he called as they jumped out the window.

"Bye Charlie! Watch after her for me!"

Tilly looked to her left, not surprised to see Charlie laughing. "You're face is so red right now."

She stuck out her tongue at him as she reached down to pull her wand out of her boot. "You're one to talk."

Quickly, she covered them with the necessary Disillusion and Muggle-repelling charms that would be necessary for when they flew over Muggle neighborhoods. "Merlin, I had forgotten how embarrassing she could be sometimes. I'm sorry for that."

"Are you kidding?" Charlie asked, grinning. "I love Marguerite. She keeps me laughing."

"You know she's been calling you her grandson-in-law since fifth year, right?" Tilly asked to which Charlie shrugged.

"Might as well."

Tilly couldn't help but laugh, smiling over at her friend who was gazing at her serenely. She blushed slightly. "So when do the dragons come?"

"The middle of November," Charlie told her, switching topics because he knew that's what she wanted. "I'll have to disappear to Romania to help deliver Frisk."

"Frisk?"

"The mother Welsh Green. She's really quite lovely, just a bit rowdy from time to time but she seems to like me. I'm the only one she'll let put a harness on her."

"So she's like your own little pet."

"Basically. I can't guarantee that she's housebroken however."

"You probably wouldn't be able to fit her in a house either ways."

"This is true." Charlie grinned mischievously. "Race you to the next village."

Tilly grinned back, leaning forward on her broom and pushing faster. "You're on!" she called back.

"Hey!" Charlie said laughing as he took off after her. "Cheater!"

Tilly giggled, speeding on, feeling like she was back in school again.

* * *

Charlie landed in Hogsmeade first, throwing up his hands. "And the crowd goes wild for the ever handsome Charlie Weasley! Three out of five races go to the fellow in today's succession of races! He is victorious!"

Tilly landed, running to a halted stop in front of him. He grinned at her. "Let us not forget the gorgeous Tilly Riddle, coming in at two out of five and still looking stunning even after flying such a distance."

Grinning, Tilly blew her hair from out of her face, only to have it flutter gently back in place. "For the record, you cheated. There is no way you should have gotten three."

"You, Newt, are just a sore loser," Charlie told her, reaching forward to move her hair out of her face. Taking her hand, he pulled her in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. "Let's get our rooms."

Madam Rosemerta was certainly pleased to see the two former Hogwarts students. Tilly had always liked the woman. She always made sure to slide her an extra butterbeer, having known her father.

"You'll be in this room, Tilly," Rosemerta told her opening the door. She opened the door across from her. "And this is your room Charlie. Breakfast is at eight, lunch at twelve, tea is at four, and dinner at six. I hope I don't have to remind you two about appropriate behavior in my board, do I?" she asked, eyeing them warily.

Charlie's ears turned red. "Of course not. We're old enough to –"

Rosemerta laughed. "Calm down Charlie. I could honestly care less if you snuck your way into Tilly's room in the middle of the night."

"Rosemerta!" Tilly said, abashed. What was with everyone today?

The barmaid laughed again, shaking her head. "I'm just teasing! You two go on and get settled. Tilly, the other schools will be arriving at six. You'll want to be there early I'm sure."

Nodding to them, Rosemerta hurried back downstairs. Tilly and Charlie looked at each other before bursting into nervous laughter. "I should shower," Tilly said, running her fingers through her hair.

Charlie grinned. "Need help? Kidding, kidding!" he said as she held up her wand.

Tilly rolled her eyes, closing her door behind her.

Why was her heart pounding so fast?

* * *

At five thirty, Tilly exited her room, moving across the hall to knock on Charlie's door. It took a moment for him to answer and when he did, his hair was all pushed to one side of his head and he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tilly smiled softly at him, reaching up to smooth his hair down. "Sorry. I just wanted your opinion."

Stepping back, she held up her arms for Charlie to look at her. She had thrown on black flats, black slacks and a light gray blouse, royal blue robes draped around her body to commemorate her House. Her curly hair was pulled back into a bun, a few tresses escaping the bun's grasp.

Charlie reached forward, tucking back the same piece of hair that had been bugging her earlier. "You're beautiful."

"You're not just saying that so you can go back to sleep, are you?" Tilly said putting her hands on her hips as a slight blush came to her face.

"Of course not," Charlie assured her with a grin. "You always look beautiful. Now hurry on before you're late. What kind of impression would that have on the kiddies?"

Tilly smiled, reaching behind her to close her door. "Don't wait up."

"Will do."

Rolling her eyes, Tilly hurried down the hallway, glancing once over her shoulder to see Charlie leaning against the doorframe, watching her. Tilly paused for a second before hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

Hogwarts hadn't changed at all, though she knew it wouldn't. Slytherins still seemed sedated in the Great Hall, preferring to converse among themselves than with the rest of the Hall, like the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws did. The ceiling was still mystify, depicting the weather outdoors and candles still floated above the tables, illuminating the many young faces and the banners that named the Houses.

It was just weird seeing it from this angle, sitting at the teachers' table. And especially weird with the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. Tilly couldn't help but smile; _grand-mere_ would have loved that.

After waving to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, Tilly reached forward, grabbing a bit of bouillabaisse, one of her grandmother's favorite dishes. It wasn't the greatest thing to eat but Tilly had gotten used to it.

"Marguerite?" Tilly turned at the name, surprised to see the large Madam Maxine staring past Mr. Crouch and Ludo at her. She looked slightly abashed. "My apologies. I zought you were someone else."

"No need," Tilly said, good naturally. "She is my grandmother."

Madam Maxine smiled. "We will 'ave to 'ave tea so you can – 'ow you say – 'catch up' on Miss Baudelaire."

That would be an odd visit but Tilly simply agreed, going back to her dinner.

When the plates finally cleared, the anticipation was palpable. Dumbledore stood and Tilly couldn't help but think that he hadn't grown any older, despite the fact that she had been here four years ago. As he started his speech she watched the faces of the younger kids. She remembered sitting there, though it felt like ages ago.

"And Miss Tilly Riddle, assistant to Mr. Ludo Bagman, as well as a former Ravenclaw and Head Girl."

The applause Tilly received was almost the same caliber as Ludo's himself, the Ravenclaw's excited for their alum and the Weasleys just loud in general. She smiled waving at the students. She felt very appreciated.

When the Goblet of Fire was revealed, she saw the excitement on the Weasley Twins faces and felt a bit envious. She had a feeling this was exactly how she and Charlie would look at this time, excited, ready to slip their names into the goblet.

Oh well.

She and Charlie had had to relinquish their time at Hogwarts. It was everyone else's turn.

She was going to love sharing the excitement with them, though.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hope you guys liked this! Thanks so much for reading. Updating is going to get hard because I start back to school next week. I'll be sure to do my best though! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Hello to anyone who as added me or this story to their favorites or alerts: HeartlessVampireGirl, Rmeyer90, Raquel88, moiraixthanatoio, moonabulbul, twilightaddict98, Lestri, blueberrybird28, Greendoll303, heya twin of doom, and lifeismycreationxx. You guys rock!**

* * *

"Tils." Tilly looked up at Charlie who was gazing at her sympathetically, standing in the doorway of her room. "Still working?"

Tilly looked back down to the paper sprawled in front of her. Letters of explanation, paperwork, contracts for the Champions . . . but the most prominent piece of paper in front of her was the article stating that Harry Potter was now the Fourth Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. "Looking for a loophole, but . . . there is absolutely nothing I can do about Harry. He's too young for this Charlie. Molly will kill me if anything happens to him. Where are you going?" she asked when she realized her friend had his jacket on.

Charlie smiled softly at her, holding out his hand. "You mean, where we are going. Come on, get your coat."

* * *

"Where in the world are we going?" Tilly asked as Charlie pulled her through the forest.

He grinned back at her, still moving forward. "It's a surprise."

Tilly suddenly heard the commotion and slammed to a halt, her hand slipping out of Charlie's. "No way, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie approached her. "Tilly you spend your whole day in an office. Live a little! Merlin, I swear the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to Romania is bring you out there for the holidays."

"I think not. Charlie you know how I feel about . . . dragons."

"They're harmless. Come on." Charlie grabbed her by her shoulders and started urging her forwards, though she visibly resisted. "Tilly, would I ever let anything happen to you?"

"No I –"

"So trust me, okay?" He stepped back, holding out his hand to her again, all playfulness gone. Tilly stared into his eyes for a moment before slipping her hand into his. His fingers curled around hers and he grinned again before pulling her forward towards the creatures he so adored.

They were massive, really. To Tilly, particularly horrifying. Fire shot ferociously into the night sky as the Dragons reared up. She tried to stay at the edge of the clearing where they stood but Charlie brought her forward.

"Oy, Charlie!" a burly man called out, tugging on the chain that was connected to the Chinese Fireball. "Where in the blazes have you been? Frisk was going wild with out you!"

"I had important business to handle," Charlie said, his eyes shifting to Tilly.

"Is that Tilly?" someone else asked.

"Well it's about time," cried another.

"Whotcher Tilly!"

"We thought we'd never meet you."

"Charlie goes on an on about you, really," the burly man told her in a stage whisper. He winked at her. "I'd say you're on his mind quite a lot, lass."

Charlie cleared his throat. His face was bright red and he couldn't meet Tilly's eyes, even as he took her hand again. "I didn't bring her here so that you lot could give me a hard time. Whoa!"

Charlie let go of Tilly to jump forward and grasp the chain of the Swedish Short-Snout, or Frisk, as they called her. Tilly backed away as the dragons seemed to become more and more alert to their surroundings, meaning they were becoming more and more ferocious.

"Tilly!" Tilly turned, surprised to see Hagrid and Madame Maxine approaching her. Hagrid looked completely enraptured by the beasts even as the black one roared, eyes wide as it started to scream.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" Charlie yelled. "They can shoot a fire at a range of twenty feet you know! I've see this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" Hagrid said softly.

Tilly didn't respond because that was certainly not the word she would have used to describe this moment.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Each dragon keeper pulled out his wand. "_Stupefy_!"

One by one each dragon began to teeter, falling and crashing onto the ground. The dragon keepers moved to tighten the chains and fasten them to the ground. Hagrid and Madam Maxine moved forward. Tilly knew she should reprimand the woman for being out here, knowing darn well that Maxine would go and tell Fleur what the challenge was but she couldn't find herself to come closer to the dragons.

From the look on his face at the sight of Maxine, Charlie was telling Hagrid pretty much the same thing.

As Charlie did a pretty good impression of his mother when concerning Harry, Tilly could have sworn she felt something brush past her. She spun on the spot but saw no one there.

Well, this as the Forbidden Forest after all.

"Tils." Tilly turned back around to see Charlie grinning at her. He held out his hand again and she gingerly gave him hers, letting him pull her forward.

Hagrid smirked. "Yer one to talk about dates."

Tilly looked up at Charlie, whose ears had gone red. "Yea, yea, come on Tilly."

Putting all her trust in her best friend, Tilly let Charlie lead her forward towards the the dragon they called Frisk. The beast was sleeping now, thankfully, but still here it lay larger than life in front of them. A fang poked out of her mouth and a small spark of fire escaped from her mouth as she snorted, smoke from her nostrils.

Charlie pulled Tilly closer, placing her hand on Frisk's snout. Surprisingly, the scales were soft beneath her palm.

"See?" Charlie said, grinning. "Harmless."

Tilly couldn't help but smile even as she said, "Well now she is."

Charlie wrapped his free arm around Tilly's waist, causing her to look over her shoulder at him. He smiled softly down at her and she blushed, asking, "What is it?"

"Just thinking . . ." Charlie started, his ears red. "_Would _you maybe like to come spend some time in Romania with me next year? We could have a holiday together. . . ."

"I'd like that," Tilly responded, smiling up at him.

Frisk snorted, blowing smoke into the couple's faces. Charlie pulled Tilly away, both of them coughing and laughing. Charlie grinned. "Some date, huh?"

Tilly smiled, taking his hand. "The best.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been forever I know and it's a short chapter. I am soooo sorry! I hope you guys liked this chapter though! I'll see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shout out to reader: .above. You rock!**

* * *

Tilly was trying not to bite her nails.

It was a nasty habit that she had broken her third year of school but it would seem that it had come back.

She didn't understand why she was quite so nervous. She wasn't the one that had to be out there with the dragons. Those poor champions. Cedric Diggory was out there now. He certainly was a charming young man. Tilly didn't like to pick favorites and, perhaps it was just because it was her school, but she definitely was rooting for Cedric and, of course Harry.

She didn't really talk to the fourth year that much. Whenever she had gone to the Burrow for supper or holidays, he was either still with his relatives or he, Ron, and Hermione had stayed at school. The Quidditch World Cup was the only actual time she had met him and, since then, he was always rather solemn around her, as if he were worried or something.

"Ms. Riddle?"

Tilly jumped, spinning in surprise. "Oh . . . Harry," She smiled at the boy. "You startled me and it's Tilly. . . . How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged but the slightly green tint in his face was as good a clue as anything. He held up his palm, showing her the Hungarian Horntail. She certainly didn't envy him but she smiled softly down at him. She was tall because of her grandmother but still shorter than, say, Charlie. Harry stood almost to her shoulder. "You'll do fine, I'm sure," she told him. "I've heard a lot of good things about you."

"Right, well, er," Harry started, "I wanted to ask you . . . well, I've seen a trophy in the trophy room a couple of times –"

"That's usually where you'd find trophies," Tilly said, smiling and getting a small quirk of a smile from Harry.

"Right – I was just wondering . . . you wouldn't be related to Tom Riddle, would you?"

Tilly nodded. "He was my grandfather. Why do you ask?"

She couldn't very well tell because of how he had already looked, but it was possible that Harry's face was even whiter. She attributed it to the fact that Fleur had just gotten called to face her dragon. Harry shrugged again. "Just – heard a lot about him is all. . . . I'd better go prepare myself."

"Alright. . . . Well, if you need anything at all, let me know okay? Us adopted-Weasleys got to stick together," she added in a stage-whisper.

Harry grinned, a real grin, nodding his thanks before he walked over to Krum. Tilly smiled back, before steeling herself to go out and face the noise.

* * *

She didn't know.

Harry watched Tilly as she left the room.

Really had no one told her? What was she, twenty-two? And no one had told her who her grandfather truly was?

Who knew?

Him, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall. . . .

Who else?

He could swear that was it and that was a lot of people.

He wouldn't say anything if no one else had yet. . . . It wasn't his place and he barely knew the girl . . . lady . . . Ms. Riddle . . . Tilly. . . .

Harry wondered if they should keep a watch on her but –

She seemed nice, really nice . . . nothing like Tom Riddle.

Tilly Riddle was none of his concern.

For now.

* * *

By the end of the first task, Tilly's feet hurt, her robes askew, her hair a wild mass of untamable curls and she had a headache the size of Hogwarts itself. It had gone well though and for that she was proud, even as she stumbled barefoot to the Three Broomsticks.

She screamed as she was grabbed up from behind, her legs swung over someone's forearm as she flung her arms around the offender's neck. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Charlie Weasley!"

Charlie grinned, laughing. "And here I was thinking I was just rescuing the damsel in distress."

"I thought you were going back to Romania for a little?" Tilly asked as they entered into the Inn.

"They told me don't bother," Charlie said with a shrug. "Said I'd probably much rather be here. Not a clue as to why they'd assume that."

Tilly blushed before she recalled something, jumping from Charlie's arms on the staircase before he could say anything. "I can't believe how stupid I am!"

She raced up the stairs to her room. All of her paperwork sat on a small desk in the corner of the room. She flicked on the small lamp, plopping down in the chair. "I have to get to work on the Yule Ball! I have to make phone calls to the band and make sure the catering is together! I have to prepare the decorations and –"

Her chair was yanked back suddenly away from the desk, spinning to face her friend, who had a very serious expression. "No."

Tilly stared up at him confused. "Wha –"

"I said no." Before she could protest, he lifted her up into his arms again.

"Charlie Weasley, put me down right –"

"You're exhausted," Charlie argued. "Practically dead on your feet. You're going to bed. If you put the Yule Ball off for a night, it won't hurt anything. You've got time okay?"

Tilly stared up at Charlie, a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips. This was typical Charlie, the one who made her relax when she went crazy during exam months. Without him all of her hair probably would fall out from stress.

They entered the tiny bedroom off the side of the little living room and Charlie gently set her on her bed. He walked around to the other side, kicking off his shoes and sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Tilly asked amused as she removed her robes, leaving only her jeans and sweater. Now that she was on her bed she didn't even feel like getting up, not even to change.

"I don't trust you," Charlie said with a slight smile, laying back. "Knowing you, as soon as I leave you'll probably get up and go to work. I'm staying here till you go to bed."

Shrugging, Tilly laid back, her hair fanning out on the pillow. She looked over to Charlie who was watching her. He reached over and interlaced his fingers with hers. Tilly never felt more secure than when she was with Charlie Weasley. . . .

"Thank you," she muttered, sleepily, knowing that he wouldn't really understand that she meant for everything, for the last eleven years of her life.

Charlie yawned. "Anytime Newt."

The moon high in the sky, the couple fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So here's another fluffy one for you. The next one may be the yule ball. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shout out to new favorite and alert readers: jokerdude, ellenlooney RebeccaAlice. You rock! And also to reviewer (since I can't respond directly): xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx!**

* * *

"So hows say you and I go to this fancy shindig together, eh, Miss Riddle?"

Tilly looked to Tonks before they burst into a fit of laughter, tears included. Tilly looked at Charlie, who was grinning triumphantly. Tonks snorted, shaking her head. "What?"

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Tilly asked.

"Some old movie," Charlie replied, waving it off. "So what do you say?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what it is you said!" Tilly admitted.

Tonks laughed. "I'm going to go over here and look for you while you guys figure that out."

Still laughing, Tonks moved to the other side of the store.

This was a really good day, Tilly thought. Out in Diagon Alley with her two best friends. Charlie, staying in England like he was, would be at the Yule Ball and Tilly, of course, had to be there of course and so they were searching for outfits in Madam Malkins with Tonks as a guide. It was a nice outing.

"So what are you trying to ask me?" Tilly asked.

"If you wanted to go to the ball with me, of course," Charlie clarified.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"I did!"

"It didn't sound like it."

Charlie put a hand over his heart, looking offended. "I'm starting to think you don't want to go with me."

"Of course I do! I just wasn't sure if that was what you were trying to say."

"Well it was. So what do you say?"

"I'll go with you. But I'm warning you now," she added. "I won't be too much of a great date. You may have to meet me there unless you want to be incredibly early and I'll be running around quite a lot."

"The price I get for dating the boss right?" Charlie asked with a grin. "That's fine. I'll meet you before the doors open. Just let me know what color you're wearing so I can wear the complete opposite."

"Tilly!" The two of them looked up at Tonks whose hair had turned shocking red, a color they were beginning to associate with excitement. "Tilly, come here! Not _you_, Charlie. You have to be surprised! Come here!"

Throwing a smile over her shoulder at Charlie, she followed Tonks to the back of the store where she held up the dress robes she had found. Tilly grinned widely.

"Perfect."

* * *

"No not there!"

"Sorry miss."

Tilly nodded, pressing a hand against her forehead. "No, I'm sorry. You're doing a fine job, Mitchell. And it's Tilly, please?"

Mitchell smiled, wheeling the table in the direction she indicated.

Where on earth was Ludo? She asked herself, though she already knew the answer to that. He had left her with a list of chores and had gone off to do whatever Ludo-like things he did. She was so tired. . . .

But the place looked great and she knew it took a lot of magic and work to make the Great Hall look like it did every day, let alone for special holidays and occasions. Maybe she was more cut out for this in charge thing than she thought.

"Miss Riddle." Tilly turned at the sound of her old Headmaster's voice, that same twinkle in his eyes. "You should be preparing yourself for the festivities as well shouldn't you?'

Tilly looked down at her old jeans and sweatshirt. "I'd almost forgotten. My dress is in Ginny Weasley's room I just – there was so much to do here and I wanted to make sure everything was proper."

"Everything looks wonderful," Dumbledore assured her, smiling softly. "You did a fine job, Miss Riddle."

And there it was.

Professor Dumbledore always knew exactly what to say. Here she was, feeling like she was so very much underappreciated and with a smile and some kind word, Dumbledore had made her evening. "Thank you, Professor."

"Now, Miss Riddle, I haven't been your Professor for a long time," Dumbledore replied. "It's Albus now."

He walked off with a chuckle. Tilly shook her head. It was one thing to refer to Professor McGonagall as Aunt Minnie but refer to Professor Dumbledore as Albus? That was going to take some time.

Sighing and looking around the room once more, Tilly decided it would be safe for her to go change.

* * *

Standing in the mirror, she was a little unsure even though she knew she needed to hurry up. Charlie was waiting for her downstairs and she needed to be there not only to meet him, but to open the doors in a half hour. The students would be coming to line up to greet the Champions and their dates.

Ginny smiled, already dressed for her date with Neville Longbottom. "You're gorgeous Tilly. Charlie's not going to know what to do."

"Oh hush," Tilly muttered with a smile at the twelve-year-old. She did look good, she thought. The dress had been Tonk's idea but it was perfect for her, conservative yet, dare she say, sexy. It clung to her figure, slightly flowly at the bottom, dark blue, silk, with one strap over her left shoulder. It laced up the back, the silk ribbon trailing down almost to the floor. She had pulled half of her hair up into a bun, the rest brushing against her shoulders. Resting around her neck was the wizard hat charm Charlie had bought her for Christmas when they were fourteen. She turned to Ginny again, holding out her arms. "You're sure?"

"Positive!" Ginny said, standing. She pushed Tilly to the door, barely letting her pull on the strappy blue heels. "Now go before Charlie thinks you forgot about him."

Tilly grinned, bending down to place a kiss to the younger girl's cheek. "_Au revoir, Cherie._"

With that, Tilly hurried out the dorm. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

Charlie checked his wrist watch. He wasn't late . . . nor was he early . . . meaning that Tilly was the one who was behind, which was unusual. He could always count on Tilly as his clock which meant that she worrying which meant that she would not be here on time which meant –

"Charlie?" Charlie Weasley looked up . . . and his heart stopped.

Tilly Riddle was gorgeous.

Of course he always told her how beautiful she was and, of course, he always meant it. But – today . . . Merlin, she –

She was perfect, really. He knew that nobody was but Tilly Riddle was definitely close.

And she was wearing the charm he had bought her.

He was going to kiss her tonight. She always made sure he didn't, but not tonight, not with her looking like that, looking so damn sexy.

* * *

Tilly stopped in front of Charlie, trying not to focus on the fact that he was looking her up and down and instead focused on the fact that he looked good. He had tamed his hair, slicking it back and had even bought new dress robes. Ron would be upset, she thought, knowing he had only gotten hand-me-downs.

"_Bonjour_, _monsieur_," she said, finally meeting his eyes.

He smiled softly at her. "_Bonjour, madam_."

Well. . . .

She was definitely going to have to teach Charlie more French because that was incredibly hot.

"Shall I open the door?" Tilly asked, trying to distract herself from Charlie. Behind her, she could hear the first of the guest beginning to their decent down the stairs. Smiling at Charlie, she moved over, pushing to doors open to the Great Hall.

She took Charlie's arm, moving out the way so that they could greet the other students. They would close the doors at seven-ten so that the Champions could make their way in.

"Whoa, Tilly!" Charlie and Tilly looked up at Fred and George with their dates. George grinned. "Is that really you?"

"Our little Big sister is growing up, George," Fred said, sniffing loudly. "She is blossoming into a beautiful woman who –"

"—will still box your ears if you don't get out of her," Tilly muttered, scooting them on.

The twins laughed, their dates pushing them forward away from Charlie and Tilly. Charlie shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to those two."

They saw Ginny looking oh-so-adorable on the arm of Neville Longbottom. Tilly winked at the couple and noticed that Neville looked a little ashen, his eyes looking over Tilly. Tilly looked up at Charlie who was giving Neville a "big-brother" sort of look. Tilly elbowed Charlie. "Quit it. He's already nervous enough."

Charlie grinned, shrugging. Tilly looked back to Ginny, mouthing, "Where's Hermione?"

The other girl shrugged but Tilly could see the slight smirk on her face.

Ron walked past, a scowl on his face. The poor thing looked ridiculous, she couldn't help but think and Charlie wasn't helping, his face red as he tried to contain his laughter. If she had known he was trying to alter his outfit, she would have helped because it looked like he had attacked the thing with a weed whacker. She gave him a sympathetic smile but he just shook his head, pulling his appalled date forward.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

Tilly nodded, moving into the Great Hall just as Aunt Minnie appeared, looking rather spectacular if she did say so herself. The two woman smiled at each other as they pushed the doors closed. Minerva was to meet the champions and line them up while Tilly managed the crowd inside.

"Tilly!" Ludo swooped in suddenly, kissing both of her cheeks. "You truly are a vision. And this room! We truly did a magnificent job, didn't we?"

We?

Almost on the verge of knocking that smile off of Ludo's face, Tilly caught Charlie's eye. He winked at her, grinning and she smiled back before looking up at Ludo. "We sure did sir."

Laughing joyfully, Ludo moved on to Madam Maxine, the perfect picture of charm. Tilly shook her head. He was annoying and pigheaded but he was her boss.

Ten minutes later, Tilly moved back to the door and Charlie. It was time.

The doors opened and the Champions and their dates walked in. Harry looked handsome, the twin of Ron's date on his arm. He met Tilly's eyes for a second and she gave him an encouraging smile. He didn't want to have to dance but so was his task tonight. Cedric Diggory came next, exuding confidence and poise, a pretty girl on his arm as well. Fleur Delacour was beautiful, as always. She smiled at Tilly, which Tilly returned. They're grandmothers had been aquantinces at Beauxbatons. Lastly came Victor Krum and . . . Hermione? Tilly had always thought Hermione was pretty but she definitely glowing tonight and she was here with _the _Viktor Krum!

Hermione gave Tilly a calm smile to match Tilly's shocked look but as soon as she walked past, she turned, her face open and excited, mouth wide in a silent squeal. Tilly laughed quietly.

Charlie held up his arm again and she took it, moving forward with him so that they could pathway. The crowd moved with them, forming a circle around the Champions as they began to dance.

After a few moments, Dumbledore grabbed Minerva's hand pulling her onto the dance floor. Charlie nudged Tilly and she smiled, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor to join the rest.

She didn't know how to feel about the way Charlie was looking at her but she knew that it was making her feel as if she were the only person in the entire world right now. . . . It was nerve-wracking . . . and wonderful. He picked her up, twirling her with the music.

All in all, she couldn't have wished for a better night.

* * *

Tilly and Charlie walked through the courtyard, the moon high in the sky. The Ball would not be over for another hour but Tilly didn't feel the need to be in there right now. The band was loud and the kids rowdier . . . oh, Merlin, she was starting to show her age, she thought with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked, smiling at her.

Tilly lifted her dress slightly, standing up on the bench. "Just thinking that we've gotten old."

"We're only twenty-two," Charlie declared.

"Almost twenty-three," Tilly reminded him. She winked at him. "You're mom still planning that wedding."

Charlie chuckled. "I haven't checked in a while but it's quite possible. Are you interested?"

Tilly sat down on the bench, grinning at him as he sat down beside her. "I was just wondering since we are getting so old and –"

She stopped talking.

Not quite because she wanted to but because Charlie had just leaned over, taken her face in his hands, kissing her quite soundly. It had been nearly six years since she had let him kiss her and Merlin she couldn't figure out why on earth she waited so long. It felt just as beautiful and meaningful as that first time.

Well. . . .

She was going to have to do this more often, wasn't she?

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled back.

Charlie shrugged, his face still close, a grin on his lips. "You would have ruined it if I had waited. Besides, you are my girlfriend. I should be able to kiss you whenever I want."

"Girlfriend?" Tilly smiled. "Since when?"

"Since seventh year I thought?"

"Really? It would have been nice of someone to let me know."

Charlie put a hand to his heart, looking offended. "I'm starting to think you don't want to be my girlfriend."

"Of course I do. I just hadn't known we've been together five years. It's good to know."

Charlie leaned forward. "Better late than never I –"

This time, Tilly cut him off.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. . . . lol hope you liked it. Sorry for all the chapter breaks and Tilly's POV will be prominent for the story but I wanted to give an insight to Charlie. Eventually, we'll get into the meat of this thing. I'm debating ending the fourth year here. I just wanted to give Tilly and Charlie more time to develop their relationship lol. I'll see you guys later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey! Shoutout to new favorite or alert readers: El Caliente, Panther-Freedom02, Candy1234, TheColdFlame, Blitz-gurl-42, and Tyl3rrrrr. And reviewers who I may have not said something to: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, and TheColdFlame. You guys rock! **

* * *

Tilly rolled over, peeking out of one eye at Charlie who was smiling. She closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven," Charlie responded.

"Really?" Tilly sat up, quickly and felt disoriented. She placed her hand on her head. "I slept that long? I never sleep that long."

"You were so exhausted yesterday after the second task I let you crash," Charlie said with a shrug. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Well thank you." Tilly slid out from under the covers, her bare feet brushing against the carpet. She stared at the wall. "I'm trying to figure out what I need to do today to get things ready for the third task," she explained to Charlie who was watching her curiously.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and she screamed as he pulled her back onto the bed. "Why don't we just stay here for another couple of hours?" he murmured into her hair.

"I can't," Tilly said laughing. "I really do have work to do. The maze is going to be the toughest challenge and Ludo is counting on me to start construction. Oh, wait until you see the traps I've come up with. The Champions don't know what's coming for them. Wait until –"

Charlie groaned, placing his hand over her mouth. "Stop talking about work for ten minutes."

Tilly rolled her eyes. "It's what I do, Charlie. I work."

"Your always working," Charlie whined, pulling her closer. "Just one day. . . . One day off won't hurt will it?"

She rolled her eyes again. "At least can I go brush my teeth first?"

Charlie shrugged and she slipped from his arms making her way to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She brushed her teeth quickly before fluffing her hair and throwing water over her face. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked more refreshed than she had felt in ages . . . well, since working with Ludo. A day in bed might do her some do.

She opened the door and was immediately gripped up, flung over a shoulder. "Charlie Weasley put me down!"

"Just making sure you don't back out on the deal," he said, flinging her off his shoulder. She grabbed his shirt, pulling him down on top of him.

"I never agreed to anything," Tilly replied giggling as he tickled her sides.

"My mistake then."

Suddenly, Tilly realized the severity of the situation . . . Charlie laying on top of her. He must have realized the same thing at the same time because he slid his arms under her body, lifting her up slightly. The playfulness of it all evaporated though Charlie smiled a little. "So. . . ."

"So. . . ." Tilly repeated.

Charlie kissed her, passionately and Tilly tried not to think. She had never had sex, never crossed her mind to do so. She thought Charlie might have, back in their six year before they had kissed under the mistletoe and possibly more in Romania . . . she had never asked and certainly didn't want to know.

But she had now, with him, a guy she was pretty sure she loved . . . and this was certainly not a bad place to be, wrapped in his arms.

His lips left her mouth, moving to her chin and to her neck, making her shiver. His hand slid from under her and down her side, moving to her thigh and –

Tilly sat up, pushing Charlie back. He looked at her, confused, "Everything okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. "Yea, I, um, just –"

Charlie put a finger under her chin, lifting up her face so that he could see her eyes. "Tils . . . it's me, Charlie – same guy you've known for eleven years now."

Tilly laughed. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse."

Smiling, Charlie leaned forward and kissed her again before he moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We can just lay here, that's cool with me."

"You sure?" she asked as they lay back into bed.

"What am I going to say, no? Tils it's fine, love. I'm not going to push you to do anything your not absolutely comfortable with. Besides I've been waiting this long. I can wait longer."

Tilly smiled up at him, snuggling closer into his side.

This was definitely not a bad place to be.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to give you an update :D hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's kinda sort but I'll see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY! Shoutout to my new readers: RMinlights and Mrs. Jacob Black 13! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this in a while but everyone should know that the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me! **

* * *

The faces of the Hogwarts champions could only be described as hilarious as they climbed over the hedges towards Tily, Ludo, Fleur and Krum. Tilly had felt almost exactly the same when she had come out and seen the Quidditch Pitch in its disastrous state. This was like home to Quidditch players, no matter what house.

"Well, what d'you think?" Ludo asked as Harry and Cedric reached them. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high."

"Don't worry," Tilly assured quickly. "The Pitch will be back to normal as soon as the task is over."

"Tilly wasn't impressed when she saw this either," Ludo said with a laugh. "On with it though, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

The Champions seemed at a loss until Krum muttered, "Maze."

"That's right!" Bagman exclaimed. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman replied. "Hagrid is providing a number of creature . . . then there will be spells that must be broken, many provided by our lovely Miss Riddle here . . . all that sort of thing, you know. Why don't you explain the logistics Tilly?"

Tilly looked down at her notepad, flipping a few pages. "The Champions who are leading on points will get a head start . . . that's you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory. Mr. Krum will enter next . . . and then Miss Delacour. You will all have a chance, however, depending on how well you get past the obstacles."

Bagman clapped his hand. "Should be fun, eh?"

The champions nodded but Tilly could tell they were far from excited. Bagman accepted this though and said, "Very well . . . if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly. . . ."

* * *

This was nerve wracking.

It wasn't like Tilly wasn't used to be alone, far from it but this, walking through this maze, was, for lack of a better word, creepy. She had never really liked maze; that sense of no escape. When she wasn't crafting charms in her part of the maze, she was using the "Point Me" charm to find her way around. Goodness, she couldn't wait till tomorrow; after tomorrow evening, this would all be over and she could go back to the definitely easier task of preparing Quidditch Games.

The hedges loomed in around her and the air seemed foggy. No sound could be heard from any other part of the maze and Tilly found she certainly didn't envy the Champions. Imagine running through here in the dark, keeping an eye out for charms and whatever other dreadful creatures Hagrid as placing in here.

No, putting her name in the goblet certainly would not have been a job for her. Charlie would have, no doubt; he lived for danger. She sort of wished he were with her now. She always felt safer when he as around her.

Tilly drew to a halt, bringing herself from her thoughts to the darkness around her. Had she heard something or was it just the sound of her own footsteps echoing? She shook her head. She was just jumpy, especially with the rumor that Crouch was still running around the grounds, mad and armed, always a dangerous combination.

Throughout her time here at Hogwarts, she had developed certain reservations about the people she had met in the last months. One would be Madame Maxine. As kind as the woman had been when they first met, Tilly had realized on her trip to visit her that all she had wanted as to get an inside connection to the tasks for her champion.

'_Surely, you wouldn't be opposed to, 'ow do you say . . . lending a 'elping 'and?_' she had said. Ech, Tilly couldn't believe her gall.

Secondly, she didn't like Karkaroff one bit. He was shifty, dodgy, nothing more, nothing less. He had also tried to cozy up to her, get info out of her. And lastly, was Alastor Moody. Merlin, she honestly didn't care who the man had been in his previous years, he was scary now, creepy. If she didn't know better, she'd say he had been watching her. That magical blue eye. . . .

Again Tilly stopped. . . .

Someone was following her.

She held up her wand, turning as she continued to walk. She as not made for this. Since she had graduated Hogwarts she had spent her days between Quidditch Games, her desk, and her apartment; a very, very safe existence. This as work for Aurors. Her nerves were on end and she thought she might just have a heart attack.

Why would someone be following her?

She was just a charm caster, nothing else. Moody had the trophy, the 'something worth value'. Drawing herself up, she said, "Show yourself!"

"Tilly!"

Tilly screamed, spinning around, and shooting a stunner in the direction the voice had come from. Hagrid jumped out of the way, his hand loosing the grip of the leashes of his Blast-Ended Skrewts which came charging in her direction.

Yep.

She definitely missed the safety of Quidditch games.

"It's hard to take you serious when you have that pout on your face."

Tilly frowned, wanting to cross her arms over her chest but since her left forearm was incredibly burnt, she didn't want to risk the pain. "Stop laughing at me, Charlie Weasley, or I'll never forgive you."

Charlie grinned, placing his hand on top of her head. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll be good."

The Skrewts had, luckily, not caused too much damage. Her clothes were singed and her arm burnt and she had a half-giant apologizing to her with tears in his eyes every ten seconds but she as otherwise okay if not shaken. Madam Pomfrey would have her arm fixed up in a second anyway.

Charlie had thought her freaking out in the dark maze was cute but she was dreadfully embarrassed. Still . . .

Tilly was far from timid. If she had been scared, there was a reason for it; someone had been following her, she was sure of it but the question was why.

"I'll bet you'll be glad when this is over," Charlie said.

"You have no clue," Tilly responded, feeling the need for a cup of hot cocoa and a shower. She'd forget about her adventure in the maze for now. She was sure it was no big deal.

* * *

**A/N: I owed you guys an update so bad! Hope this satisfied any cravings lol. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter but Tilly Riddle and all other characters unrecognizable are mine so back off!**

**A/N: HEY! Shoutout to my new readers: Foreverroses, clusterwizard1, mybleedingheartneedsyou, magic4ever, ILuvKellanForever, Marissa1698, and purplepanda357. You guys Rock!**

* * *

"Miss Riddle."

Tilly turned, trying not to show how startled she was to find Mad-Eye Moody standing behind her. Strangely enough, the squat man seemed to tower over her, making her feel incredibly apprehensive. She took a slight step back. "Yes, can I help you?"

She really didn't have time for this. In ten minutes, the Third and Final task would be starting and she really needed to be there with Ludo. He was probably looking for her right now. The man had looked so strained these last couple days; not that it wasn't his fault. Tilly had told Ludo many times that gambling would get him in trouble.

Moody's magical eye rolled backwards in his head, causing Tilly to look around and realize that she was quite alone with the strange man. "I really ought to be going," she said, taking another step back.

A mad grin slowly spread across the old man's face, scary and demented. Tilly was so shocked by its sudden appearance that she didn't even notice him pull out his wand. "_Stupefy._"

The spell came so quickly that Tilly didn't have time to move or defend herself. The spell hit her chest, sending her flying back, landing in an unconscious heap of robes and darkness.

* * *

Charlie looked down from his spot in the stands as the champions approached Ludo, the crowd cheering their support. Someone was missing though.

"Where's Tilly?" he asked his family who stopped cheering for Harry for a second to look around.

"Maybe she's running last minute errands for that boss of hers," Percy said with a hint of disgust. "I hear he's quite disorganized."

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon, love," his mother said, patting his knee.

But soon, Ludo announced the beginning of the Task and the Champions were running in to face whatever dangerous awaited and Tilly was still no where in sight.

Charlie started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Tilly awoke dazed, the affects of being brought about from a Stunning Spell. Her vision was blurred and her head felt sluggish as she tried to figure out just where she was. She tried to move but found that her hands and ankles were bound. By her feet there was a strip of paper, words scrawled but slightly legible.

_Get Riddle._

She looked up, blinking at the bright light above her. "Help!"

"No one can hear us down here." Tilly turned, startled by the presence of none other than Mad-Eye Moody beside her, his magical eye gone along with his peg leg. Clumps of his hair was missing making him look incredibly ill.

Tilly looked up again to the light where another Mad-Eye Moody stared down at her, this crazed grin on his face, a look that suggested danger. "Polyjuice Potion."

"He said you would be a smart girl," the imposter murmured. "He is going to be so very pleased with you . . . with me."

With that he closed the lid, plunging Tilly and Moody into darkness again. Moody shifted and Tilly felt him fumbling to remove her bounds. "Where are we?" she asked, tears burning at the back of her throat.

"In my trunk," he muttered, leaning away from her to cough into his arm. "We're still in the castle but I'm not sure how much longer."

"Who was that man? How long have you been down here?"

"Longer than I know and that was none other than Bartimus Crouch Jr."

Tilly sat in shock for a moment, shaking her head. "But he – he was –"

"Dead? It looks like that was a lie don't it? Little bugger snuck up on me from behind and stuffed me in my own trunk. He has some wack job plan for bringing You-Know-Who back from the grave, something involving Potter."

"What does he want from me?"

"That I don't know."

Her feet and arms now free they sat in silence, Tilly trying to think and draw everything together. Mad-Eye Moody was really Barty Crouch Jr. who must have done something to his poor father, she thought and now he was planning on doing something to Harry and, obviously, to her. Her wand was clearly still outside of the trunk and they were locked in. Someone was bound to know that she was missing by now, right?

Right.

Charlie would notice.

But the hours seemed to be moving by, slowly. Tilly felt as if she were becoming short of breath. She didn't know much longer she could hold herself together in front of Moody who had been in here way longer than a few hours. She was starting to feel lightheaded and had the incredible feeling of dread that most would associate with right before death. . . .

She closed her eyes.

What did he want with her? Who was the 'he' he had been referring to? What was going to happen to her? Why hadn't anyone come and save her yet?

She could vaguely hear Moody breathing softly, deep in sleep, and the sound of voices above her head but she believed she had gone into shock.

There was a loud bang and, just before she lost consciousness, she dreamt Albus Dumbledore appeared above her.

* * *

"Tilly . . . Tilly, can you hear me? Tilly?"

"Professor Dumbledore . . . do you think he wanted to take her because – because she's. . . ."

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do believe so."

"Tilly?" Tilly curled her fingers around Charlie's, forcing her eyes open. Charlie smiled softly down at her, pressing the palm of her hand against his lips. "Bout time."

She blinked, her head and movements feeling sluggish as she turned her head, taking in her environment. Molly Weasley stood in between her bed and the one which Harry Potter slept, probably having alternated back in forth between caring for them. Hermione, Ron, and Bill Weasley were there too and, of course, Madam Pomfrey . . . and a dog?

Tilly looked back to Charlie and he seemed to understand that she wanted to sit up so he helped her, propping up her pillows. "What happened?" she asked Professor Dumbledore, her voice hoarse.

For the first time in all the years she had known him, Dumbledore looked unsure. "It would seem that Barty Crouch Jr. thought to kidnap you."

"But why?" The room was silent as Tilly looked around, every eye except Charlie's downcast away from her as if someone had just shared some big secret. "What is going on?"

The door to the Hospital wing flung open, revealing a very frazzled Marguerite Baudelaire. Her cloak and wild hair billowing behind her, she rushed over and flung her arms around Tilly, all the while murmuring in French and smoothing back Tilly's own hair. Tilly's mind was so foggy though that she could barely translate it in her own mind.

Finally, Marguerite let go, turning towards Dumbledore. "What happened? Your Patronus didn't give me any information."

"I'm afraid it isn't good, Marguerite. Not at all."

Marguerite ignored Tilly's insistence that she was fine, continuing on frantically. "What could possibly be so bad? Why is she here in the hospital wing?"

"Poppy was treating her for shock," Dumbledore explained. "Barty Crouch Jr. kidnapped her on orders of Voldemort."

The room seemed to go numb. Tilly's hand slipped out of Charlie's while Marguerite's knees seemed to go out and Molly, the closest to her, struggled to keep her up. Bill rushed over with a chair, helping the French woman to sit down. Her hands over her mouth and her eyes swimming with tears she whispered, "_He's back_?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Tilly looked between her grandmother and her former professor, shaking her head. "What does any of this have to do with me?"

No one spoke for a while. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We could leave the room, Marguerite."

The older woman shook her head, her voice thick with tears. "They already know . . . don't you, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head sadly. "We found out two years ago, Margie. . . ."

"Found out what?" Tilly turned completely to her grandmother. "What are you not telling me?"

Marguerite nodded, placing her hands in her lap, twisting the fabric of her robes. "I was hoping I never had to tell you this. . . . When I transferred here my last year, I met your grandfather. I – I shouldn't have let you go on thinking he this . . . this perfect person because, in reality, he was everything but. Behind my back, behind everyone's backs he planned dangerous things, murderous things. He planned to rid the world of all Muggleborns and Muggles, anyone who was not a Pureblood."

Tilly could feel herself going numb. She shook her head. "No."

Her grandmother took a shuttering breath as if preparing herself to admit something. "Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort."

Marguerite took her granddaughter's hands in hers. "You have to understand why I didn't want to tell you, darling, especially when you were younger and your father had been. . . . I was only trying to protect you."

"Everyone knew?" Tilly whispered. This would explain a lot. Like why Harry had taken to watching her apprehensively . . . why, when she visited the Burrow before Ron's third year, he had blanched at the sight of her. . . . Why her grandfather had just gone missing.

Tilly looked around the room again. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, and Bill refused to look at her, Dumbledore looked sad . . . but it was Charlie's horrified expression that rocked her entire world.

She slid her hands from her grandmother's and shakily got out of bed. Marguerite stood but Tilly held up a hand. Tears stung her eyes and she felt short of breath again but she managed to mutter, "You should have told me."

"Tilly," Charlie called across the hush room but Tilly kept walking, out the hospital doors, through the castle, and out the front gate where she could finally, albeit shakily, Apparate.

She thanked Merlin that no one followed her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm sooo sorry it took me so long but I think I liked how this turned out! Thank you so much for reading! PLAYING WITH FIRE WEDNESDAY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey I just want to say hi to my new readers! I'm sorry I can't put your names down but my computer deleted them. **

* * *

_Dear Tilly_,

_Love, please respond. I don't know how many letters I've written you. I really want to talk to you and so does your Gran. Please write back or something._

_I miss you._

_Charlie_

Tilly folded up the letter and stuck it with the other ten Charlie had sent her. It had been a month since she had found out her the truth behind her lineage, a month since she had spoken to anybody. She was mad about being lied to, mad that everyone had known but her. . . .

But she did miss Charlie . . . she didn't believe that he actually missed her though. Who would want her, knowing who she was, that _monster _she was related to….

As for her _grand-mere_ . . . it would be too soon before she talked to her again. She should have told her way before now. She was nearly twenty-three and just now finding out this horrible secret. It didn't make sense.

Meanwhile Ludo Bagman had disappeared from the face of the planet, probably avoiding some dept he was supposed to pay, meaning that they were in search of a new Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports, or, in other words, they were waiting for Tilly to accept her inevitable promotion and that was something she just wasn't in the mood for.

And so she sat in her apartment, wards changed, Floo disconnected, doors locked, all because she was feeling betrayed and alone and still couldn't help but wonder why on Earth You-Know-Who had wanted to kidnap her in the first place. . . .

Someone pounded on her door and she shook her head. She wasn't home.

"Tilly. Merlin, Tilly open the door."

Tilly sighed, pulling her house robe tighter around as she walked to the door. She leaned back against wall, shaking her head. "What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"Tilly, please . . . open the door. I just want to talk to you."

Tilly laid her head back against the wall. "Why?"

"Why? What the bloody hell kind of question is that? Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"You-Know-Who is my grandfather, Charlie."

"Tilly this is ridiculous," Charlie replied, clearly annoyed. "I'm not having this conversation through the door."

When Tilly didn't respond and the door didn't open, he said, "Fine, if that's they way you want to do it, embarrass me in front of your neighbors . . . Tilly, you're my best friend, _my girlfriend_. Nothing, no one is every going to change the way I feel about you. _I love you_."

Silence. . . .

Tilly opened the door, staring up Charlie. His ears were red and he was intent on staring at the door frame. "What did you just say?"

"Want me to scream it to the entire building?" Charlie asked, still not meeting her eyes. "Fine. . . . MY NAME IS CHARLIE WEASLEY AND I AM IN LOVE WITH –"

Tilly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her apartment, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to come to her face. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Trying to prove to you that I love you! I told you I'd shout it to the entire apartment building."

"I know you did but I didn't think you actually would!" Tilly stepped back from Charlie, crossing her arms. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, Tils." Charlie stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing down at her. "Do you need me to scream it again because I could. . . ."

"No, no, no!" Tilly laughed, shaking her head. She briefly looked away from him, feeling her face get hot. "I love you too."

Charlie pressed his forehead against hers, pulling her closer. "Merlin I missed you, Tilly."

"I missed you too, Charlie," Tilly replied.

"You're Grandmum misses you too. Come on, Tils," Charlie said when Tilly stepped out of his embrace. "You'll have to talk to her eventually."

"She lied to me, Charlie," Tilly responded, turning to face him. "For twenty-two years! That's not very easy to forgive."

"Okay, okay . . . I didn't come here to argue with you. I wanted to see you. And," he muttered, coming closer, eyeing her, "I'm really glad I did."

Tilly stared at him confused for a moment for she looked down, noting her flimsy robe, under which she only had a tank top and her knickers. She blushed, hugging her arms around her self as she tried to frown at him. "Don't you go getting any ideas, Charlie Weasley."

Charlie smirked, slipping his hands through her hair and cradling the back of her head. "No ideas at all."

Then he kissed her, Tilly laughing as they fell back onto her couch. "Okay, so maybe this isn't a bad idea."

"This," Charlie murmured, kissing her chin and then moving to her neck, "is the best idea."

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! I just really wanted to update for you! It's been a while! Hope you guys liked this chapter I'll see you again next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own only Tilly and Marguerite.**

**A/ N: Hey, shoutout to my new readers: Em-red and Gossamer Silverweb!. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

Tilly stood outside of the house, struggling with herself.

She didn't want to be here, not really, but she knew she needed to be. It was practically unavoidable.

'_Just think about it, Newt,' _Charlie had said during his visit the other day while they had lounged about on the couch. _'She keeps asking me if I've heard from you.'_

'_How can I trust her anymore, Charlie?'_ Tilly had asked in return.

'_It takes time, is all_.'

Sometimes she honestly forgot how smart her best friend, sorry, her _boyfriend _could be. It was also him who recommended a girls' night with Tonks would make her feel better and it definitely had, full of giggling and gossiping and smores.

Taking another deep breath, Tilly raised her hand and knocked on the door. For a moment she contemplated Apparating away before it was too late but then the door swung open, revealing her teary-eyed _grand-mere_. The older woman sniffed, standing aside as she smiled slightly. "Come in, come in."

Tilly entered her childhood home and for the first time since she had moved out, she thought the house seemed smaller. Marguerite closed the door, following after her to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tilly asked, taking a seat.

Marguerite skipped the tea, sitting down across from her. "You have to understand that I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Were you going to tell me at all?" When her grandmother didn't say anything she continued. "Did you ever tell dad?"

"Benjamin died thinking his father was a hero. It was the least I could do for him, having to grow up without a father."

"Why? Grandmother, this isn't something that you hide from your family, not a secret like this. Not when your son and granddaughter appear in the newspaper for every bad wizard caught or every Quidditch game."

Marguerite shook her head. "I never thought that he would stoop so low as to kill his own family, his own child."

"What happened?"

The older woman got up, waving her wand at the kettle to start the tea. She heaved a very heavy sigh. "I was young and stupid, Tilly. When I first met Tom Riddle, I knew I would fall for him. He was conniving and secretive, cunning, but he was also very charming, very brilliant. I avoided his charm for a good part of my year there but it was no use. We stayed together, moved in together. . . . And I was in denial. Minerva warned me but I wouldn't listen. I truly did love him but it wasn't enough. He knows nothing of the word . . . only of obsession, power and dominance. I discovered he was having meetings with his 'friends', meetings on how they could destroy all Muggles and Muggleborns but by then I was pregnant. I did the only thing I could do and I ran. . . .

"Minerva took care of me and your father and Albus hid me from Tom. . . . He didn't fault me . . . he told me I was not the first to fall for the snake that was Tom Riddle and I wouldn't be the last. . . ."

She turned, looking at Tilly. "Did you know he was a half-blood?"

Tilly stared back at her, stunned. "_You-Know-Who is a half-blood_? But why –"

"Albus says Tom has a skewed view on the relationship between his mother and Muggle Father. He believes that his father left him and his mother to starve and fend for themselves in all actuality, his mother forced a love potion on his father and that was how he was conceived."

"I would have never known. I always thought he was a Pure-blood."

"You and a lot of the world." The kettle whistled and Marguerite poured the both of them a cup of tea. She sat down at the table, her eyes sad. "I never meant for you to be hurt by my lies, Tilly. I just – it was selfish really. I wanted you to think that your grandfather was the hero your father believed him to be. I – I didn't want you to think less of me for loving such a person."

Slowly, Tilly reached across the table, taking her grandmother's hand in hers. "I can't think less of you for loving, grandmother and I know dad wouldn't have either. He _adored_ you . . . _I_ adore you."

Marguerite smiled softly. "I'm sorry I lied to you. If I could tell Benjamin the same, I would."

"I'm sure he'd forgive you."

"And you?"

Tilly withdrew her hand. "I will . . . but it's going to take some time."

"I understand. I appreciate you finally coming to talk to me. You're the only family I have left, Tilly. . . . I can't lose you."

"You won't." Tilly got up, moving around to the other side of the table to give her grandmother a kiss on her cheeks. "I have to get going but I'll come back over later."

Marguerite nodded, standing as well. "Where are you off to?"

Tilly cringed. "I have a meeting with the department and the Minister. They want to put me in place as the new Head of Department."

"What?" Marguerite clapped her hands excited. "Oh! That is wonderful, darling! I must write Molly, we'll invite all the Weasleys and Minerva and of course, young Harry and Hermione and we'll have a party for –"

The two woman turned, surprised to see a Barn owl resting on the windowsill. Tilly walked forward, opening the window and taking the letter. "It's from Albus," she said, closing the window.

Marguerite took the letter, opening it and scanning it quickly. "Hmm . . . thought so."

"What is it?" Tilly asked.

"Don't you worry. . . . What are you doing after your meeting?"

"I was going to go meet with Tonks and Charlie for dinner."

"You'll probably see them anyways."

"Why? What's going on?"

Marguerite held up the letter. "We have our own meeting to attend."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this :D Just another little quick filler for you. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: S/O to my new readers: Blue is the Sea, Taffdog19943, .17, pricrema, sobreyra274, and .Uchiha! Thanks!**

* * *

The night air was just slightly brisk as they stood on Grimmuald Place, Tilly looking at the spaces between buildings eleven and thirteen. She stared down at the paper that listed the address, confused. There wasn't any twelve Grimmuald Place.

But just as she thought it, the buildings pushed themselves apart, giving enough space for another house, for number twelve. She shook her head. Well, why not?

"Come along dear," Marguerite murmured, moving forward. Tilly followed after her up to the door where her grandmother knocked quietly. The door was pulled open, Molly Weasley peeking through.

"Oh come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley whispered, opening the door a little wider so that they could enter the dank house. "Just keep quiet, we don't want to wake anything."

She closed the door quickly before turning to wrap Tilly in her arms. Over the twelve years she had known Mrs. Weasley, she had learned that all of her hugs meant something. There was a 'welcome' hug and a 'oh you're in so much trouble but I still love you' hug . . . this seemed different from any hug, though, more like an 'I'm sorry' hug, which she had never gotten from Mrs. Weasley before. Either way, she hugged her surrogate mother back until the other woman let her go to move to Marguerite.

This place was definitely creepy, she thought, as she looked around, taking in the elf heads that led up the stairs. Who would ever live in this kind of place?

"They're just through here to the kitchen," Molly said bustling past them to push open said door. "Let me take your coats."

There was a mutter of voices as Tilly moved inside. There was a lot of people in the large kitchen she thought for this 'meeting'. She saw Charlie, Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mr. Weasley, Bill and, surprisingly, Ms. Fleur Delacour, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Mad-Eye Moody, Severus Snape, the filthy Mundungus Fletcher, a man she didn't quite recognize and –

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed in a horrified whisper at the sight of the man standing by the stove. Her grandmother muttered her name in a scolding matter but could she really be blamed? It wasn't often you walked into a house and found mass-murderer Sirius Black standing there as if he wasn't supposed to be in Azkaban.

"Aww, Ms. Riddle, Ms. Baudelaire," Dumbledore said, smiling with that same twinkle in his eye. "We've been expecting you. Please, have a seat. Molly, could I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Tilly, eyes never leaving Sirius Black, moved around the table until she sat between Tonks and Charlie, who put his arm around her shoulder. "What is going on here?"

"Aww, how rude of me," Dumbledore replied. "Tilly, I'd like to introduce you to Remus Lupin and also, Sirius Black, who, I assure you, is completely innocent of all charges and has allowed us to use his house as our headquarters."

"Headquarters?" Tilly asked.

Molly turned from the stove, clearing her throat. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George reluctantly got up from the table, the latter three grumbling as they left the room. "They aren't of age yet," Molly explained to Tilly as she waved her wand at the door a few times.

"I want to thank you all for coming," Dumbledore started. "As you're well aware, Voldemort has regenerated himself and as you are more aware, the Ministry does not believe he is back, despite obvious evidence. When Voldemort first came into power, we created an Organization known as the Order of the Phoenix in which we involved a select group of Wizards and Witches. The Order of the Phoenix fought against Voldemort's tyranny. . . . We are gathered here today, to revive that organization, that is, of course, if you are all willing."

"What exactly would we be doing?" Tonks asked, scooting forward in her chair.

"We are our own eyes and ears as it would be," Dumbledore explained. "It is our job to keep track of the going-ons in Voldemort's inner circle, the Muggle world, our world, and in the Ministry. It is this way that, when the time comes for us to protect what we hold dear, we will be ready.

"I am afraid I cannot continue this meeting until I believe everyone in this room are willing to sacrifice all for our cause," Dumbledore finished, looking around the room.

No one said a word and no one left. A smile came to Dumbledore's face. "Wonderful. Now to our first order of business: Mr. Harry Potter. Mundungus," he said suddenly, causing the filthy man to flinch. "You will Apparate now to Privet Drive. Keep a watch on the boy. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Mundungus mumbled to his self, sending the man a brief glare but he got up from his chair and everyone heard as he exited the house. Charlie leaned over whispering into Tilly's ear, "He's not a very pleasant person at all, is he?"

Tilly gave him a slight smile, brushing him away. Dumbledore continued, looking to Snape, who was still eyeing Sirius Black in an awful way. "Severus, you know your duties."

Snape nodded. "He suspects nothing, Albus."

"Very good," Dumbledore replied. "I will not keep you."

The Potions' Master nodded again and with a swish of his black cloak he was gone. This was getting weirder, Tilly thought. What had she just signed up for?

"Mr. Weasley, when do you return to Romania?" Dumbledore asked, and everyone shifted to look at Charlie.

"Next week," Charlie informed him.

"Your job is a very difficult and trying one, I'm afraid. I am asking that, while in Romania, you try to make contact with wizards and witches who may also be willing to help our cause. We could use all our resources."

"I'll get right on it." Tilly reached over and grabbed Charlie's hand. He glanced over at her out the corner of his eye, giving her a slight smile.

"As for the rest of you," Dumbledore continued. "It will be your job to protect, watch, and report everything that happens in the Ministry of Magic. Continue on as if nothing is the matter but keep an ever watchful eye."

"What exactly are we watching for?" Moody asked, voice gruff but still respectful.

"Anything suspicious from those we have acknowledged work or respect Voldemort. Also, the most dangerous, will be keeping an eye on the Department of Mysteries."

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Remus Lupin said.

"Something that Voldemort did not have before," Dumbledore replied rather evasively. "I will explain at the later date but for now, all you need to know is that he will stop at nothing to retrieve it this time around. We will all exchange shifts, watching over the Department, making sure no one of interest gets close."

Dumbledore clapped his hands, smiling brightly all the sudden. "Now, who's up for that tea?"

The business like atmosphere disrupted, the group exchanged glances before some moved on to talk amongst themselves. Across the table, Tilly and Marguerite looked at each other, having stayed quiet the entire meeting. Marguerite gave her granddaughter a small smile which Tilly interpreted as a way of her saying she didn't have to do this, any of it. Tilly gave her a slight shake of her head before looking up at her boyfriend. She really wished she could go with him, help him but knew, especially with her new promotion, that that would be impossible.

She accepted the tea Molly handed to her and nodded to herself.

It was time for battle.

* * *

**A/N: So . . . . I didn't really like this chapter but consider it a filler. Just so you know now I will be skipping about a bit in order to get some key information to you regarding both Tilly and Marguerite. But otherwise, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: Hey s/o to my new readers: Zubrowka and TheHannahPeters! Thanks you guys :D**

* * *

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Tilly looked up from her desk where she had been straightening her papers. Tonks stood out the door, her normally vibrant pink hair slightly dull. Tilly looked down at her desk before looking up at her old friend. "Well this is sort of my office."

Tonks briefly glanced up at the _'Head of Department_' plaque on the door before shaking her head, moving inside the office and closing the door. "What I meant to say is what are you still doing here?"

"My Portkey doesn't leave for another hour and a half," Tilly said straightening her things – again.

"You're stalling. Are you even packed?"

"Of course I packed. I am not stalling."

"I bet you've reordered your desk three times already."

"That's beside the – if you didn't think I was going to be here, why are you here?"

"Oh well, um –" From the neck up, Tonks turned red. "Well, I was hoping you'd be here because, I – What do you know about Remus Lupin?"

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, Tilly thought. She stared at her friend a moment longer before a sly grin appeared on her face. Tonks started, waving her hands. "No. No Tilly, don't you start."

"You –"

"Tilly stop it!

"Oh wow! This is major!"

"Stop it! You're insuiating things!"

"Wait until I tell Charlie!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Nothing to tell? There's everything to tell!"

"I'm warning you Riddle, if you say one more word –"

"You have a crush on Remus!"

"That's it!"

Tilly laughed as she hopped from her seat as Tonks lunged for her. "I don't see what the big deal is! Remus seems nice!"

"Keep talking Riddle and I'll rip your lips off!"

"What in the world is going on?" Both girls looked up as Marguerite entered the office, an amused look on her face. She closed the door behind her. "You would have thought a herd of elephants had taken over."

Tilly grinned at Tonks, opening her mouth to speak when her friend interrupted her. "Tilly is stalling. She doesn't want to go to Romania."

"I never said that!" Tilly argued, moving to fix the papers she and Tonks had messed up.

"You didn't have to, it was all over your face," Tonks replied smugly.

"Are you nervous?" Marguerite asked, taking a seat in front of the desk.

A blush came to Tilly's face and she glared at Tonks' satisfied smirk. "Of course not! Charlie's my best friend. We've spent plenty of time together."

"Boyfriend, and not 'alone time'," Marguerite corrected. "I think it's sweet that Charlie invited you to spend the holiday with him. I'm sure you'll have a fabulous time."

"As long as you two stay safe," Tonks said slyly. "I honestly don't feel like being anyone's Godmother right now."

"Merlin, Tonks!" Tilly was mortified. How could they have this conversation with her grandmother in the room?

As it was, Marguerite looked up, a sharp look on her face. "Have you two –?"

"No, _grand-mere_! _Comment pourriez-vous meme demander une telle chose!"_

"_C'est une question valide_!" Marguerite argued. "I don't have time for grandchildren, Tilly."

"On that note, I'm leaving," Tilly replied, shaking her head. "You two are impossible. Charlie and I haven't done anything and you don't have to worry about any godchildren or grandchildren alright?"

Marguerite and Tonks were laughing as Tilly left the room. "Have fun, dear!" Margurite called after her.

* * *

Moments later, Tilly sat on her couch staring at the piece of paper in front of her. She looked up at the clock and saw that in two minutes the Portkey would activate.

Truth was, she was nervous. She and Charlie, despite their time in Hogsmeade together during the Triwizard tournament, really hadn't spent much time alone since he had asked her (told her) to be his girlfriend. This would just be them, two weeks in Romania for Christmas and New Years.

Would this trip prove to him that they were not meant to be together? What if they got so annoyed with each other, they ended up fighting or breaking up? Then they would never be friends again, Tonks would have to be the middle man, they would always fight when they saw each other and –

The clock tolled one p.m.

Taking a deep breath, Tilly pulled on her backpack, picked up her suitcase, and put her purse on her shoulder. Telling herself she was being ridiculous, she reached down and touched the paper.

There was a pull at her navel and she hung on for the trip. She had always liked Portkeys. It reminded her of flying.

Before she knew it, her feet were hitting the ground. She stumbled slightly, finding herself at the bottom of a hill.

This was it.

Straightening her purse, Tilly trekked up the hill, pleasantly surprised at the sight she saw when she reached the top. A village of sorts sat below her. She could hear the roar of the dragons in the distance, but here, where all the little houses of the Dragon Keepers sat, it was peaceful. She saw a few children, a few families, going about their daily business. A few walked past her, saying hello as they headed into the town behind her.

"Tilly!"

She looked up, a grin coming to her face at the sight of Charlie running towards her. Seeing his face in person was far better than seeing it in the enchanted mirror. It was as he wrapped his arms around her waist, practically lifting her off her feet that she realized all the worries she had had about this trip _were_ ridiculous. This is where she wanted to be.

Charlie set her down, smiling as he took her suitcase. "Welcome to Romania."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! A visit :D Hope you guys liked it lol I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you next time. Oh and Tilly said, 'how could you ask something like that?' and Marguerite said, 'It's a valid question.'**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey! S/o to new readers: outthere101, HopeLoveandFaith and QueenOfMyOwnWorld. You guys rock!**

Charlie held on to Tilly's hand as he led her through the small village towards town. People waved, children ran past their feet. . . . It was peaceful.

"I had no idea it was so – nice here," Tilly admitted, snow crunching beneath her feet. There were a few Christmas decorations up, the holiday in full swing. Kids were building snowmen and throwing snowballs. Of course, it was cold but a well placed warming charm did just the trick.

Her boyfriend (it was still weird saying that) laughed. "Where did you think we lived?"

"I don't know!" Tilly admitted. "I was imagining you know – something rustic like . . . tents and campfires and such."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Kind of, actually."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "Trust me, a cottage is way better than a tent, especially in this weather. And some people do have lives outside of the dragons you know. They bring their family here, their kids grow up here. We come here," he gestured around to the Muggle town they had just entered, "to shop and visit. The Muggles don't even realize there're dragons just over the hill."

They walked towards a tavern, Charlie calling out, "_Alo_" to people they passed that obviously recognized them. "What?" he asked when he looked down to see Tilly staring up at him surprised.

"I just didn't know you could speak Romanian," she told him.

"Really I only just know how to say 'hello' and order a good stiff drink. Not everyone can be as proficient as you with your nine languages."

"It's kind of a job requirement setting up Quidditch games and such."

They stopped outside the tavern, Charlie turning towards her. "It's going to get pretty rowdy when we walk in here. Be prepared to be bombarded."

"_Mon oui capitaine_," Tilly said, giving him a mock salute. He rolled his eyes, pushing open the door open.

"Charlie!" The bar yelled out in the loudest roar Tilly had ever heard. Charlie was grinning though pulling her inside the room, calling back, "Hello, folks!"

Tilly saw few other women but they smiled kindly at her, the tavern loud and crazy. She figured that even though this was clearly a Muggle town, the wizards and witches working with the dragons needed a drink just as much as anyone. This seemed like a good place to go.

Charlie took her coat, hanging it up with the others and his. Tilly recognized one of his fellow Dragon Keepers, who grinned and winked at her. "I see you've brought along a friend Charlie."

"That's a first!" Someone in the back of the tavern called out, causing laughter.

"Stuff it!" Charlie said, leading Tilly to the bar. "You'll make her leave before she's even gotten a seat."

"Nice to see you again," the man from the Triwizard Tournament said with a smile. "Name's Jeffy."

"Nice to meet you." Tilly took his hand. "I'm –"

"No need, Darling, Chuck here's told us all about you," the barmaid said setting down two scotches. She winked, muttering, "It's on the house. Only the best for Chuck's girl."

Tilly found herself grinning as Charlie blushed. "Come on, Essie. You guys are making me feel like a teenager again."

"The way you go on about her you'd think you were," Jeffy told him, laughing. "'She's so adorable, you know?'"

"'We've been friends since Hogwarts'," someone else yelled.

"'Tilly said the funniest thing'."

"'Tilly and I used to play against each other in Quidditch'."

"'Tilly is –'"

"Alright, alright, Merlin!" Charlie interrupted, earning another raucous laugh.

Tilly laughed too. "Did you tell them everything about me?"

"Of course not!" Charlie argued, tossing back his drink before moving off quickly to get another one.

"Just about." A pretty brunette walked up, wrapping her arms around Jeffy's shoulders. She grinned, giving Jeffy a quick kiss on the cheek. "All good things of course. In fact, all the boys have been going on about a Quidditch game, knowing you were coming up here. I'm Margaret, by the way," she added with a dazzling smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," Tilly responded happily.

"You aren't telling any embarrassing stories about me, are you?" Charlie asked, appearing back at Tilly's side.

"We've plenty of time for that later," Jeffy told him. "For now, we'll let you two have your fun. To Tilly and Chuck!" he shouted raising his glass into the air.

"Tilly and Chuck!" the bar called back and everyone threw back their drinks.

"Now," Jeffy said, slamming his glass back down on the counter. "How about that Quidditch game?"

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it :/ I was having a bit of a writer's block. Thanks again for ready and I'll see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

"Honey, I'm home!"

Tilly rolled her eyes, leaning backwards of the arm of the sofa to look at Charlie – Chuck – as he came in through the door. "Your sleeve is smoking."

Charlie looked down at the sleeve, not surprised as he patted out the smoke. "Why yes, yes it is. . . . What did you do all day?"

"Read one of your dragon books," Tilly said, holding it up. She grinned. "Gotta learn about what my boyfriend is doing."

Smiling, Charlie walked over, lifting up her legs so that he could sit down, placing her legs across his. "That's still weird, you know, to hear it actually spoken aloud. You're my _girlfriend_. Never thought we'd get there."

Tilly laughed. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Last night, they had spent all their time at the tavern, Tilly getting to know all of Charlie's friends. They teased him relentlessly but it was obvious that they were just one big happy family.

Charlie grinned at Tilly. "I actually didn't plan anything out. I just wanted you all to myself for once."

"That's fine by me," Tilly told him, blushing. "So do you want to just spend tonight in?"

He smirked, running his fingers up to her knee and sending a shiver up her spine. "Tempting . . . but I think I want to take you out tonight. Just you, me, and some candlelight."

"Sounds romantic. I didn't know you knew how to do that."

Charlie gave her a soft smack on her thigh. "Quiet. Of course I know how to do romantic. Where do you think Fred and George learned it?"

"Just skipped over poor Percy there, didn't you."

"He never had the time or patience to learn my skills. So what do you say? Dinner?"

"Of course," Tilly assured him. "Dinner would be great."

"Go upstairs and get dressed then! I'm going to take you on our first date!" Tilly giggled as he leaned over, kissing her before hopping off the couch. "Wear something pretty."

An hour later, Tilly walked down the stairs in the little black dress her grandmother had made her bring with her. She hadn't wanted to, insisted that she didn't need it but her Marguerite was far more persistent than Tilly could ever be.

But, though she hated to admit it, her grandmother had been right and she was glad she had brought the curvy black dress and the dark purple heels she hardly ever wore. She hoped this is what Charlie had meant when he said pretty.

The redhead stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. He looked great, she thought, in the black slacks and button down, dark blue shirt. He was leaning against the banister, whistling to himself and tapping his fingers. She smiled at how wonderfully nonchalant he looked standing there.

How on earth did she get so lucky?

Charlie looked up, breaking into a wide grin. "Well hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome." She took his hand at the bottom of the stairs, letting him lead her the rest of the way down. "Are you ready?"

"Well, staring at you now, I kind of don't want to go anywhere," he told her, leaning forward.

She placed her fingertips against his lips. "No you don't, Romeo. You promised me a candlelight dinner with just the two of us and I got all pretty for you."

"Which is why I'm thinking about changing my mind. But, if I have to, I'm going to take you out to dinner."

"Thank you." Tilly smiled as Charlie held up her coat for her to slip into it. "This will be fun."

"This will also be our first date," Charlie responded.

The atmosphere suddenly went from comfortable to nervous. Tilly stared up at Charlie, a blush on her face and his ears red. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling at each other, Charlie Apparated.

"Well . . . this isn't awkward at all." Tilly smiled up at Charlie who blushed.

"Yay, I know . . . not exactly the best first date," he agreed.

They had just finished their appetizer in the three course meal. So far, the date had been quiet, certain parts filled with small talk about work and life back in England. It was . . . weird, but –

Toph laughed. "Actually it's normal for a first date. The nervousness and tension. I think we made to big a deal out of this Charlie."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She reached across the table, placing her hands on top of his. "Charlie we've known each other since we were eleven years old and spent tons of time alone together. I think, naming this our first date made it just a little bit too real. You're my best friend, love and I don't think that should change just because we've changed the title a bit."

Charlie smiled back at her, nodding. "You're right. . . . Well, in that case, you'll excuse me if I act the pig that you've known and love since Hogwarts. Waiter!"

Moments later, the tension released, the awkwardness passed and the food eaten, Tilly put the fork down on her plate. She leaned back in her chair, resting her hands on her stomach and smiling at Charlie. "I can't eat another bite."

Charlie chuckled, leaning across the table with his fork pointed at her plate. "Lightweight. More for me."

She slapped her hand away. "Not at all sir! I'm taking this home!"

Across the table, Charlie stuck his tongue. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I think I'm going to explode so yeah, let's get out of here."

Laughing, Charlie helped her out of her seat and the restaurant. It was a Muggle area so he had to find an alley to Apparate out of. The ended up in front of the small cottage, Tilly shaking her head. "You'll never get it write, will you."

"Quiet," Charlie told her, leaning down to swoop her up into his arms. "I'm still the faster flyer even if you're the better Apparater."

"Indeed I am." Tilly kicked her legs slightly as Charlie kicked the door open. "So now what's the plan, fire man?"

"Well . . ." Charlie started setting her down on the couch. "I was planning on ravishing you but now that you've gone and ruined the surprise. . . ."

"Oh come here." Smiling, Tilly pulled him towards her, his lips pressing against hers. She laid back on the couch and he followed her, holding himself above her with one hand while wrapping his arm around her waist.

Merlin she loved this man.

The kiss was becoming more passionate by the second. Charlie's tongue flashed against her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Charlie lifted himself up, his breath warm against her mouth as he took shuttering breath. "Sorry . . . we could – we could stop."

"No, no, that's fine," she murmured. "I'm okay."

"Okay," he replied and he pressed his lips back against hers.

**A/N: I sooo owed you guys an update so here you go! Just a little fluff for you lol. Next chapter we get to some more nitty gritty. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: S/o to my new readers: AdelinaRose, ShadowOfMyLight, Tobi's Only Girl, and Luc324! You guys rock my world!**

* * *

Tilly woke up, feeling dazed in an incredibly good way. She stretched her arms over her head, rolling onto her side. Charlie grumbled in his sleep, his arm slipping from her waist. "Chocolate milk please," he said, making Tilly smile.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel any different afterwards. . . . Okay maybe that was a lie. She felt light as air, really. And she certainly wasn't a virgin anymore so that was different. That had definitely been much better than she ever thought it would be.

Reaching over she grabbed Charlie's hand, tugging on it. "Charlie," she murmured softly.

He groaned, making her laugh as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling over so that she lay on top of him, the sheets tangled around their bodies. "I don't want to wake up," he whispered.

"We promised Jeffy and the boys a Quidditch game today before more snow comes," she reminded him, poking his sides.

Charlie rolled over again, this time placing himself above her. He grinned at her, blue eyes shining. "We should just stay here . . . make the most of the day."

Well, she certainly liked the sound of that and she most definitely liked the feeling of his arms around her and his body so very close to hers and his lips just above hers and –

"We made a promise, Charlie," she told him though she was regretting that promise.

"Well . . . we never promised we'd be on time."

"No. No I guess we didn't. . . . You know they'll tease us endlessly when we get there, don't you."

"Let them tease away then." Charlie pressed his lips against hers again, tightening his arms around her.

Tilly supposed they would be late today.

* * *

Tilly laughed as she sped past Jeffy, whacking a Bludger in the direction of his Chaser. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to keep up with me, Jeffy."

"Eh, don't get cocky now, missy," Jeffy called back. "We're still ten points ahead."

"Ten points you'll lose once I find the Snitch," Charlie told him, winking in Tilly's direction.

"Judging by how late the two of you were, I'd say you already found it!" The keeper on Tilly's team called out, causing everyone in the small arena to laugh hysterically.

Tilly's face turned beet red as she batted the other Bludger in the direction of Jeffy's Seeker. She had told Charlie the teasing was going to be horrible and indeed it was. They had been taking the mickey out of them since they had shown up nearly a half hour late, faces flushed, hair frazzled, Charlie grinning. The jokes had started then.

"Get lost on the way to the pitch, you two?"

"Is that Charlie's sweater you're wearing, Tilly?"

"I haven't seen you so happy since that Chinese Fireball showed up, Chuck!"

It got worse as the game went on. Charlie had an easier time of laughing it off then Tilly did but when he smiled at her she didn't feel so horrible anymore.

"Charlie!" The game came to a halt as Margaret came running up the pitch, stumbling in the snow, her jacket and hat askew. It was obvious that she was in a hurry and that something was wrong; she had heard they only referred to her boyfriend as 'Charlie' if it was something serious.

Charlie landed, Tilly following after him. Margaret's face was flushed and she was breathing hard as she murmured, "You have to get to London right away."

"Why, what's happening?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound frantic. Tilly knew if there was one thing he hated about working in Romania, it was because he was so incredibly far away from his family. What with You-Know-Who back and half his family and friends working for the Order, he couldn't possibly expect it to be something as simple as Ron making the Quidditch team or Bill dating that Fleur girl.

Margaret opened her hand, the red envelope already starting to smoke. Charlie grabbed it, opening the flap. The letter hopped into the air, forming a pair of lips. "Charlie, try not to worry but dad is being sent to St. Mungo's," came Bill's voice before the letter disintegrated in the snow.

By then the rest of the team had landed, murmuring encouragements, trying to reassure Charlie that they were sure it was nothing. . . . Tilly looked up at Charlie, recognizing the set of his jaw as meaning that he was trying to figure out what to do. Noon here in Romania mean that it was ten in the morning in London. If he contacted the Ministry now he could probably get an International Portkey or Floo before three that evening and that was if they worked fast. . . .

Tilly took Charlie's hand, pulling him away from the pitch. "Thanks, Margaret. Come on, Charlie."

She pulled him forward, running through the snow towards his cottage. Tilly pushed open the door, pulling off her Quidditch gloves and pushing Charlie towards the stairs. "Go upstairs and pack us some things," she told him.

"But I've got to –" Charlie started.

"I've got it," Tilly assured him. "Go pack. By the time you finish, I'll have a way home."

Charlie looked as if he was going to argue again but he shook his head, moving up the stairs. Tilly moved to the fireplace, grabbing the Floo Powder and tossing it in. Taking a deep breath, she called out "Department of Magical Transportation" and stuck her head into the fire.

Her vision spun but soon she was looking into Josaline McCarthy's, the Head of the Department, office. "Jo!" she called out.

The small brunette woman looked up, surprised. She grinned, moving from behind her desk to the fireplace. "Tilly! What's going on, love? Didn't I just send you to Romania?"

"You did and I hate to ask you this but I need a favor," Tilly said. "My boyfriend's father is in the hospital and we really need to get home now."

Josaline frowned. "Oh wow that's insane! I can work that out. It'll be tricky but I should be able to get a Floo activated for you both in about fifteen minutes. It'll bring you through my office and from here you can jet on over to Mungo's."

"That's better than anything I could have hoped for, Jo. Thank you so much. I'll be sure to get you and the family tickets for the next game. Box seats."

"Brian will love that. See you Tilly."

Tilly gave her friend a smile, pulling her head from the fireplace. "Charlie we've got fifteen minutes!"

You had to love connections.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Been a minute, sorry. Hope you like this chapter. We are starting to get more towards the nitty gritty kind of. Like I said I'll be skipping around to important stuff as the time goes by. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey! Shout out to my readers: Edward Cullen, Ms Lillian Nguyen, and HyuugaPrincess15! You guys are fantastic :D On with the show!**

* * *

Tilly hurried after Charlie as they raced up the hallways of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Never before had Tilly been so glad about having connections in the Ministry until she saw the relief on Charlie's face when their Floo had been activated.

Bill Weasley sat in the hallway in front of the Dai Llewellyn ward of Creature-Induced Injuries. He looked older, worn but not sad. When he saw his brother, he stood up, meeting him halfway so that the two of them could embrace.

"What happened?" Charlie started immediately. "Is he –?"

"Dad's fine," Bill reassured him. "He's sleeping right now. I just sent that letter not but an hour ago. How in the world did you get here so fast?"

Charlie nodded at Tilly. "Her friend was able to get us an International Floo to her office in the Ministry."

Bill gave Tilly a soft smile, moving to hug her too. "Nothing like working high up, right."

"I'm going to go in," Charlie murmured. "I won't wake him, I just want to see him."

Bill and Tilly nodded and Charlie walked inside. Bill sighed, sitting down again. Tilly sat next to him, reaching over to take his hand. "You okay?"

"Yea, just tired," he told her. "I'll have to be getting to work soon. Do you think you and Charlie can sit with him till Mum gets back?"

"Of course we can."

Bill nodded, leaning forward in his chair. "Thanks you know . . . for getting him here."

Tilly smiled. "He would have been unbearable otherwise."

The older sibling chuckled. "That would be Charlie."

The door opened and Charlie poked his head out. "He woke up if you guys want to see him."

Bill and Tilly stood up moving into the ward. There were only three people in the ward and Mr. Weasley was at the very end, eyes wide open, happy as ever. "Tilly! Well isn't it good to see you! I guess it's you who we can thank for get Charlie back here without killing someone."

Tilly smiled at the man who was almost like a father to her. "Nothing would have kept us away Mr. Weasley."

* * *

Tilly watched as the teenagers tromped out the door, obviously upset that they couldn't be involved in the Order's business. She couldn't help but feel bad for them; after all, she, Charlie, and Tonks were only six years older than Fred and George. She was surprised Mrs. Weasley let them be involved.

Tonks, Moody, and Marguerite entered the room quickly. Tilly and Tonks exchanged glances, the latter waggling her eyebrows as she glanced between her and Charlie but Tilly shook her head. This was so not the place to even mention her trip to Romania, what with her grandmother and his mother _and _father standing right there.

"Looks like your back then," Moody murmured, his eye roaming about as his good eye looked to Tilly. "No time for vacations anymore. We need the extra eyes in the Ministry what with Arthur on bed rest."

"You guys still haven't actually told us what happened," Charlie said as the trio took the seats the teenagers had vacated.

"It was You-Know-Who's snake," Marguerite explained. "Snuck right up to poor Arthur here."

"That thing must be massive," Tilly whispered. "How in the world did it get in and out without anyone seeing it?"

Arthur shook his head. "It certainly gave me quite a surprise."

"It just did," Tonks told them, looking as baffled as the rest. She tugged on a strand of her pink hair. "The Aurors set to look for it. They searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. . . . But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," Moody growled, "'cause he's not had any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said, uneasily. "You know Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this. . . ."

"Yeah, well," Moody muttered, "there's something funny about the Potter Kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning."

"'Course he's worried. The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-who's snake. . . . Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him – well, that makes him pretty dangerous if you ask me. We might have to take drastic measures."

"He's just a boy, Alastor," Marguerite said, shaking her head. "He's probably scared and confused. Besides, I'm sure Albus will figure things out."

"Either way, it'll be good to have the extra set of eyes around here," Moody said, nodding at Tilly.

Tilly looked from him to Charlie, who was obviously thinking the same thing. You-Know-Who had already tried to take her once.

Was it really safe to be around Harry?

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thought I'd stop this chapter right here. Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Shoutout to my new reader: Shizuko Blood! You're fantastic!**

* * *

Obviously it wasn't safe to be away from Harry either.

Tilly stood in the Department of Mysteries in front of the door that led to the inner workings of the Department, shivering despite her traditional Weasley sweater, this one with little dragons running across it (a not so subtle hint from the matriarch). She held her wand out in front of her, delirious nervous after what had happened to Mr. Weasley. No one, not even the older witches and wizards in the Order, liked to be down here alone anymore.

Especially Tilly.

Though everyone had tried their hardest to make sure that Tilly went about her business as normally as possible (and a lot of business it was, being the Head of a Department), make sure that she didn't worry about anything at all, it was hard not to . . . worry that is. Even Charlie had stayed in England, staying at home for a while, though, most always, he was at Tilly's apartment against Marguerite and Mrs. Weasley's wishes, to make sure she kept occupied. It didn't keep her mind from wandering though.

Here were the things she definitely understood, the facts: her grandmother had a relationship with a man named Tom Riddle years ago and bore a son, Tilly's father Benjamin. Tom Riddle turned out to be You-Know-Who, the most destructive and darkest wizard of their time. You-Know-Who was her grandfather and, last year, he tried to kidnap her from Hogwarts.

What still remained the unknown was the most of the whys. . . . Why, for instance, had he killed her father and left her alive? She didn't doubt for a second that the Death Eaters had known she was in that closet, hiding so why not kill her as well? She was only a little half-blood. Why did You-Know-Who try to kidnap her? What did he want from her now? She figured he would have taken her when she eight but then he had failed to destroy Harry and disappeared from the world . . . so what did he want from her in the first place?

"Thinking hard there, aren't you?" Tilly jumped, scowling at Tonks as she tried to get her heart to stop racing. Her friend had the decency to look guilty. "Sorry about that. I'd forgotten how easy it is to sneak up on you when you fade out like that."

"What are you doing down here?" Tilly asked as Tonks moved to sit next to her. "Your shift isn't for another hour."

"Just wanted to come keep you company," Tonks told her, "since you specifically told Charlie to stay home. What do you think he's doing?"

"Knowing him, probably pacing the floor of my apartment, wearing my rug thin." Tilly shook her head, her ponytail bouncing against her shoulder. "He worries too much."

"As he should." Tonks took her hand, smiling softly. "We're all worried. This is so not where I saw us when we graduated Hogwarts."

"Six years ago," Tilly said. "Nearly seven. . . . Merlin, where did the time go, Tonks?"

"For me? Years training to become an Auror. For you? Years finally convincing yourself to go out with Charlie. And now what do we do? Wait for you and him to finally get married."

Tilly laughed. "Marriage is the farthest thing from our minds I think."

"It shouldn't be. You guys have known each other now for twelve years, dated at least seven of those. Besides, Merlin knows how much time we have now a days." It was a very morbid thought, especially coming from Tonks who was usually very cheery. As it was, her hair, along with her face, turned a sickly green. The metamorphagus shook her head, turning her hair pink again, smiling. "Looks like I need to be finding me a husband pretty soon then, eh?"

"Remus might be interested," Tilly told her, nudging her and the other girl turned red.

"He's quite the looker, isn't he? Sweet and smart as well. . . . I've been hinting but he's quite – well I'm not sure if he's interested. He keeps trying to push me away because of – well you know," Tonks added with a shrug.

Tilly certainly did know and though she worried about Tonks being with an older man and a werewolf at that, she could see the longing on her friends face. "Tonks, how much do you like Remus?"

Tonks looked up at her shyly and, as if they were back in school, she whispered, "I _really, really_ like him Tilly."

Tilly smiled. "Well, you keep hinting."

It felt like old times, Tilly thought as she and her friend giggled. It felt like it had been so long since they had just sat together and laughed and chatted about boys (well, men, she supposed in this case). She could almost forget that they were sitting down in the dank recesses of the Ministry, protecting a prophecy from You-Know-Who.

Almost.

* * *

Tilly read over some more paperwork, shaking her head. The owner of the Montrose Magpies had written her a very descriptive letter on why they would not play in their match versus the Appleby Arrows. Too risky to travel, he said, to much going on to focus on conducting a successful match. It wasn't that she blamed them but it was hard to pretend that everything in the world was okay if people refused to pretend with her.

She tossed the papers back onto her desk, leaning back in her chair. It was late, the office quiet. Her secretary had tried to get her to leave but she pretended to have a lot of work. She had another shift tonight guarding the Department of Mysteries. In fact she should probably be heading down there now.

She was stuffing paperwork into her bag when she heard the lift clanking from the hallway. No one should be here this late. . . .

Unless they were people who didn't care about those rules.

Tilly slid her hand into her pocket, gripping onto her wand as she made her way into her department. The desks were empty and silent and she walked past them to the door that led to the hallway. It was silent for a moment before the lift whizzed past, carrying six young passengers. . . .

One of them caught sight of her with big, green eyes.

Tilly looked up at the numbers above the gates, spotting the glowing "9". Shaking away the shock, she ran back to her office, digging through her bag and throwing its contents to the ground and on top of her desk. Finally her fingers gripped the smooth edges of the three-way mirror she shared with Tonks and Charlie. Charlie checked her purse almost everyday to make sure she had it and, right now, she was thanking Merlin for it. "Charlie Weasley," she muttered.

His face appeared in the mirror and it was obvious he was moving. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I need to know what's going on," she told him, turning to click the door shut and locking it. "I just saw Harry and the whole lot of his friends, including Ron and Ginny, speed past in the lift, heading for the Department of Mysteries."

The scenery around Charlie came to a halt. "They're _what_?"

"They're here, six of them. What's going –" The mirror fizzled and Tonks came into view, her face scared but when she saw Tilly she relaxed, if only a little.

"Are you still at the office?" the metamorphagus asked.

"Yes, but –"

"Well stay there. Lock the door, keep your wand at ready, keep silent, and stay there."

"I can't, Tonks! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here, heading down there. What is going on?"

"For the love of –" Tonks lowered her voice to a whisper and Tilly recognized the elf's head and the draped picture of Mrs. Black in the background. There was the sound of a door opening and Tonks was moving again, supposedly into the living room. "This is all I know so far: supposedly Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood broke into Dolores Umbridge's office. She called for Snape to give Harry the Truth Serum but Harry started yelling something about someone having 'Padfoot in the place where it's hidden'. Snape contacted us looking for Sirius but, of course, my cousin may be reckless but he's not stupid. Last thing I know was Snape was going to go find Harry and his friends."

"Well, no need to. They're here already. . . . Look, I'm going to go down there, make sure –"

Charlie pushed himself into the mirror. "No. No, don't you dare, Tilly Riddle. You wait until we get there. What if You-Know-Who _is_ there?"

Tilly swallowed. "Well, I guess I'll be meeting him, finally. . . . Look I've got to go."

"Tilly, don't –"

"Get in contact with Snape. Tell him the kids are here and I'll try to hold off – whatever until you get here but hurry."

"Tilly!"

"I love you two." With that, Tilly put the mirror on the table, throwing her robes on top of them so that she could pretend she didn't hear Charlie and Tonks calling my name. She was glad for the trainers on her feet and her jeans, no matter how worn. At least this way, if she had to grab the six kids and run, she could.

Wand held out in front of her, she unlocked her door, heading out into the department again and through the hallway to the lifts. She pressed the down button, not prepared for the loud noise she knew the lifts would create.

She should have stayed, she thought as the lift clanked the two floors down to the Department of Mysteries. She should have listened to Tonks and Charlie. . . . But then, what kind of Order member, what kind of _adult_ would she be if she left the kids stranded down there with Merlin knows what.

This was what she was supposed to be doing.

"Department of Mysteries," came the female voice as the lift clanked to a stop.

And then it was too quiet.

Tilly held out her wand again, moving down the corridor to the black door, which was ominously ajar. She had spent nights outside this door and now she was going inside. Unspeakables made her nervous. She walked into the circular room, closing the door behind her. Immediately, the walls begin to spin for a moment, the blue lights covering the room. Tilly closed her eyes so that she wouldn't get dizzy, trying to remember what Dumbledore had instructed once.

Her eyes snapped open and she muttered, "Time."

The room stopped and Tilly stumbled a little before moving towards the door that was directly in front of her now. She pulled it open and closed it quietly behind her because she could hear voices coming from the open door ahead. The lights coming from the different clocks and the bell jar with the floating egg was her best source of light and she moved silently forward, trying not to bump into any desk.

"—reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?" Tilly took a silent breath and a step back. That voice. . . . That could only be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"So he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" came Harry's voice. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it – and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good," drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't stand that man; he was always coming to the office, trying to smooth talk his way into getting free tickets. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell –"

"NOW!" Harry yelled and then he shouted "_REDUCTO_!" and there were five different voices that blended in with his as well, followed by the sound of tons of glass breaking, wood smashing, and a cornucopia of voices. Tilly ran forward, peeking out through the door and gasping at the thousands of glass spheres, the thousands of prophecies smashing to the ground.

The Unspeakables were not going to be happy about this.

Harry, Hermione, and the boy Tilly assumed to be Neville Longbottom were running in her direction Tilly rushed out shooting spells at a Death Eater Hermione had missed as he tried to grab at the three teens, knocking him away. "This way! Lock the door," she shouted.

If they were surprised by her they didn't say anything, just barreled in the room, Tilly giving Neville a push. She reached forward, pulling the door shut and she heard Hermione yell, "_Colloportus_!" at the door, sealing it and Tilly was momentarily impressed.

There was no sight of Ron, Luna, or Ginny and she ran to a different door, wondering if she would find them in there but they weren't. Instead, as she closed the door and muttered the same spell Hermione used, she found herself face to face with shelves covered in books. Any other day, she would have been quite tempted to study what was on those shelves but today wasn't any other day.

Today she was fighting for her life and the lives of six, incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid, teenagers.

The room became silent again and we listened to Lucius Malfoy scream orders. "Leave Nott, _leave him_, _I say_, the Dark Lord will not care for Nott's injuries as much as losing that prophecy – Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the other's if necessary – Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left, Crabbe, Rabastan, go right – Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead – Macnair and Avery, through here – Rookwood, over there – Mulciber, come with me!"

Tilly moved away from the door, looking around. There was no where to hide in the 'brain' room and she could hear the footsteps heading towards her door. She held up her wand, stilling herself.

She was Tilly Riddle and she could take anything.

There was a slight thud as the Death Eater trying to enter the room attempted to open the door on the first try. A deep voice, muttered, "Alohomora."

A Death Eater walked through the door, standing there for a moment, obviously trying to get adjust to the dim light. When he laid eyes on her, she could almost hear the grin behind his mask. "If it is isn't the Riddle girl? The Dark Lord's been looking for you."

He took a step forward and Tilly raised her wand, screaming, "_Avifors Oppugno_!"

Behind her the bookshelves rattled, a numerous amount books falling off and hitting the ground with a thud. In front of her the man laughed, "Is that all you got?"

This time, it was Tilly's turn to smile.

With a slight shudder, the books rose into the air, their covers and pages flapping like wings as the shrieked and attacked the Death Eater. The large man screamed, batting at the birds, seemingly having forgotten that he was a wizard. Over the roar of the shrieking books, Tilly could hear footsteps coming in her direction. Looking around, she spotted another door, quickly escaping through it and slamming it shut behind her, locking it again.

She was in another random dark hallway. Damn the Unspeakables but she couldn't help but admit they did their job well. Anyone could get lost in here, including her. There were tons of doors and she figured she could make it through one without the Death Eaters chasing her finding one.

But before she could pick a door, two Death Eaters came through the door where she had just been. Tilly quickly crafted a shield charm before they could catch her unguarded. The spell one of them sent bounced off the shield, striking the ceiling and sending down plaster and dust. Tilly thrust her wand forward, ropes shooting out and grabbing the nearest one by the ankles, sending him crashing down like a tree. The other was still rushing towards her and she saw the Cruciatus curse coming to his lips.

"_Langlock!_" she yelled and the man gulped when his tongue became stuck to the roof of his mouth. With him incapacitated, Tilly jerked her wand, sending him flying into the wall. He hit and slumped down to the ground, unmoving.

Meanwhile, the other Death Eater had gotten free of his bounds. He jumped to his feet, charging at her. Tilly, slashed her wand diagonally across her body before trusting it forward. The slash hit him, sending him flying backwards and landing unconscious. Tilly allowed herself a moment of victory before she turned and flung open the nearest door . . . and found herself floating in what looked like space.

Damn it all again!

She saw a Death Eater, floating, unconscious next to the broken pieces of what she assumed to be Pluto. Well, at least she knew they, one of the kids, had been through her. Swinging her arms she swum to the door on the other ride, her feet touching the ground often and suddenly so that it was like she bouncing. It was a hard time going but finally, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, tumbling out.

Turning, Tilly slammed the door behind her, leaning back against it. She was back in the circular hallway and no one was there with her. It was quiet again and she slammed a fist against the door, angry. What good was she if she couldn't even watch over six kids?

And where was the rest of the Order?

A door to her left open and she turned, to surprised to do much as two Death Eaters and came out, both of them a ragged mess. The shock wore off and the one in front raised his wand. "_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!" _Tilly yelled jumping back. "_Impedimenta!_"

However the man did it, he dodged the jinx, letting it strike the man behind him. Tilly turned to run and felt something painful strike her calf. With a cry, she fell forward, her wrist bending awkwardly underneath her when she landed. Laughing, the man walked towards her, snatching her wand away when she turned over to point it at him. A hand gripped her arm, pulling her up. "Look what I've got! We were hoping to run into you tonight."

He dragged her along, opening the door in front of him, standing there for a moment before he decided no one was there. He left it open however, knowing the room would spin if he closed it. Finally, he must have found what he wanted because he pulled her inside what looked to be the 'brain' room, maneuvering her past the unconscious forms on the ground, a few Death Eaters . . . but Tilly also spotted Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Ron, tangled up in the tentacles of one of the Brains. Tilly fought against her the man holding her but he pulled her forward through another door. "Got another one!"

Her heart sank when she saw all the Death Eaters, Neville twitching on the ground and Harry standing at the bottom of the stone room in front of a large veil, the prophecy still clutched tight in his hand, his wand held out in front of him in the other.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy looked up at her, the former grinning wickedly, a crazy glint in her eye. She screamed, obviously delighted. "Bring her closer! I want to see her face to face!"

The man holding Tilly half dragged, half carried her down the steps. His other hand encircled her free arm in an iron like vice as they stopped on the first step. Bellatrix skipped forward, reaching up to grab Tilly's chin, painfully, her nails digging into her cheeks. "We've been looking for you, Riddle. You're just in time to help us convince Potter to give us the prophecy!"

Tilly's eyes darted to Harry who was looking down at the orb in his hand, looking defeated. "Don't you dare," she muttered, not so much angry with him as she was with herself, for getting caught. "Don't you dare, Harry, not after everything. Don't –"

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled, giving Tilly a painful shake. Tilly felt something warm and slippery drip down her chin, but she dared not look. Bellatrix looked back at Harry. "So what will it be Potter?"

Silently, after a slight hesitation and a glance at Tilly, Harry held out the prophecy to Malfoy, who jumped forward to snatch it.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! This was getting long lol. So it's eleven forty four p.m and I've been working on this practically all day. I promise you I will finish the battle next Tuesday for you but for now, you'll have to wait. I hope you like this chapter. I had to separate Tilly from the main characters during the battle only because, well, if she had been with them, having slight knowledge of the Department of Mysteries, she could have gotten them out and then no battle. I know it went a little fast but you have to figure that, without Harry's thoughts and such stuck between dialogue and action, all of that only could have lasted maybe a little less then fifteen minutes. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Most of the quotes you will see belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey! S/o to my new readers Dragonrebel, rainbow3mily, and ellabella! Thanks everybody!**

* * *

Above them, two doors burst open and the surge of relief that flooded through Tilly at the sight of Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Charlie and Kingsley was almost painful. . . . But it was certainly less painful than when the Death Eater holding her threw her forward, off the last step. She barely had time to register it, landing on her side and feeling her wrist snap this time. Tears came to her eyes and she tried to blink them away as she crawled along the floor, spells flashing over her head. She could see Harry crawling his way over to Neville and she started towards them.

Someone jumped down into the sunken pit in front of her and she sat upright as a wand was pointed into her face. "You're not going –"

Before he could finish, a red flash of light hit him in the face. He keeled over and his head hit the platform with a sickening thud. A hand gripped her arm and Tilly looked over into Charlie's worried face. "You okay?" he called over the noise.

She nodded, not wanting him to worry about her broken wrist. She lifted her good hand to her cheek, feeling the slick, stickiness of her own blood from Bellatrix's nails. "I don't have a wand."

Charlie looked around for a moment, reaching forward to grab the wand that the man he had stunned had dropped. "We'll get you a new one later. Ready?"

Tilly nodded and they jumped up, wands ready. Charlie helped her climb up onto the first step as she looked around, spotting Harry as he Stupefied Macnair. "We need to get them –"

"_Protego!_" Charlie cried out just before something purple and fierce hit them. It was bad enough to send them skidding backwards. The Death Eater was running towards them. Tilly pointed her wand, screaming, "_Stupefy_!"

The man was halted, falling onto his back. Tilly had a moment to breathe before Tonks came crashing down the stairs, her body limp. With a quick glance at each other, she and Charlie split up, him going to into the fight and she running over to catch Tonks, keeping her from crashing father down the stairs. Above them Bellatrix crowed in excitement running down the stairs. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius running to meet his deranged Cousin.

Tilly pulled Tonks close to her as best as she could with one arm, looking down into the pale face, her eyes closed. Even her hair looked dead, listless. "Tonks!" she yelled, ducking down as a flash of green light streaked past her head.

Remus Lupin rushed over, dropping to his knees next to her. Tilly had only spent time around him during Order Meetings but, if what Tonks said was true, she had been spending a lot more time than that with the older man. Tonks said he avoided her like the plaque at times, because it was quite obvious that the metamorphous had taken quite a liking to werewolf. From the look on his face at that moment, he was quite obviously taken with her as well. "Is she –?" he asked, face ashen, eyes wide.

Tilly took hold of her friend's wrist, feeling a pulse, slow but steady. "She's alive," she told him, laying Tonks back down on the step. "We need to get Harry and Neville out of here!"

Remus hesitated a moment, something that Tilly definitely noticed, but he nodded, both of them getting to their feet. He ran towards Harry and Neville just as Harry blasted Lucius Malfoy across the room, smashing into the dais where Sirius and Bellatrix were dueling. Tilly ran towards Charlie, pointing at the Death Eater he was dueling, screaming, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Charlie turned to her as the man's legs and arms snapped together, his face frantic. "Tonks?"

Tilly nodded. "We need to go help Remus with the boys!"

"Where are the rest of the kids? Where's Ron and Ginny?"

"Unconscious in the Brain Room. We'll go get them and –"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Tilly and Charlie looked up as Albus Dumbledore came flying down the steps past Harry and Neville. Tilly couldn't remember ever seeing her former Headmaster so furious. The Death Eaters who were still conscious were trying to scramble away but whateverspell Dumbledore had just cast was pulling them back towards him.

That's when Tilly realized that Sirius and Bellatrix were still fighting, the man laughing. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled at her.

And that's when the spell hit him.

There was nothing anyone can do as his body curved and he fell through the veil. It fluttered and then fell still. Tilly didn't delve much into the works of the Unspeakables but she had heard about this room. She had heard that what they did in here involved Death.

Arms wrapped around her waist holding her back; she hadn't even realized she was moving. She could hear Harry screaming Sirius' name, heard Bellatrix scream in happiness. She had gotten to know Sirius fairly well, considering he was stuck in the house. He was kind, smart, funny . . . a bit of a flirt but he was a great guy.

And he wasn't coming back.

She made herself focus, realized that people where still fighting, still trying to get away. Remus had a hold on Harry, his arms wrapped around his chest. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Harry screamed.

"He can't come back, Harry," Remus told him, his voice breaking. "He can't come back, because he's d –"

"HE – IS – NOT – DEAD!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

There was a slight moan and the arms wrapped around her waist slid off. She looked up, watching Charlie move over to Tonks, helping her sit up, Mad-Eye Moody already sitting beside her with a hand over his empty socket. Most of the Death Eaters were gathered up by Dumbledore. Tilly forced her feet to move again but this time towards Harry and Remus, who had a grip now on the younger boy's arm.

"Harry," she mumbled and when he looked up at her, she didn't know what else to say. He was so hurt, so broken. She looked to Remus instead and thought she might be seeing the same thing. She reached forward with her good hand and took his free one.

"Harry?" Neville Longbottom said, sliding down the benches, his legs still dancing uncontrollably, his face a bloody mess. "Harry . . . I'b really sorry. . . . Was dat man – was Sirius Black a – a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded. Remus turned to Neville. "Here, _Finite_. . . . Let's – let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

"Dey're all back dere," Neville told them. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's al righd – and Herbione's unconscious bud we could feel a bulse –"

A bang and a crash alerted everyone to Bellatrix and Kingsley. . . . Unfortunately it was Kingsley who fell. Dumbledore turned, sending a spell at the crazy woman. She blocked it though and ran.

Tilly was jerked suddenly as Remus made a grab for Harry, who had twisted away from the man's grasp. "Harry – no!" he cried.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry yelled as he ran up the steps. "SHE KILLED HIM – I'LL KILL HER!"

Tilly moved to run after him but Remus grabbed her elbow holding her back. "You're hurt!"

"But – Harry –"

"No Tilly, we –" Another shout distracted them and she was able to wrench herself out of Remus' grasp. She distinctly heard Charlie call her name but she didn't stop. This was her fault. If she could have just gotten the kids out of there before they met up with the Death Eaters, none of this would have happened. . . .

Now Harry was running off to fight Bellatrix Lestrange, the craziest woman alive and Tilly desperately needed to get to him before he got himself killed.

Tilly ran past Luna Lovegood, who looked dazed, and Ron, who was still giggling on the floor. Ginny had crawled over to Hermione, who still lay unconscious on the ground. "Tilly!" the red head shouted but by then Tilly was already slamming through the door into the circular lobby.

It rotated, catching Tilly off guard again. She rooted herself, taking a deep breath and shouting, "Exit!"

The room stopped spinning and a door to her left open. She ran through and into the corridor, the door slamming itself shut behind her. Two of the lifts were missing when she reached them and she jabbed her finger against the button, waiting for the third lift. Why was this thing taking so long? Any other day and it would have been here already. Finally, the lift came and Tilly jumped on, slamming the gate shut behind her and she slammed her palm against the Atrium button. As the lift rose, she thought she could already hear Harry's voice.

"Well you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" he was yelling. "And he knows! Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" came Bellatrix's voice and Tilly thought she might have felt her heart clench in fear.

"The Prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that then?"

"LIAR!" Bellatrix screamed. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME – _Accio Prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!_"

Harry was laughing as the lift finally pulled up to the Atrium floor. "Nothing there! Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that –"

The gates opened and Tilly caught a quick glimpse of Harry, crouched down behind the fountain with his eyes squeezed shut, and Bellatrix's crazy, snarling face before a jet of red light came barreling towards her. Tilly threw herself to side, pressing against the wall as the spell crashed into the back of the lift. She pulled the borrowed wand from her pocket, holding it down in front of her. "You've lost, Lestrange! This is over! The prophecy is gone!"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying – MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME –"

"Don't waste your breath!" Harry told her. "He can't hear you from here!"

Suddenly, another voice echoed through the Atrium, quiet . . . but with a deadly edge. "Can't I, Potter?"

Tilly felt her knees buckle and it was all she could do not to collapse there in the lift. He was here. You-Know-Who was here in the Ministry of Magic.

"So you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort asked. "No, Bella, he is not lying. . . . I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind. . . . Months of preparation, months of effort . . . and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix was crying, her voice thick with tears. "Master, you should know –"

"Be quiet, Bella," Voldemort told her. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

"But Master – he is here – he is below – and we have the girl!"

"The girl. . . ."

There was a moment of silence in which Tilly thought her heartbeat was loud enough to hear. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe.

Bellatrix suddenly hopped onto the lift, grinning madly. "_Expelliarmus_."

The wand was yanked from Tilly's hand and into Lestrange's. The older woman grabbed Tilly's broken wrist in that painful grasp of hers, earning a cry, pulling her off the lift. "Here she is, Master! Just as I told you! Here she is!"

And there he was.

He wasn't a man. He didn't even look human. His eyes were red, his face snake like. He seemed to tower over all of them and the way he moved was eerie.

Lord Voldemort.

Tom Riddle.

As Bellatrix dragged her forward towards him, she tried to think of him only as the man her grandmother had shown her pictures of but she couldn't find that handsome face anywhere on him.

The slits that were his eyes widened at the sight of her and he mumbled one word, "Marguerite."

Bellatrix pushed Tilly forward and before she had a chance to right herself, thin, long, but incredibly strong fingers gripped the neck of her shirt, forcing her to look up into those red eyes. He glared at her for a moment before looking to Bellatrix. "This isn't the girl. This is that traitorous woman."

"No!" Bellatrix eyes widened in shock and fear. "This is her. She is Tilly Riddle."

Lord Voldemort looked back to her and Tilly tried her best to not look as afraid as she felt. Something changed in his eyes as he looked at her and he nodded. "I suppose it is. . . . Your grandmother was a fool to name you after that your father after that Muggle and he a fool to marry that creature, but no matter – you will do."

"You are the only fool I see here," Tilly muttered.

A horrible smile stretched the monster's face. "You have Marguerite's gall."

He finally looked away from, back to Harry. "I have nothing more to say to you, Potter. You have irked me too often, for too long. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"No!" Tilly screamed as Harry moved to do nothing.

He was going to die. . . .

* * *

**A/N: I desperately owed you guys a chapter! I'm trying not to draw this scene out to long but it's got a mind of it's own. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next week :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: S/O to DeAtHlY bEauTiFuL, my new reader :D You are fantastic!**

* * *

The wizard statue that had once stood proud in the middle of the fountain, but was now headless, jumped in front of Harry, blocking the spell from striking the boy.

"What?" Voldemort said, angry and surprised. He let go of Tilly, who quickly ran to Harry, pulling him next to her. "Dumbledore!"

"Keep your head down!" Tilly told Harry, gripping tight onto his shoulders, scared that he might do something reckless if she let go of him. The powerful wizards were locked in a duel and the witch's statue ran to Bellatrix, who screamed as it pinned her to the floor. The goblin and the house-elf were moving along the wall but the centaur charged at Voldemort, who vanished.

Tilly barely had a second to look for before he reappeared beside the fountain. The wizard's statue pushed her and Harry back, away from Dumbledore and Voldemort. Tilly still had a grip on Harry but it was almost hard not to be distracted by such a powerful battle.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors are on their way –"

"By which time I shall be gone and you dead!" Voldemort replied. His killing spell missed Dumbledore and, instead, set fire to the security guard's desk.

Dumbledore shot another spell at his opponent, Tilly taking a step back and pulling Harry with her at the incredibly feeling of power in the air. Voldemort pulled up a shield, the force of Dumbledore's spell striking it, the sound ringing through the Atrium. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore? Above such brutality, are you?"

Throughout her schooling and even afterwards, it had always amazed Tilly how her Headmaster always seemed. Tonight was no different. "We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom. Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit –"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!"

"You are quite wrong." From behind the statue, that kept pushing them backwards, Tilly could see Dumbledore moving towards Voldemort. Harry kept trying to move past the statue but its continuous movement and Tilly's hold of his arm made it difficult. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness –"

Voldemort shot another killing spell but this time, the centaur blocked it and shattering it. Tilly pulled Harry down, covering him as the pieces fell around them, some brushing off her back, dust and debris gathering in their hair and clothes. Both she and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore wrap Voldemort in a fiery whip but the victory didn't last long. The rope turned into a snake, falling to the ground and turning towards Dumbledore as Tom Riddle vanished once more.

The snake moved to Dumbledore, rising to strike. A burst of flame appeared above Dumbledore and Voldemort reappeared in the middle of the fountain.

"_Look out!_" Harry screamed but it didn't matter. Voldemort had fired another killing spell and the snake was ready to attack. Tilly wanted to look away but she found that she couldn't, her eyes drawn to the horrifying scene.

Suddenly, Fawkes the Phoenix swooped down, swallowing the green spell and bursting into flames. His original form fell to the ground, seemingly unharmed. Dumbledore swung his wand, sending the snack into the air where it vanished in a puff of smoke. In the fountain, the water rose, surrounding Voldemort.

For a moment, nothing happened as Voldemort struggled to remove himself from the trap. . . . And then he was gone again, the water splashing back into the fountain and onto the floor. Bellatrix's scream echoed through the Atrium because she was sure, like they were, that Voldemort had run away.

Tilly loosened her arms from around Harry and he moved into a crouch, ready to run out from behind their hiding place. Dumbledore turned on them and even from where they were, Tilly could see the outright fear in his eyes. She wrapped her arms back around Harry as the Headmaster yelled, "Stay where you are!"

Tilly looked around but she couldn't tell what Dumbledore could possibly be so afraid of. The room was empty, Voldemort nowhere to be seen. They needed to get out of here and get the students back to –

Harry yelled and Tilly heard no more.

The pain that over took her was incredible, evil, and a small lucid part of her brain that it was coming from where her arms were wrapped around Harry. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't budge, as if Harry were gripping onto her. She thought she might have vaguely heard voices but she couldn't be sure. The only thing she could be aware of was the pain, taking over her body, stealing her strength and the very core of her, her magic.

She opened her eyes but all she could see was red.

For a second her thoughts became clear again but it was only to have one clear thought –

She was going to die.

Then suddenly, as quick as it came, the pain left. Whatever was holding her let go and she fell, crashing against the ground. She lay there a long time trying to breathe and finding it painful, her chest constricted, fading in and out of consciousness.

"Tilly!" someone yelled, their voice coming to her as if through a tunnel. Fingers, ice cold, pressed against her forehead. Above her, someone murmured, "She's burning up."

Someone took her broken wrist and she felt the end of a wand tap against it, fixing it before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid things are much more complicated than I originally feared."

Tilly blinked and for a moment, her vision cleared. She saw red hair, blue eyes, a relieved smile that she managed to return. Charlie slid his hands under her, pulling her up so that she was sitting straight. She twisted her wrist, glad to see it wasn't hurting any longer. "I need you to stop scaring me."

She shook her head, looking around the Atrium. She saw the Minister, who was incredibly frantic, and a few other important members of the staff, along with news reporters. Dumbledore kneeled in front of her, Remus to the left of him. She cast around another glance, before she looked to Dumbledore. "Where's Harry?"

"I've sent him on ahead to my office," Dumbledore reassured her, a slight smile on his face though his eyes had lost their normal glitter. "He is completely fine but I'm afraid I have some things to discuss with him. . . ."

"What happened, Professor?" she asked him. "What was that?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There are some things you must know as well, Tilly, some things that have just recently come to light, but we won't discuss them here. I will call upon you sooner, rather than later. Mr. Weasley will ensure you are safely returned home, I'm sure."

With a nod to Charlie and Remus, Dumbledore strode off, walking through one of the fireplaces. Tilly watched him leave, confused, but, if there was one thing Tilly knew about Albus Dumbledore it was that when he promised to explain things, he would.

Charlie helped her stand and she looked to Remus. The older man looked sad, depressed and Tilly realized that he had lost his last true friend, what with Peter Pettigrew becoming the rat he really was. She wanted to say she was sorry but she knew that no matter of apologies would consol her if she ever lost Charlie or Tonks. . . . "Tonks," she murmured, looking up at her boyfriend.

He nodded. "She has to go to St. Mungo's for a bit but she's fine. Last I heard, Marguerite was tending to all the Order members who were injured."

That's good, she thought. Marguerite Baudelaire was the best healer she knew and could fix anything. Her friends were in good hands. Charlie took her hand, squeezing it. "Let's go home."

"Wait." Tilly moved back to Remus, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened surprised but she felt him relent, hugging her back. She thought he might be trying not to cry as he held on to her. When they let go of each other, he gave her a slight smile, which she returned. "Are you going to be okay? Would you like to come with us? I hate for you to be alone."

He seemed touched by her kindness but he shook his head. "Thank you, but I think I'll just go home."

"You should go visit Tonks," she suggested. "She would really like to see you."

Remus nodded and Tilly reached forward to squeeze his hand. "If you need anything, send in owl."

"Thank you."

Tilly gave him a small smile before she let Charlie lead to the Floos.

* * *

When they stepped through fireplace into Tilly's apartment, Charlie picked her up, cradling her against him as he walked towards her room. "What are you doing?" she murmured, smiling up at him.

"Taking care of you," he told her. "Next time you do something stupid like that, Tilly Riddle, I'm going to strangle you myself."

Tilly laughed softly, placing her head against her shoulder. "It's a date."

Charlie laid her on the bed before crawling over to lie next to her. They faced each other, Charlie reaching over to brush her hair out of her face, his expression serious. "I could have lost you."

"I could have lost you too," Tilly told him, closing her eyes. "But we're still here."

"And what about next time?"

"We don't know, but life is too short to worry about things like that."

"Life _is _too short. . . ." Charlie fell silent and Tilly thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "Marry me."

Her eyes shot open. Charlie had propped his head up on his hand and he was watching her, eyes intent. She sat up. "What did you just say?"

"I asked you to –"

"I heard the first time."

"Then why did you –"

"This isn't funny, Charlie."

He sat up as well. "I wasn't joking. I'm serious."

Tilly's mind was reeling, her face flushed. Hadn't she just had a talk about this similar situation with Tonks not too long ago? Had the two of them talked? "Not long ago you said the only thing you'd ever marry would be one of your dragons."

"Yes well, I found someone I care about more."

"What changed your mind?"

Charlie placed his hand over his heart, pretending to pout but Tilly could see the trace of hurt in his eyes. "I starting to think you actually don't want to marry me."

"No, I mean, yes, of course I do!" she reassured him. "Of course, I want to marry you Charlie Weasley. I just want to make sure you're sure. I mean, after all, you work so far away and I know how much you love Romania and your dragons and –"

"You talk too much," Charlie murmured before he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Tilly Weasley.

That had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! So what do you think? I'm finally finished with this scene. Everything going on with Tilly will be explained next chapter, I promise. Thanks for reading! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey! S/o to my readers: Sapphire Psycho, darkangel856, CuzTheBestThingsRImpossible, Little Flipendo, Full of Flaws, CHarmony49, and Le Poofle**.

* * *

Tilly sat in Albus office, feeling as if she were a student again. Not that she had ever come to this office because she was in trouble, no, but being in the presence of a teacher made her nervous. Aunt Minnie made her nervous and she had known the woman for years. Across from her, the Headmaster watched her, his hands clasped in front of him on his desk. He gave her a slight smile but it seemed strained, which was weird for the usually calm man. "How are you feeling, Tilly?"

Even weirder. She had gotten used to him referring to her as 'Miss Riddle'. "I'm fine, thank you."

Again, Dumbledore gave her that small smile but it faded quickly. "I'm afraid, Tilly, that things have gotten pretty – serious."

"How do you mean?" Tilly asked, her fingers clasping the edge of her seat.

Dumbledore stood. "A day ago, in the Ministry, do you remember a brief period of time in which you just felt pain?"

Tilly nodded. How could she forget? It had been the worst moment of her life, really, not being able to breathe or move. Dumbledore sighed, leaning against his desk. He seemed tired and that was even stranger. In all the years she had known him, Dumbledore had been the most energetic old man she had ever known. "That pain you felt was Voldemort attempting to possess Harry."

Tilly stared at her old Headmaster, shocked. "Is Harry – is he –?"

"He's fine," Dumbledore reassured her. "Harry's love, the love he feels for his friends, the love he felt for Sirius, it pushed Voldemort out. I'm afraid – I'm afraid that while Voldemort was trying to possess Harry, you touching him gave Voldemort access to you as well."

"What – what does that mean?"

Dumbledore looked down for a moment before looking back to Tilly, his eyes sad. "Harry and Voldemort share a deep connection, one that formed the night Voldemort tried to kill him. You, however, have a deeper connection, one that is born through blood. The powers that purebloods share are passed down through the generations, old magic that grows stronger with each descendant. I fear that the reason Tom has been trying to kidnap you, is to gain access to those powers."

"What do you mean?" Tilly asked, sitting forward. "Is he trying to make me join the cause because I never –"

Dumbledore shook his head, looking grim. "There is always magic more ancient than what we currently posses. I have reason to believe that Tom has thought to use this ancient magic twice: once to make him virtually invincible and again to take powers from blood relations."

Tilly tried to let that sink in, his words echoing through her head. "You mean – he's been trying to kidnap me so that he can steal my powers."

"It would make him that much stronger, having your powers along with his."

Her heart was pounding. She was desperately trying not to have a panic attack, something she hadn't had since she was in school. Taking deep breaths she looked up at the old Headmaster, unnerved by the sad look on his face. "What – what should I do?"

"The best thing to do is not to panic," Dumbledore said, giving her a small smile. "I am sorry if I frightened you; that was not my intention. I just wanted you to be aware of Tom's plans so that you could be cautions. Perhaps you can go stay with Marguerite, Mrs. Weasley, or maybe Miss Tonks . . . somewhere where you won't be alone."

Tilly nodded slowly. "Yes . . . yes, that might be for the best. Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore came around the desk as she got wobbly to her feet. "Will you be alright?"

It was an odd question to ask after dropping such a daunting affair on her head. But she nodded, giving him a strained smile. "Thank you. I think . . . I think I'll just be going to visit Tonks at the Hospital. I'll stay there until Charlie gets back from his errands."

She waved good bye to the old man, moving to the Fireplace. Taking the Floo Powder, throwing it into the fire and disappearing through it.

She so did not want to think about this right now.

* * *

Tilly smiled as she moved towards Tonk's bed, looking towards the foot of it. There were flowers sitting there, trinkets, and candy sitting at the end of the bed. "Had a lot of visitors haven't we?"

"Tilly!"

"Oh, just the usual, you know. Mom and dad have been in here every day almost for the entire visiting hour. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dropped by and so did Marguerite, of course. Charlie stopped by, Bill and the lovely Mrs. Fleur Delacour came through (he positively adores that girl, you know). That's about it."

"What about Remus?" Tilly asked, giving her friend a sly smile.

She expected her friend to blush, start stammering, but instead the metamorphous folded her arms, leaning back into her own pillows, her bubblegum pink hair turning dull. "He has been incredibly absent."

Tilly gaped at her friend. "He hasn't stopped by?"

"No Tilly he hasn't." There was anger in her voice that Tilly rarely ever heard but also a hint of something else; heartbreak. "In fact, he hasn't said much to me except that he's too old, too poor, and because of his little 'condition' it's too dangerous for us to be together."

"Oh, Tonks. . . ." Tilly didn't know what else to say. "Tonks if . . . if he doesn't see how wonderful you are than – than bullocks to him."

Tonks gave her a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and Tilly felt as if she had truly been ignoring her friend. As soon as Tonks got out of this hospital, she swore that was going to change. "Forget about it. Give me some news from the outside world! Charlie said you had some news but he was going to wait to let you tell me."

Tilly bit her lip, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Spring or Fall?"

Tonks eyed her strangely, confused. "Spring I guess but –"

"Okay good . . . that'll make it easier to choose colors."

"Colors? Colors for what?"

"Well we have to figure out what color your Maid of Honor dress is going to be, don't we?"

Tilly watched the realization settle over her friend's face. Tonks screamed, her hair turning an electric yellow before she threw her arms around Tilly, hugging her. "Merlin, really? Really? He proposed! You're getting married!"

Tilly laughed. "I'm getting married!"

Tonks held her out at arms length and Tilly was surprised to see tears in her friend's eyes. "I'm so happy for you!"

Tilly's smile fell as she watched her friend. Here she was, obviously struggling with her feelings with Remus . . . not to mention that a little more than 48 hours ago, she had lost her cousin. "Tonks?"

"What is it?"

"It's okay you know, to be sad."

Tonks' hair became the color gray and she folded her hands in her lap. "No. No Tilly, it's your day! I'm happy for you."

Tilly gave her a slight smile before wrapping her arms around her other best friend. Tonks returned the hug, resting her head on Tilly's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should be happy. I will be happy."

"Don't worry about it," Tilly told her. "And Remus is not invited to the wedding."

Tonks choked out a laugh, before the two of them fell silent. Yes, Tilly thought to herself, she was definitely going to spend more time with Tonks.

* * *

**A/N: SO It feels like it's been years since I updated so here you go :D Sorry it's kind of short but at least we get some best girlfriend time! Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**HELLO ALL!**

**I just wanted to inform you that I was soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. What with school and work everything has been soooo busy. **

**I wanted to let you know that I am taking the time to finish off stories one-by-one now because that seems a lot easier. I've already finished one story and another one that I was working on has about two chapters to go. I hope you can all be patient with me and I promise to update my stories ASAP! **

**Thank you my fabulous readers!**

**Sunidlight**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: S/o to some of my new readers Ume Kanda, Katoraj1958, tigy, taterbug0491, saraslushie711, dream lighting, spots newsie, BreannFraizer , laroline, ptl4ever419, dqdagb1, Eirdaru, and EverRose808.**

* * *

And that is exactly what she did.

Considering that Tonks was delegated to Hogsmeade in order to keep an eye on Hogwarts, Tilly decided to stay with her best friend and help out. Dumbledore did, after all, insist that she stay with a friend or family and since she didn't really want to return to her childhood home with Marguerite and Charlie had to get back to Romania because he did actually have a job, Tonks was the next best thing. Besides, she wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend.

Her presence there did seem to make Tonks smile more but otherwise, her hair was still this mousy brown color which was abnormal. As much as Tilly had been around Tonks and seen her hair change to all these incredible colors, it was strange not to see that electric bubblegum pink every once in a while. It just stayed brown; Remus' hair was brown….

Tilly did her best to keep Tonks on task and her thoughts off the werewolf, but Order meetings kind of messed that up. Tonks would eye Remus, obviously trying to get his attention and he was obviously ignoring her. Tilly thought that maybe she'd have a word or two with the guy but felt it might make things worse. She just couldn't stand to see her friend so sad.

They sat at the dinner table now, eating chicken and salad and Tilly watched Tonks pick at her food. When Tilly had gone into Hogwarts to do an inspection, she had run into Harry. He had, hesitantly, asked her about Tonks and when she asked why he mentioned her Patronus being a weird, big animal. Tilly couldn't help but think that maybe it was werewolf.

"Okay, that's it," Tilly said, setting down her fork. "I'm done."

Tonks looked up at her. "What are you on about?"

"You. Tonks I care about you and I hate that this – this _jerk_ is making you so depressed."

"He's not a jerk, he's just –"

"Don't defend him! It's obvious he understands how you feel about him and he obviously feels the same way about you . . . there is no excuse for him to be treating you this way!"

"I don't know what else to do about it! He doesn't want to be with me . . . he's practically said so."

"But he hasn't said so. He's given you excuse after excuse but not once has he said he didn't care about you. Tonks . . . Merlin, I can't stand you like this. You either have to get him to realize just how much you care and – and if he doesn't want to see that, doesn't want to deal with it, then maybe it's time to just let him go."

Not surprisingly, tears welled up in Tonks' eyes. She shook her head, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. "I know, I know. . . . I just – I can't stand the thought of losing someone else I care about and having them still be _there_ makes it even worse."

Tilly opened her mouth to respond but was stopped from doing so when a cat Patronus came rushing into the room, rising up on its haunches, McGonagall's voice echoing through Tonks' loft.

"_Death Eater's in Hogwarts_."

It might have taken all of ten seconds for the shock to wear off, in which the Patronus disappeared and Tilly and Tonks exchanged horrified looks, before the two friends were dashing for the fireplace with wands in hand but they would both agree that perhaps it had been ten seconds too long. If they hadn't sat there for that ten seconds, they might have gotten to Hogwarts ten seconds earlier. Ten seconds earlier they might have been able to stop what McGonagall referred to as the inevitable. . . .

Ten seconds too late they skidded through McGonagall's fireplace. Screams they couldn't hear from Hogsmeade echoed around them as they ran from the office. Tilly thought she saw children fighting, glimpsed shocks of red hair that were eerily too familiar.

"Nymphadora!" Both women turned at the sound of the metamorphoses' name as Remus ran to them. He was speaking to the both of them but it seemed as if he had only eyes for Tonks. "You need to leave now! It's not –"

A rumbled echoed above them and they looked up just in time to see the ceiling crack. Tonks yelled as it fell and Tilly, who had been a few steps away from her reached out and screamed, "No!"

She jerked back as the rocks fell, closing her eyes against the dust. "Tonks!"

When she opened her eyes it was to see Remus and Tonks huddled together, Remus' wand held up levitating the rocks that were above them. Tilly breathed a sigh of relief just as her friend opened her eyes wide. "Tilly watch out!"

Tilly turned just as a spell caught her in the stomach knocking her back and taking her breath away. She landed hard on her back, gasping for air. Her vision was blurring as a dark figure approached her and she clumsily tried to wrap her fingers around her wand. . . .

The figure was blasted away from her and another appeared in his place grabbing her shoulders. "Tilly! Tilly, focus!"

Tilly blinked hard and took slow deep breaths until things became clear again. Bill Weasley was staring at her, looking anxious. Standing behind him, Fleur Delacour stood with her wand out, looking beautiful and fierce. Remus had moved away from Tonks but he was still watching her even as Tonks moved towards Tilly. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," Tilly coughed out as Bill pulled her to her feet. "Sore but fine. Are you?"

"I am," Tonks said with a slight smile, glancing over her shoulder. "Thanks to Remus."

But the older wizard wasn't listening. He had had gone stone still, fear etched on his face. "Fenrir."

The other four looked in the direction Remus was but could see nothing but the darkness of the hallway. "Remus, there's no one there," Tonks said, though her grip had tightened around her wand.

"He's coming." Remus turned looking to Bill who nodded solemnly, pointing his wand down the hallway. He looked to Tonks, Tilly, and Fleur. "You three need to go now."

"What?" Tilly said, shocked.

"No way!" Tonks agrued, shaking her head.

"I will not leave wizout Bill," Fleur told him, frowning.

"There's no time to argue," Bill said, still looking down the hall. "Get out of here. We'll catch up soon."

The three woman exchanged glances. Fleur sighed, moving quickly to press her lips against Bill's cheek. "Be safe."

Bill smiled softly at her. Tilly looked to Tonks and found her friend staring at Remus who looked torn for a moment before he looked back down the hall. Tilly took Tonk's hand and the two of them followed Fleur down the hallway.

The castle seemed quiet where they were, safe but the three women new better than to fall into a false sense of security. They walked quickly, wands out, alert. Tilly thought her heart was beating loud enough for the entire castle to hear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

The women stopped, spinning around to stare in the direction they had just come from. When the scream faded, the pain and agony dying out with it, Fluer took a step forward . . . and then another . . . and then her pace slightly quickened.

Tilly leapt forward, grapping Fleur's arm. "What are you doing?"

"Zat was Bill!" she hissed, her face furious and determined. "I 'ave to go back! I 'ave to 'elp!"

"We have to keep moving!" Tilly tried to reason, fear making her panic. "Fenrir could be heading this way and –"

"Which means Bill is 'urt! Why won't you let me 'elp 'im?"

"Because the three of us aren't a match for Fenrir," Tonks murmured. Tilly looked over her shoulder at her best friend and saw that the metamorphous was shaking and could practically read her thoughts. They had had heard Bill, no doubt about it . . . so what had happened to Remus? "We have to go. Remus – I'm sure Remus is making sure he's okay."

The sound of quickening footsteps cut off any further argument. With her hand still wrapped around Fleur's wrist, Tilly sprinted in the opposite direction, Tonks beside her. Tilly hated running, hated being frightened . . . but she had heard too many horrifying rumors about Fenrir not to be afraid.

She looked back over her shoulder to see him skid around the corner as she and her friends barreled up the stairs. There was a grin on his face, a horrifying grin.

* * *

**A/N: Honestly I just wanted to get you something to read. It's been soo long and I am so sorry! I hope this makes up for my absence a bit. I'll try to update more often now that it's nearly Christmas break. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: S/o to new readers Scarlett Angelica Potter and XxMika-Uchiha-luv-AkatsukixX! Thanks you two :D**

* * *

Tilly turned back around, the feeling of her heart threatening to burst from her chest but still they sprinted up the stairs. In front of them the sounds of battle grew louder. Tilly caught a glimpse of Ginny and Hermione before they moved, battling with someone else. A shot of guilt ran through her heart at the thought of bringing this crazed werewolf into the battle.

She stopped then, looking back to the stairs, her wand at ready. She thought she heard Tonks cry her name before she was pulled into battle. Fenrir appeared at the top of the stairs. He grinned at her again before he sniffed the air and, over the fighting he said two words. Tilly couldn't hear them but she read it on his lips which were pulled back into that awful grin.

"Fresh . . . meat."

He charged towards her and fear shook her hands as she fired off spells that she could recall. Never in her life had she been so terrified, not on a broom, not at the Department of Mysteries. Somehow this all seemed so much more real.

Someone knocked her shoulder hard, sending her to the ground. Her fingers smashed hard on the stone floor, still clutched around her wand and she thought she felt them crack. She bit her tongue as well, tasted blood in her mouth. She looked up and saw Severus Snape running past her, long fingers wrapped around the wrist of a very frightened looking Draco Malfoy.

Tilly tried to scuttle backwards as Fenrir's feet appeared in her vision. His hands, his _claws_ gripped her shirt and pulled her to her feet and then to her toes. He pulled her close, sniffing her hair. "You're going to taste delicious."

He opened his mouth wide, revealing his fangs. At that point Tilly couldn't even scream.

But then he dropped her. She landed on her side and was able to see as Fenrir rushed forward, diving at Harry who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He knocked the boy onto the ground, teeth snapping towards his throat.

Tilly scrambled to her feet, transferring her wand to her left hand when she realized the fingers of her right were unmovable. It was awkward but still she pointed it in Fenrir's direction. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Fenrir collapsed and Harry pushed the werewolf off of him, running in the direction she had seen Snape heading. "Harry!" she cried out. It always seemed she was running after that boy.

She saw him stumble past two boys and she followed, trying not to think about the bloody footsteps she was leaving. A spell shot over her head, and she turned to see Tonks fighting a big, blond Death Eater who she recognized as Thorfinn Rowle and who was shooting spells off haphazardly. One ricocheted off a wall, heading towards Tonks. Tilly threw up a shield in front of her friend, blocking a curse. The big oaf turned in her direction just as a spell hit him in the face. He stumbled, yelling before he ran after Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

Harry followed.

Tilly cursed aloud, not caring in the slightest that her Aunt Minnie stood so close, before she took after Harry. It seemed she always got into trouble running after that boy but she couldn't help herself. Her need to protect him at that moment was greater than her want to get away from the castle. Charlie was supposed to be coming to England this evening. She wanted nothing more but to go to her apartment where he'd be waiting for her and have him wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe. . . .

But for now there was Harry and he was the one she needed to keep safe, just like before, just like in the Department of Mysteries.

And this time she would not fail.

She followed bloody footprints headed for the front door and heard the slap of trainers on the ground and she sped after them. She tried to remember the secret passage ways she, Charlie, and Tonks used to speed through and she dashed through one. She saw more footprints and realized Harry must have gone this way as well. She skipped over the vanishing step, remembering the one time Tonks had gotten her leg stuck in there.

She came out from underneath a tapestry into hallway filled with Hufflepuffs. "Which way –!"

One boy pointed in the direction of the marble staircase and she hurried in that direction, jumping the last three steps, thanking Merlin that she didn't fall, and she barreled out the oak doors. She could see Harry in front, following after three shadowy figures. Lights lit the sky and Tilly realized that they were headed for Hagrid's cabin or already there.

She glimpsed over her shoulder as Amycus and Alecto Carrow appeared behind her. Amycus raised his wand as she turned to face them, protect Harry, and his spell hit her in her stomach, knocking her off her feet. Her back hit the ground as Alecto fired a spell at Harry hitting him in the back and sending him flying forward.

Tilly hopped to her feet and raised her wand just as Harry rolled onto his back, yelling, "_Impedimenta!_"

Harry's spell hit Amycus and Tilly's hit Alecto. That combined made the siblings crash into each, falling to the ground. Tilly hurried forward, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him to his feet. There was blood flowing from his nose but otherwise he didn't look worse for wear. "Come on, we –"

"Snape!" Harry growled and he tore away from her, running after the people in front of them.

Cursing once more, Tilly took off after him. She saw Hagrid fighting against that Rowle and she hurried in that direction as Harry ran towards Snape, yelling, "_Stupefy!_"

"Hagrid!" Tilly yelled, pointing her wand at Rowle but before she could fire at him he shouted, "_Incendio!_"

Hagrid's house went up in a flash of flames. Hagrid yelled in fury, "Fang's in there, yer evil –!"

A few feet in front of her, Harry was angrily dueling Snape. Rowle turned in Harry's direction and Tilly shot of a spell that hit his arm. With a shout he turned towards her and their duel begin. He was a reckless man that was sure. It was all Tilly could do to block his wild hexes and jinxs with the use of her awkward left hand. One spell broke through her hastily thrown up barrier and the other knocked her back off her feet.

She crawled painfully to her knees and she heard Harry yell, "_Impedi –_"

And then he started to scream.

Rowle had his wand pointed at Harry, a big horrifying grin on his face. Harry lay twisted on the ground in obvious pain. "HARRY!" Tilly screamed, pushing herself up and hurrying in that direction.

"No!" Snape roared all the sudden and Rowle lifted his wand. "Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Tilly stood frozen as Rowle rushed away.

Snape?

What – what was going on?

Harry yelled in anger, getting to his feet and stumbling toward Snape. "_Sectum _–!"

But Snape flicked his wand and repelled the curse. Harry moved closer, his wand raised, his face screwed up with anger, pain, and concentration. Snape screamed, "No, Potter!"

With a loud BANG, Harry came soaring backward. Tilly stumbled to him as Snape approached him from the other way. "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, wold you? I don't think so . . . no!"

He shot a hex as Harry dived for his wand, knocking it away from him and leveling his wand at Harry again.

"Don't you dare!" Tilly shouted raising her wand, knowing that she didn't have much of a chance with a working wand hand, let alone using her left. Sure enough she found herself knocked back off her feet again and Snape hovered over Harry.

"Kill me then," Harry panted as Tilly pushed herself up. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward –"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" With that last yell he slashed his wand through the air and something gold slashed across Harry's face, knocking him back to the ground.

"NO!" Tilly screamed but it could barely be heard as a Hippogriff flew over her head towards Snape. Her old professor stumbled backwards as the hippogriff screeched loud and with fury. Tilly ran forward as Snape ran to the school boundaries. Her wand out she fired spells at him, trying to stop him knowing this is what Harry had been trying to do. Who had Snape killed?

But Snape reached the boundaries and with a look of contempt in her direction, he Apparated. The hippogriff turned in Tilly's direction and she froze. Hippogriffs, Hippogriffs . . . what the bloody hell had Charlie told her about Hippogriffs?

Taking a deep breath, trying to remain calm on the outside, she bowed, never taking her eyes off the enormous beast. He watched for a minute and then he bowed too. Hesitantly Tilly reached forward and placed her hand gently on his head, his feather's soft against her fingers. "You were trying to protect him too, huh?"

"HAGRID!" Harry yelled behind her and she spun around, saw him staring at the burning house in horror. The hippogriff bucked onto his back legs and Tilly ran to the cabin, ready to rush in if need be even if she had no clue on how she would help Hagrid get out of there.

But there was no need. Hagrid came out soon after with Fang over his shoulders. Harry sunk to his knees with shuttering breaths. Tilly rushed up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Harry?"

"Yeh all righ', Harry? Yeh all righ'? Speak ter me, Harry?" Fang nudged Harry and the boy put his hand out, brushing the dog's fur.

Finally he looked up at Hagrid and at Tilly and nooded. "I'm all right. Are you?"

"Course I am. Take more'n that ter finish me." Hagrid reached down and lifted Harry up as if he weighed nothing before setting him back down on the ground.

Tilly sighed, looking back to Hagrid's house. "We should put out your house."

She raised her wand, muttering "_Aquamenti_". Water spilled out, splashing against the flames. Next to her, Hagrid and Harry did the same until all the flames were extinquished.

"S'not too bad," Hagrid said with that smile of his. "Nothin' Dumbledore won' be able to put righ'."

Tilly looked down to Harry who was staring off in the direction of the castle. "Hagrid . . ." he murmured.

Hagrid was talking about bowtruckles as Tilly slowly pulled the world together around her. Harry had said Snape killed someone. Killed who? Why was he with the Death Eaters? Why did he try to hurt Harry? Where –

Tilly turned back to Harry gripping his wrist with her good hand. "Harry . . . where's Dumbledore?"

Harry looked up at her, panic in his green eyes. "He . . . Tilly, he killed. . ."

"Killed?" Hagrid practically yelled. "Snape killed? What're yeh on abou' Harry?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said. "Snape killed . . . Dumbledore."

Just like that, the world seemed to snap into two. Her feet started moving towards the castle with Hagrid and Harry following behind her. Hagrid wouldn't hear it and she couldn't blame him. Snape had been an ally, a confidante, part of the Order. . . .

Dumbledore couldn't be dead. Snape couldn't have killed him.

But then they reached the castle and students were starting to come outside in their pajamas and dressing gowns. They were all huddling around something on the ground. She, Harry, and Hagrid moved forward to the front of the crowd.

He could have been sleeping, her old, kind, Headmaster. She remembered him always offering a kind word and she remembered thinking how strange it was that he knew her name and that he watched over her as much as her Aunt Minnie and Marguerite did. Now he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to watch over her or Harry or anyone anymore. There wouldn't be any more kind words or candy offerings.

Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was a long chapter. Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading **


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey! S/o to new readers GlidingOne, crazy1person2you3been4warned , hecate0918, and Dukbokki! Thanks you two!**

* * *

In the end it was little Ginny Weasley that managed to pull Harry to his feet and into the castle, though he walked in a daze the entire way. From the way she looked at him, Tilly realized that he was hers, wrapped around those fingers of hers and little Ginny Weasley wasn't so little anymore.

They walked through the castle, Tilly looking around at the destruction and chaos. People, students were watching them, watching Harry, wondering. Ginny murmured that they were going to the hospital wing and she caught Bill's name.

"Is he okay?" Tilly asked. "Are you sure?"

Ginny looked up at her, her eyes sad. "Of course I'm sure . . . he's a – a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't – won't look the same anymore. We don't really know what the aftereffects will be – I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

Knowing that Harry as fine with Ginny, their hands clenched tight around each others, she hurried forward, eventually breaking into a run. Poor Bill, her dear friend. She shouldn't have left him. She reached the hospital wing, her hand gripping the handle.

"Tilly!" She turned at the sound of her name and saw Charlie hurrying towards her, his eyes wide with fear and worry. What a sight she must look, she thought vaguely, covered in dirt and blood, her curls a tangled mess about her head. His body slammed into hers and she threw her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. She wanted to scream and cry, but couldn't find it in her to do so, even as Charlie took her face in his hands, his lips against her forehead. She was just glad to have him here with her. "I got here as quick as I could. What the bloody hell happened? Where's Dumbledore?"

At the sound of that great man's name, she lowered her eyes, shaking her head. Charlie's hands fell from her face, grabbing her hands instead as he whispered a horrified, "Oh."

Tilly took a deep breath. "Come on we have to check on Bill."

"What happened to Bill?" Without waiting for her answer, he rushed inside the hospital wing. She followed just as Harry and Ginny appeared behind her. Charlie dropped beside his older brother's bed, grasping the man's hand. It was worse than she had thought, she realized as she came up behind her fiancé, gazing down at Bill.

She went numb with relief when she heard Remus tell them that Bill wouldn't be a true werewolf. As much as she liked Remus she didn't know how she would have handled Bill being a werewolf, as hypocritical as it seemed. She thought maybe the rest felt the same way. She tried not to listen as Harry told them that Dumbledore was gone, dead, lost. She vaguely heard Madam Pomfrey burst into tears as she moved to the window, looking out into the night sky.

A song echoed across the grounds and Ginny shushed them to hear. It was Fawkes she knew, mourning the loss of his master and friend. It was a beautiful, haunting medley and tears welled up in her eyes as she pressed the heels of her hands against her lids.

_Wake up_, she thought, shaking her head. _Wake up_. But she knew it was impossible. This was no simple nightmare.

"Tilly." She looked up as her Aunt Minnie and Marguerite walked into the infirmary. How long had her grandmother been here? Had she been fighting as well? She rushed into the comfort of the older woman's arms, listening as she stroked her hair and murmured soothing words in French. She felt like a child again, when things were simple.

She and her grandmother stayed quiet as Harry explained what happened, what Snape had done and why. She listened as Minerva took the blame and was reassured that it wasn't her fault. And it truly wasn't. Nobody here was to blame.

Only Snape and Voldemort. They had a habit of ruining lives it seemed.

To find that Ron, Ginny, and their friends were involved in trying to keep the castle safe was not surprising. They had a habit of putting themselves where they didn't belong.

"He shouted, 'It's over,'" Harry said, his voice low and hollow. "He'd done what he meant to do."

Fawkes's song continued to echo across the campus and they all silently listened to it. Charlie walked over and Tilly moved from Marguerite's arms to his. His hands pressed firmly into her back, holding her close as if he need to reassure himself she were there but his eyes were focused on his older brother.

The rest almost seemed to go by in a blur: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showing up, Molly and Fleur's argument over Bill and Molly's acceptance of her future daughter-in-law. Tilly could only smile at Tonks when she finally yelled at Remus and everyone's telling him how wrong he was. Everybody could see just how much love Tonks had for him and, though he tried to hide it, Tilly could tell he loved her right back.

After Hagrid came in to tell Aunt Minnie Dumbledore had been moved and left again with her and Harry, Tilly looked up at Charlie and found him looking back at her. "Can we go home?" she whispered. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and try not to dream.

Charlie looked to his brother again, knowing there wasn't much he could do here. He nodded, letting go of her for a moment to walk over and kiss his mother, hug his father and Fleur. He paused, gripping his brother's hand and giving it a firm squeeze.

Tilly turned at a hand on her shoulder. She turned and found Marguerite behind her. "You have to be especially careful, dear. Now that – now that Dumbledore. . . . Just be careful, okay," she continued after taking a deep breath. "Ward your doors and windows and you," she added, pointing a finger at Charlie, "you don't let her out of your sight."

Charlie nodded, taking Tilly's hand in his. "Let's go home."

They walked in silence, out of the infirmary and to McGonagall's vacant office. They Flooed back to Tilly and Tonk's little apartment in Hogsmeade, not wanting to go too far away just in case they were needed again. Not even bothering to change clothes, they fell into Tilly's bed, Charlie's arms wrapped tight around his girlfriend, holding her close.

Tomorrow would be another day of fighting.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh so I messed up smh. Did not realize that Tonks was already at the castle when the Death Eaters attacked and Fleur was not (in the book) but that's okay cause it's my story and I'm sticking to it! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Hey S/o to new readers! ChoppedandScrewed, LSU lovePurple liveGold, GreenTeaMochii, mypetconcubine, MissJ4315, ambergiraffe, WildPenquinHawks, Sherman Lover, Lilly Luna Severus Allen Snape, HjPfan77, chlocat101, and Im A Witch So Deal! You guys rock my world**

**I'd also like to point out that I use a translator for all my French soooo sorry if it's wrong.**

* * *

Tilly reached up, her fingers itching to untangle the complicated knot that was her hair. She winced when her hands were smacked with the fine-tooth comb Marguerite had chosen to yield as a weapon. The older woman glared at her, shaking her head. "_Arretez de joucer avec elle_."

Tilly glared back at her grandmother for a moment before she looked back into the mirror. She took another deep breath, asking, "Do I look alright?"

"If you ask that one more time I swear I'll hex you," Tonks warned, standing up and straightening her baby blue dress. "Merlin, this thing is annoying."

Smiling, Tilly glanced up at her friend in the mirror. "You look gorgeous."

"And if do, you obviously do," Tonks told her, rolling her eyes. "You are the bride after all."

For the millionth time, Tilly contemplated herself in the mirror. Marguerite had a knack for complicated hairstyles and this was no different. Little tendrils of hair wisped against her ears, too short to be caught but the rest of it was pulled back tight. Her ivory dress was lace and off the shoulder, with a baby blue sash that matched Tonk's dress wrapped around her waist. Besides her fidgeting fingers, she would say everything was perfect. "You'll be a bride tomorrow," she told her blushing friend who looked down at the ring on her left hand.

"And then I'll be the one fidgeting and fussing, yeah, I know. It's an awful thought," Tonks said, though the smile on her face spoke volumes.

"I can smack your hands with a comb and threaten you when I want to." Tilly turned to her grandmother and her best friend. "I can't believe I'm marrying Charlie Weasley."

"You can't?" Tonks and Marguerite both remarked.

"I actually had a poll going," Tonks told her. "You lost me twenty sickles you know. You were supposed to get married right out of Hogwarts."

"You two were made for each other, dear," Marguerite said, smiling. "This day was bound to come, sooner or later."

Tilly nodded, though she still couldn't quite seem to get her heart to calm down. "Oh! I don't have my somethings!"

"Oh, _pour l'amour de_. . . ." Marguerite started, looking around. "Well you're colors are blue, that counts."

"The something new can be the bracelet Charlie bought," Tonks murmured. "Oh here," she said, taking a ring from her finger. "Something borrowed."

"I almost forgot!" Marguerite rummaged in her purse, pulling out a diamond flowered hair pin. She smiled down at it before moving over to Tilly, pushing it into her hair. "Something old. This belonged to your mother. She'd love to see you wear it. Both of your parents . . . they'd be so proud of you, as am I."

Tears in her eyes, Tilly turned, hugging her grandmother. "I love you _grand-mere_, so much."

"I love you too," Marguerite whispered. "But don't cry dear! We don't want to mess up your makeup."

Tilly laughed, shaking her head and grabbing a tissue to dap at the corners of her eyes. She turned back to her grandmother and her Maid of Honor. "How do I – sorry, sorry!" She said when Tonks shot her an evil look.

"Are you ready?" Marguerite asked.

Tilly looked up at the clock. It was nearly eleven. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, don't come out yet," Tonks told her. "Eleven o' five, okay?"

"Okay, I know," Tilly told her.

Kisses and hugs were exchanged before Marguerite and Tonks heading out the door, the latter shooting her a thumbs up as she closed the door behind her. Again Tilly glanced to the clock, picking up her train so that she could pace and not trip.

Talking with famous Quidditch players? Easy.

Marriage? Frightening.

There was a knock on the door and Tilly jumped, spinning towards it. "I thought you said eleven o' five!" she called through the door.

"It's me," came a deep, muffled voice through the door.

Gasping, Tilly rushed forward, grabbing the knob as it twisted and locking it. The knob jiggled and Charlie said, "What – Tilly what are you doing?"

"You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" she told him, leaning against the door.

"That's a really dumb superstition," he said. "Nothing bad is going to happen if you open the door."

"Something bad will happen if Mrs. Weasley or _grand-mere_ catch you in here."

Charlie heaved a sigh and Tilly felt it when he leaned back against the door. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

"I would say so," Tilly mumbled. "But why? It isn't as if we haven't been together for years now."

"Maybe it's because now it's official? I don't know. All I know is that it means I get to have you forever, Mrs. Tilly Weasley."

Tilly smiled, a blush coming to her face as she placed her hand against the door. "I'll see you down there, Mr. Charlie Weasley."

He laughed softly, knocking twice against the door before he left. Tilly leaned on the doorframe for a moment, smiling softly. She had no reason to be nervous. Charlie was her best friend, her first friend, her confidante and so much more. . . . And now she got to keep him forever.

She looked up at the clock again. Eleven o' five on the dot. Gathering the end of her train she opened the door, maneuvering down the Burrow's crooked stairs to meet Mr. Weasley at the bottom, where he would walk her outside to the people who were waiting.

In twenty minutes, she would walk away as Mrs. Tilly Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: So here it finally is, the wedding chapter, with hints to Tonks' upcoming nuptials with Remus. I decided it would be cute considering everyone got married that summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione went on the horcrux search. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Marguerite says first 'Stop messing with it' and then 'for the love of'. I'll see you next time :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sooooo I've decided to do Tilly and Charlie's wedding :D Enjoy!**

"Steady there, dear," Mr. Weasley mumbled, patting Tilly's hand on his arm.

Tilly took a deep breath, trying to ignore the fact that it felt as if her sash was too tight, cutting off the air to her lungs. "Promise I won't fall?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "I won't let that happen, dear."

"If you do fall, just do like I do," Tonks said with a smirk, "get back up and turn your hair a shade of green to distract them."

"As if that's possible," Tilly replied with a snort.

Ginny and Hermione stood behind Tonks, giggling softly. "I think it's cute that you're so nervous, Tilly," Ginny said.

"You just wait until your weddings," Tilly warned, looking back at them, smiling when the two girls blushed.

"Ready?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Not daring to speak any more, Tilly simply nodded and they walked through the door. A few rows of white chairs sat in diagonal angles facing the podium. Charlie and Tilly had decided a small wedding was more them then anything though they couldn't get out of inviting Aunt Muriel much to Charlie's annoyance. Other than that, with Harry still trapped at the Dursleys, they had invited Charlie's fellow Dragon Keepers and some of the Weasley family. Those guests sat now, poles set up by the rows, connected above them by baby blue and soft green ribbons, white flowers woven into them. It was truly simple and wasn't nearly as extravagant as Fleur and Bill's upcoming wedding would be but it was perfect.

Charlie stood at the front with Bill, Fred, and George, all of them dressed in black dress robes with a soft green flower pinned at their collars. Percy was still not talking to his family. When Marguerite stood, pressing her hands against her mouth in utter happiness, Charlie turned, his face lightening up with a brilliant smile. Tilly matched his grin and she would have run up to him if it weren't for Mr. Weasley standing next to her.

When they reached the front, Mr. Weasley placed a kiss on her hand, smiling softly at her before he went to set next to Mrs. Weasley, who was crying into a handkerchief. Charlie took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs along her knuckles.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Tilly and Charlie turned slightly to face the old wizard who would be conducting their wedding. "We are gathered here today to join two faithful souls…."

Tilly looked out at the guest and, for a moment, she thought she saw her father and the mother she had never met and she wished that they were truly there. But seeing Marguerite and Mrs. Weasley both crying now, holding hands tightly, Ron smiling at her, nodding his head and Mr. Weasley beaming proudly made her heart swell with joy. This was her family now, them and . . . .

She looked back at Charlie who was still smiling at her and only at her. She blushed, but didn't look away from him, not even as he reached up and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, earning loud 'awws' from the guest.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," the old wizard told everyone, stepping back slightly.

Charlie turned to face Tilly fully, his ears turning red. "Tilly. . . Tills . . . Newt," he started.

"Oi, spit it out!" one of his reserve friends yelled out.

"Shut it, Mickey!" Charlie yelled back, receiving laughs from the guest. He looked back Tilly, shaking his head. "Newt, the first time those bully's called you my girlfriend, I think that I knew someday you would be. I wasn't prepared for how much I would love you. You are such a remarkable woman and I am glad that you, my best friend, and I will be spending the rest of our lives together."

Tilly smiled up at him. "Charlie, you were the first friend I ever truly knew and I always knew that, no matter what, you'd be there always. Sometimes, you spend a majority of your life with this empty, missing piece in yourself that you're not quite sure how to fill . . . and then you meet someone, someone so _incredible_ that you never realized how much you missed them until they are there. You are my missing piece, Charlie, and I'm so glad you found me."

Charlie's ears were bright red, something Tilly realized she always found so incredibly adorable. "Way to show me up with the vows, Newt," he muttered, earning laughs from the people closest. Tilly gently patted his hand.

"If there aren't any objections," the wizard spoke, pausing for a moment before he smiled, "then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss – oh!"

Tilly giggled against Charlie's mouth, for as soon as the minister had said the word "wife", Charlie had pulled Tilly into his arms with a waggle of his eyebrows.

**Charlie's POV**

The reception went as planned, what with a surprisingly giggly Mrs. Molly Weasley as Mr. Weasley tried (and failed) to lead her in a skewed version of the tango. He could only guess where her glow came from; after all, it wasn't every summer two of your sons got married.

Marguerite stood in the corner were a rather handsome, older gentleman with red hair chatted her up. One of Charlie's uncles he informed Tilly and despite the fact that it should have been just a little bit unnerving, Tilly said she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Marguerite blush like that. The older woman looked in the direction of her grandson-in-law, flashing a quick wink.

Tilly resting her head on Charlie's shoulder as they swayed along with the music and he felt it when she grinned. Charlie placed his chin on top of her head, smiling. "Huh."

"What are you thinking about?" Tilly asked, curling her fingers against his chest.

"I was just wondering what I should call you now," he muttered softly.

She leaned back, her mouth twisting slightly in thought. He had grown so used that quirk that he could practically do it himself. "Tilly has always been a pretty nice name," she answered.

Charlie chuckled, taking her hands so he could spin her around. "I mean now that we are married I need to have a new nickname for you, Tilly Weasley. I would call you Mrs. Weasley, but," he said, looking over at his mother as his father attempted to dip her, "someone else holds a greater claim to it."

Tilly looked over his shoulder, smiling brightly. "She's the only Mrs. Weasley I know, truly. I don't think anyone could ever take that name away from her."

"Which leaves me with the problem of finding you a proper name. We don't have kids –"

"Yet."

"—otherwise I'd probably call you Ma."

She laughed out loud, that gorgeous laugh he had fallen in love with, her bluish-gray eyes sparkling in the light. "Ma? Where on earth did you get that from?"

"Some old movie," Charlie answered with a grin. "You can call me Pa!"

"I'm never letting you show our kids old movies or letting you watch them for that matter."

"What will I call you then?"

Tilly smiled, tapping her fingers against his chest. "How about you just call me _ma femme_?"

Charlie could never ignore the slight shiver that traveled up his spin when she talked like that, even if he didn't know what she was saying. If they had a girl, who would undoubtedly be as beautiful as her mother, Tilly would be forbidden from teaching her French; couldn't have some crazy boy chasing after his precious child could he? "What does that mean?"

"My wife," Tilly told him, placing her fingers gently against his lips.

He took her hand, kissing her palm. "_My wife_," he murmured, as if those two little words had made everything so much clearer, so real, so true, so _incredible. _

Standing before him was this beautiful woman, his best friend, and she was his now, forever . The sure simple fact of it made him want to dance, sing, laugh, maybe even cry. She was his, only his and he was hers. She was his missing piece as well and he would have never known if he hadn't found her on the stairs that day and devoted his entire self to protecting her. Maybe he had known then, back when they were eleven, even if he hadn't realized it.

He knew that she knew this though, knew that she knew he loved her with every fiber of himself. And so Charlie grinned happily and very simply, conveying his every passing thought of her into two words, said, "Hullo, wife."

Tilly smiled back. "Hullo, husband."

**A/N: OH MY GOSH . . . words cannot express how sorry I am for keeping you waiting for months! Sometimes life just you know comes out of nowhere and smacks you in the face! I have had absolutely no time to write whatsoever and for that I apologize. I hope this suffices in keeping your attention and forgiving me. Thank you again for your patience. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey s/o to new readers: xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Trina Tiffany, Koemia, mybelovedfool, KyLuLu, Proud Ravenclaw Girl, fireandice97, CrystalEarth nikkimac20, and lovekhei! You guys rock my socks!**

* * *

Charlie and Tilly Weasley were fighting.

Not that this was their first fight since they had been married or before that, but this one seemed the most serious, the realest and the most interesting.

Tilly lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom, arms folded across her chest. She was taking deep slow breaths, trying to calm herself down but nothing seemed to be working. A knock on the door made her jump and she glared in that direction. "Leave it, Charlie!"

"You're acting like a child you know," Charlie replied and Tilly could hear the tension in his voice. "Locking yourself in _our_ room like that solves anything!"

"Maybe it doesn't but it keeps me from wanting to hex you!" Tilly flopped back down on her back before she sat back up pointing a shaking finger at the door. "So just leave it, Weasley!"

"Look, I'm respecting you by not opening this door but I will in the next two seconds if you don't listen to reason!"

Tilly stormed over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open. "He's your brother! It's you who should be fighting for this not me."

"Don't you think I care?" Charlie stepped back as his wife stormed past him. "Don't you think I want to stay? I'm doing this for you!"

"Then don't!" Tilly pleaded, spinning around to face him. "Don't do it for me. You're supposed to be his best man and you just want to skip out of town?"

"I just want to make sure that you are safe!" Charlie moved closer to her. "Tilly, Harry and my family, our family were attacked just yesterday! George lost an ear, Moody is – Moody is gone and You-Know-Who is out there waiting, looking for you. The best thing for us to do is get you out of here before it's too late."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tilly picked up the nearest object. "We are going to get dressed in your best suit and my bridesmaid dress and we are going to stand there at the wedding and smile and make nice and everything will be just peachy in this part of the Weasley household! Do you understand me, Husband? What, what are you smiling about?" Tilly asked, frowning at Charlie and crossing her arms again.

Charlie nodded down at her hand. "You're holding a dust mop, Wife."

Tilly lifted the object, frowning at Charlie though her heart wasn't really in it. "I clean when I get upset. . . . Don't you want to go to the wedding?"

"Of course I do," Charlie replied, quickly crossing the room and wrapping his arms around her waist. "More than anything. He's my brother and I always knew I'd be there beside him when he got married. . . . But it's not safe here anymore and I need you to be safe."

"I am perfectly safe, Charlie," Tilly responded, placing her hands on his chest. "Your mum has put a lot of planning into this wedding, just as she did with ours. How do you think she would feel if we just didn't show up? How do you think your brother would feel?"

"If something happens –"

"Nothing will happen. There's no need to worry. I'm certain that if You-Know-Who wanted me he would have come after me and it's not like he's knocking at my door." She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Please, let's stay? Not for me, not for your mum, but for Bill. Please?"

Charlie sighed. "Fine. Fine we'll stay. But at the first sign of trouble –"

"We'll go, I promise."

* * *

Tilly smiled across the aisle at Charlie who smiled back before turning proud eyes to his brother. Bill looked so happy and handsome and Fleur was beautiful as always. Even Ginny and little Gabrielle were gorgeous. This was truly a wonderful wedding. At the end, the golden balloons burst, doves flying into the air.

Charlie and Tilly danced with each other during the reception, Tilly smiling up at him. Charlie sighed. "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?" Tilly asked innocently.

"You've got that smile on your face."

"What smile?"

"You know exactly what smile." Charlie rolled his eyes when Tilly shrugged. "That smug little smile you used to give me back in school when I procrastinated on an assignment. The one that says, 'I told you so but I don't want you to feel bad about it.'"

"Oh come off it, I have no such smile," Tilly told him, swatting his shoulder lightly. "…. But I did tell you so, Husband."

"Of course you did, Wife."

Tilly grinned, glancing over his shoulder. "Your little brother seems particularly awkward tonight."

"Ah," Charlie said, smiling. "That would be because Viktor Krum is here. Supposedly Hermione used to date him."

"That would explain it," Tilly replied, admiring the fact that Charlie could just tell which little brother she was talking about. "Perhaps I should –"

"No." Charlie grinned leaning down towards her, their noses inches apart. "Eventually he'll wise up like I did."

A light sped over their heads before Tilly could respond. It landed in the center of the reception, bring the music to a halt and silencing the guest. Kingsley Shacklebolts patrons looked around the room for a moment before it declared, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimegour is dead. _They are coming."_

The screaming broke out then and Tilly was pushed against Charlie as everyone rushed to Disapparate. Charlie felt Tilly slip out of his grasp and he caught a glimpse of her as she slipped into the crows, wand out.

"Charlie!" He spun when long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Marguerite stared up at him, looking frightful, worried. "Where's tilly, where is she?"

"She's run off," Charlie told her, trying to peer over the crowd. He adjusted his hand, taking his grandmother-in-laws hand in his. "Come on,we'll find her and-"

"Listen to me!" Marguerite gripped tight on his hand to avoid being pushed by the crowd. "You need to take Tilly and go. Get her out of here, take her away from here, from England, keep her safe and - and no matter what do not let her come looking for me."

"But-" Charlie stopped, but only because marguerite looked so terrified, a word he had never associated with her before. "She'll never forgive me if I keep her away from you."

"She will, she always does. But I won't," the French woman said, glaring at him now. "I will never forgive you if you let anything happen to her. Do you understand me, Charlie Weasley?"

Charlie nodded without hesitation. Marguerite nodded back before she too Disapparated. Charlie searched the crowd, pushing people out of the way until he saw the top of his wife's curls, grabbing her around her waist just as the first Death Eater Apparated into the tent.

They landed in her apartment, albeit a little haphazardly but only because Tilly was trying to push her way out of his arms. "What are you doing? We have to go back!"

"We have to get you out of here," he responded grabbing her wrist.

"But our family, _grandmere, _Harry, they need us! We-"

"Tilly we are not going back!" Charlie yelled desperate to get her to understand. "I know you want to help people but you can't do that if you're dead! Now please, just listen to me and go get your things!"

Tilly glared at him though it was half hearted; he could see that she was just as afraid as he was. Gathering up the skirt of her gown, she allowed him to quickly pull her in the direction of their bedroom to grab their things.

The front door exploded. Charlie grabbed Tilly, pushing her behind him as dust and debris scattered over them. They looked up, not surprised to see two Death Eaters now standing in the room. They backed up as the two masked men moved forward, nothing between but the couch.

"We've come for the girl," one of them said, voice muffled.

"Give her to us and we won't hurt you too-" he threw up a protection spell just before Tilly's hex hit him.

The spells flew, back and forth, breaking into millions of tiny fragments on shields and shattering that stupid vase Charlie had once broken. He kept fighting, conscious of Tilly's fingers gripping onto his dress jacket sleeve.

One of the Death Eaters Disapparated.

"Charlie!" Tilly said and he nodded, her grip loosing as she turned placing her back against his as the Death Eater Apparated in front of her. As one, Tilly and Charlie spun to face each other, Charlie shooting a spell over Tilly's head while she shot under his arm, surprising their opponents with the sudden change.

Both Death Eaters crumpled to the ground. Charlie and Tilly held their wands at ready for a moment, just in case.

"Body-bind?" Tilly asked turning to look at the man on the ground behind her.

"Yep. Stunner?" Charlie asked, looking at the man she knocked out.

"Yes." Charlie turned at the sound of ripping, slightly amused to see his wife using her wand to tear off the skirts of her dress up to her knees. "I told Fleur this dress was constricting. Let's get our things."

Charlie ran into the room, pulling their pre-packed backpacks out of the closet. It had been Tilly's idea; in case of emergency, grab the bags and go. He hadn't expected that they would actually be attacked here.

When he returned to the living room, Tilly was shifting through the contents of her old bookcase, now blasted to bits, pages littering the floor. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face. "I hate ricocheted shots. I loved this book. _Grandmere_-"

She froze and Charlie felt his stomach drop, knowing what was coming. "Tils, no."

"We have to check on her," Tilly said, despite Charlie's comment standing up straight.. "If they came here, they'll go there."

"Exactly why we shouldn't."

"I just need to check on her. I need to know she's safe."

Charlie handed her the backpack, biting his lower lip. He already knew what would happen and now he was just stalling. "Marguerite said-"

"Please, Charlie?" Tilly looked up at him with those gray blue eyes of hers, and he knew she knew he couldn't say no to her. "Please?"

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

Marguerite stood outside her home in Appleby, her knuckles turning white from how tight she was gripping her wand. The street was quiet, stars shone of her head, and the lights were off in her neighbor's houses. One light stood out, the flicker of a candle in her living room window.

Marguerite would never leave the house with a candle burning.

Taking a deep breath, she hoped against hope that Charlie had taken Tilly far way. She hoped that they wouldn't turn up here... At least not before-

Marguerite shook her head, walking up the walkway, her cloak billowing behind her. She raised her wand but the door creaked open before she reached it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked inside, clearing her mind and her face as the door closed behind her.

"A bit dramatic don't you think," she muttered addressing the eerie shape in her armchair.

The shape rose from the chair, tall, liquid like, predatorily, spreading its arms wide. "Welcome home, dear Marguerite," Voldemort said his voice paper thin, like wind through the leaves.

In the candlelight she couldn't see much of his face, but she could see his eyes, his red, soulless eyes. She flicked her wand, lighting the tip, but keeping down at her side. He stepped closer and she could see there were just slits were his nose used to be, his mouth stretch taut across his face. He smiled at her now, a twisted sort of smile. "You look as beautiful as the day I met you," he said, reaching forward.

She stood absolutely still as his fingers twisted in her hair. "You've changed."

"All for the better." He let go of her hair walking around her. "It's been years since I've last seen you."

"Nearly sixty," Marguerite agreed. She met his eyes as he came back around to face her. "She's not here, my girl, she's long gone, somewhere where you can't find her."

Voldemort tsked, taking her free hand, his long fingers wrapped around hers. "I was hoping we could avoid the insolence. I was hoping at you'd come to see reason. I allowed you my son, Marguerite," he said bending down to look her in the eye. "You could at least allow me my granddaughter."

"And have you do what with her?" Marguerite asked, snatching her hand away. She glared at him. "Turn her into a Death Eater? She won't do it. She'll fight you the whole way if you try to force her. What do you want with her?"

"It was supposed to be you and me." Voldemort stood up straight, eyes cold. "You were supposed to rule at my side. We would have controlled this world, together, created something new... But you denied me. You ran and you stole my son and you denied me. And now there's Tilly and if what I heard is true, she is as clever as you are and just as powerful. We will be brilliant, this world will be brilliant."

Marguerite shook her head. "Tom and I would have been brilliant. We would have raised a family together and it would have been perfect. But he was an impossible, maniacal man with impossibly maniacal dreams. Tilly _is_ clever. She's clever and wonderful and good, like her father, and she'll see through you're charm."

"It won't matter." He smiled again, that awful twisted smile, his red eyes burning in the dim light. "I don't need her alive to use her power."

Marguerite's wand lifted on its own accord, sparks flying out the end as she leveled it at Voldemort's chest; not a real spell just a warning. "You will stay away from her."

His wand appeared in his hand, seemingly out of nowhere. He stepped back, pointing his wand at her. "I'd like to see you stop me, Ms. Baudelaire."

Marguerite moved first, forcing Voldemort back away from her. He blocked her spell easy enough, laughing. "You've grown weak in your old age."

"I've also grown wiser!" She yelled slashing her wand in front. The resulting spell sped towards Voldemort so quickly he barely had time to throw up a protection spell, which shattered when the spell reached him. He cradled his hand against his chest, glaring up at her. "Is this truly what you want? I will not be lenient despite our past history."

"I wouldn't expect you to be, Tom."

And there it was. This is how it had always been, Marguerite thought as he fired a spell across her living room. He had always been Voldemort. There was never anything separate between the two. The man Tom Riddle, the man she had loved had never really existed. The game they had playing, pretending to be a loving couple had always been just that: a game. And like a child she had gone along with it pretended that it was something real.

Tom was wrong about Tilly.

Tilly was much cleverer than she had ever been.

One of his spells hit her in the stomach, knocking her off her feet. She jumped back up as quickly as she could, in time for another spell to hit her shoulder. She wasn't as strong as she had been when they were younger, dueling in class. Now she was hurt and her strength was failing fast.

"_Bombarda!" _ Marguerite screamed in one last attempt to gain the upper hand, maybe to run. It struck its intended target in his arm as he tried to move, just like all those years ago. He sank to the ground, shocked as he clutched his arm to his body. Marguerite turned, hurry as quick as she could to the door, knowing Tom well enough to know that he would have put up wards to keep her in. She coughed, tasted blood in her mouth.

Something wrapped around her wrist, painful, burning her skin as it tightened. It pulled her back just as she reached the door, flinging her against the opposite wall where she slumped to the ground. Her breathing was labored and her vision blurred.

No.

She wasn't going to make it this time.

"My dear, dear Marguerite." Tom's long fingers slipped under her neck, gentle as a caress as he lifted her head. She saw his eyes only, those red, slitted eyes... "Did you really think you could best me? This is no longer Hogwarts. You are no longer strong."

Marguerite stared into those eyes, remembering a time when they were brown and intelligent. "I loved you."

"Yes. Yes you did and that made you weak. I won then, Marguerite. I win now."

"You..." Marguerite gasped for air. She wouldn't leave this Earth without the last word. "You will lose."

He laughed, her Tom laughed, shaking his head. "Lose? To who? I am stronger than I have ever been so tell me who I will lose to. Some scared little boy? You?"

"You - you will lose because you're weak." Marguerite saw the laughter leave his eyes, the smile leave his face. "You are weak because you never understood what makes us strong, what keeps us fighting. So you will lose. You will lose to a little boy because he is brave and he understands love, understands what he's fighting for. You will lose to me because he won't let you have Tilly. He'll fight you tooth and nail before he lets you take her."

"Who?" Voldemort demanded. His fingers tightened on her neck. "Who are you talking about?"

Marguerite smiled. "You will lose."

Voldemort let go of her and she slumped back down to the ground, meeting his awful glare. He raised his wand, pointing it at her chest. "I will win!"

Marguerite closed her eyes, still smiling. She thought of Tilly, her beautiful, clever, kind granddaughter. _Goodbye mon Cheri._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Charlie Apparated in front of Marguerite's house a few seconds after Tilly, just in time to wrap his arms around her waist, holding her back from the inferno that had once been her home.

"No!" Tilly screamed straining against him. "No! Grandma!"

Charlie looked up in the sky, the dark mark shining through the smoke. He let Tilly drag him down to the ground as her knees went out from under her, sobbing hysterically, some in English and some in French, her arms still stretched out towards the house.

* * *

**A/N: What a long and incredibly intense chapter! I hope this makes up for my incredibly long absence :P Also I'm sorry for the amazing use of the word "clever". Someone's been watching just a little too much BBC :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A\N: Hello all! S/o to new readers StatefromJakefarm, Noxen, Softballplayer1, EllaB4Midnite, Paper Grenade, and jayfeather12345! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

Charlie Apparated the two of them to an old motel, outside the city of London but Tilly barely noticed. She barely noticed when he grasped tight to her hand and pulled her up to the clerk. She barely noticed when he used Muggle money. She barely noticed when he pulled her to their room.

She noticed him call her name and the desperate look on his face when she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't lock it. She knew Charlie wouldn't come in if he thought she needed time.

Tilly leaned against the sink counter, staring at her reflection. She looked awful. Her eyes were red, her face tear stained, her makeup a mess, her dress in tatters. She could only imagine what the clerk must have thought of the two of them.

She stared at herself, at the face that looked so much like her grandmothers and willed herself to cry because she knew what would come next. She felt it, stirring underneath the sadness and the denial, waiting to be released.

This was all Marguerite's fault.

She tore off her jewelry and shoes, throwing them into the sink.

How dare she? How dare she bring this - this horror into her life!? How could she have kept this a secret for so long? If they had known, if Tillys father had known, they would have been more careful. Benjamin would have stayed out of the papers and he would have kept them hidden.

Marguerite.

She did this. She dragged their family into this horrible situation. She did this. She forced this life upon them.

Tilly gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth.

Just like she was forcing Charlie.

Oh no.

How could she? How could she do this to him? He had his own life, his own family, his own job and here she was, ripping him away from everything. She couldn't do that to him...

She rushed to the sink, throwing her things on the floor and turning on the water, splashing it over her face. She needed the rush of the cold water to clear her head, help her with what she was going to do next. She could not look distraught or else this wouldn't work.

She took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she pulled open the door.

Charlie was sitting on the bed his face in his hands when she stepped into the small room. It wasn't the nicest hotel but when you were on the run you made due with what you had. A small Telly sat in the corner across from the king sized bed that took up the majority of the room, just barely leaving space to squeeze in a dresser and a night table.

He looked up at her and the concern on his face did nothing to make this task easier. Tilly kept a blank face as she moved to lean against the dresser. Charlie watched her, confused as to why she wasn't sitting with him and Merlin she wanted nothing more than to just feel his arms around her. "You okay?" He asked.

Tilly was far from okay. She was scared, desperate, and tired but she couldn't ask Charlie to stay, not when her life had just became a game of cat and mouse with the most powerful dark wizard of all time. "I've been thinking," she replied, not daring to look away because that would show weakness.

"About?" Charlie asked, frowning at her, his brow creased in contemplation.

_You have to do this. You have to keep him safe._ "I want you to leave."

The words resonated through the small room. Charlie stared at her for a while. "That's not funny Tilly."

"I'm not joking. I want you to leave."

"Do you think I would just leave you?" Charlie got to his feet, angry now. "After everything we've been through, everything we have together, do you think I would just leave because things are horrible?"

No he wouldn't leave, he never had but she would make him if she had too. This was her Charlie, her best friend... She knew what buttons to push to make him angry enough to make him leave.

"It's not just that I want you to leave," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want you here."

Charlie's ears were turning red, the first sign of his agitation. "Tilly," he started, a warning.

"In fact I never really wanted you here," Tilly continued, trying to project hostility and arrogance in her tone. She frowned at him. "Not just here. I can't keep up this charade any longer."

"Don't do this, Riddle."

"I mean, I was only trying to be nice. You did save me from those bullies but then you followed me around like a sad little puppy. I just couldn't seem to get rid of you."

Charlie's face was red now, he glared at her. "Stop."

But she plowed on, ignoring the look in his eyes. "You've said it before. You said I could have any guy I wanted. So why on earth would I settle for you, Charlie, some who clearly isn't anywhere near my status or my prowess when I could have been with someone so much smarter. Why on earth would I settle for someone who comes from such a piss poor background? Do you really want to know why?"

"Damnit Tilly, you stop talking right now or I will-"

"I pitied you."

It was one of Charlie's biggest fears. He hated to be pitied, to be looked down on because of his background. It was a common flaw in all of the Weasley men. They hated handouts, hated pity, but mostly they hated when someone talked down on their family.

Charlie was visibly vibrating with fury. Tilly took the opportunity to keep going. "I pitied you, because you so desperately needed me around. I pitied you because you were always struggling and failing to get out from under your brother's shadow. I pity you because, even after all these years you are pathetic."

The couple stood there, Charlie red in the face and Tilly trying desperately not to cry. She knew he knew none of what she was saying was true. She knew he knew how much she loved and needed him... She also knew that, because he knew all that, it wasnt what she had said but the fact that she had said it, the fact that she had stooped so low and had taken his deepest thoughts and feelings and threw them back in his face. That's why he was furious.

"You want me to leave?" Charlie said, his voice shaking with the effort not to yell. "You don't want me here? Say it."

Tilly looked him in the eye. "I want you to leave. I don't want you here."

Tight lipped, his hands gripped so tight into fist his knuckles were turning white, Charlie nodded. "Fine."

With that he turned on the spot, Dissapparating.

Tilly felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Her head was spinning, there was a ringing in her ears, and her vision was blurred as she stumbled to the spot where her husband once stood.

This was what she wanted right? Charlie would be safe now. Angry as hell but safe. There was no chance of her losing him like she had lost -

Tilly clutched her arms around her stomach, falling to her knees as vicious sobs wracked her body. She couldn't handle all of this. What the hell had she just done? She was going to be sick.

Charlie. Charlie come back please.

The pop startled her but she was too drained to even scramble for her wand on the night stand. Whoever it was they could just take her, she couldn't care less.

She looked up, blinking through tears, taking in his wild red hair and those blue eyes of his filled with so many different emotions as he hesitated by the door A sound escaped Tilly, something between a sob, a cry, and a laugh as she stood shakily to her feet.

They moved towards each other at the same time. Tilly leapt into Charlie's arms, her arms encircling his neck as she buried her face in his collarbone, her legs wrapping around his waist. He held her against him, one arm tightly around her back, his other hand buried in her curls. And then Tilly's hands found his face and their mouths crashed together in a wave of passion and desperation. She whispered against his lips each time they took a breath, mumbling apologies, over and over, even as they fell back on the bed.

"Tilly?" Charlie mumbled against her mouth, sending a hum of pleasure through her body.

"Yes?" She responded breathily.

"Shut up, would you?" She didn't get to respond before he pressed his lips back against hers.

* * *

Later they lay tangled up in blankets, Charlie's head resting on Tillys back as he pressed lazy kisses on her shoulder blade. Tillys head rested on her arms and she smiled, her eyes closed. "Charlie? I have a confession to make."

"Hopefully nothing too dramatic," he muttered, his lips drawing across her skin.

"No not this time." Tilly propped her chin on her hands. "Remember that time on the way to school for our second year, you walked into my compartment out of breath."

Charlie hummed in acknowledgement. "I had been looking for you over twenty minutes and then you left me in there alone for near an hour."

"I went to the bathroom, because I was crying."

Charlie was silent for a moment before he sat up, staring down at her in confusion. "You told me you were going to look for Tonks. Why were you crying?"

"I was just so surprised and happy. I thought that maybe after first year you'd want nothing to do with me."

Tilly felt Charlie's hand on her side before he gently pushed her onto her back, leaning over her. "For someone so bloody brilliant, you can be so stupid."

"So you've told me."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Because you were Charlie Weasley, fun, outgoing, popular. Why on earth did you pick me? I'm just ... "Tilly" and - and I have so much baggage."

Charlie sighed, slipping his arm under her and pulling her to his chest. "First off, I didn't pick you. I found you, wide eyed and scared and you barely even knew me but you lied for me. And then I fell in love with you, fourth year, I'd say because you are "Tilly'', my beautiful, clever, wonderful best mate who should know by now that I will shoulder any  
"baggage" that she has, no matter how heavy."

He kissed her head and Tilly smiled, blinking back tears as she curled up closer to him. "Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think its possible that - that she got away? That maybe shes somewhere safe? Could You-Know-Who have blown up her home in a fit of rage because she escaped?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment and Tilly knew what his answer would be. "I think that Marguerite was a brilliant woman. She was strong and passionate and wonderful. And bloody hell did she love you. She loved you to the moon and back. She loved you enough to face her biggest fear in order to make sure you were safe. She was incredible woman."

The tears were flowing freely now, the pain in her chest almost unbearable ... but then Charlie tightened his arm around her and she was able to let out a strangled laugh. "Yes. Yes she was."

* * *

**A/n: Whew another emotional chapter down! I hope you liked it :) let me know what you thought :). **


End file.
